Ouka No Yogen
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: When Oichi, Okuni, Kunoichi, Noh and three young women discover seven pink cherry blossoms, they now must find out if they can have happy lives, find true love, and hear secrets never told...until now. Writer's block; may revise the entire story all over again with new characters and OCs.
1. Prologue: Kunoichi

Here I am! Now this is whatsoever, my first story, and it's on Samurai Warriors. Yes, it's like Dynasty Warriors, except it's in Japan, and I think it's a great game. However, I need some reviews so that I can find out which pairings are suitable. Yes, I know there are four woman characters in the game, but I don't know whom to pair the girls up with. And I haven't even played it, but I REALLY hope I'd get it someday! Reminds me of Dynasty Warriors, although not as a tiny bit good as it (I have that game, y'know, DW4 ).

The name of the story is 'The Cherry Blossoms' Predictions' and it mainly focuses on the girls of Samurai Warriors: Oichi, Kunoichi, Okuni and Lady Noh. And there are three original characters in the story (I think.) They're female (Hey, there's like eleven or ten guys, so why can't there be a total of six women? Just kidding.) but if I feel like making a spin off about those three girls (the three original female characters, whose names are Mariko, Yumie and Mako belong only to me), I wish I'd do so soon.

Oh, and once the rating is R still, I will tell you that the adult content not suitable for children has arrived, though it may be lemon - lime. Anyways, enjoy the prologue, and please if you can, do review. Ja ne!  
  
Ouka No Yogen

Prologue: Kunoichi  
  
With a slash from the daggers of hers, and the blood from the victim, the Kunoichi had defeated the commander of a fort she had to head for importantly thanks to a mission. She wiped a hint of blood off of her leg, because somehow, it was almost bleeding. She used a sash that she had stolen, and wrapped it around her injured leg. Then she took a breath, and ran a hand lightly through her light brown hair. Hmmm... she thought, I wonder if there are any more people whom I should go after, spy upon, or eliminate them.

Kunoichi had no choice but leave the fort, smelling the strange scent of smoke from the firearms. Once she entered the forest, hoping she would find her home base safely, in which she usually rested most of the time before a mission was granted for her, she nearly heard a voice, and decided to be extremely quiet, and hear what was going on. Kunoichi looked through some grass, hoping to find what was going on, until...  
  
A man garbed in red was charging, and Kunoichi took a few steps backwards, to make sure she wouldn't get run over, or pounced upon, or even killed swiftly by the blade that was almost charging at her. Then she looked through a tree, and saw that the man in red was fighting against someone...someone like her, a ninja. As the fight continued, she was almost tired of watching it for two minutes, and left immediately. Sighing a bit to herself, Kunoichi didn't know why this occurred.

However, was it the man that was challenging the ninja to a duel? If he is done fighting, she thought, maybe I could have a run in with him. Jumping onto various branches until she reached the highest one, she took a really interesting glance at the silver moon. Kunoichi smiled to herself, knowing she would just rest on the branch, up until she could wake for the sun to rise. Just as she was about to rest, someone yelled from below.  
  
"Excuse me, miss!" The man yelled to Kunoichi, and she looked down, hoping to see his face. "Are you the assistant of the shinobi Hanzo Hattori?" he asked her aloud. The ninja then climbed down by going through the branches she had been on, until she landed her feet to the ground, and looking at his face with a look of sincerity. "No...but actually I may be. I'm just a plain kunoichi. You can just call me Kunoichi, if you want." Kunoichi replied, smiling a bit.

The man just frowned slightly, but said, "Well, Kunoichi, you may be a kunoichi, but the shinobi will be back to battle me. On the other hand, the name's Sanada Yukimura. Pleased to meet you." The ninja smiled softly, and replied, "Well, you are welcome to seeing me for the first time. I'd just hoped I'd be protecting you if you battle some people." Kunoichi crossed her arms, and grinned slightly. Yukimura nodded.  
  
For his reply, he said, "Well. You must be too kind for a woman like yourself, heh." and smirked a bit. Kunoichi then started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked her. "Nothing. I just liked your compliment, that's all." she replied, and smiled again. "Thanks." she said, and the warrior in red nodded. "You're likely welcome. So, Kunoichi, would you mind helping me on my quest?" Yukimura asked. Kunoichi thought about it, and said, "Sure. I can take that as an option."

"Good." he replied, giving her a little smile, which made her happy. "Oh, on the other hand, I have to have myself a final showdown soon at Osaka in the summer. I hope you do your best helping me." he said, making Kunoichi grateful. "Good. We should keep it like a promise, and a promise is a promise!" she said, and followed Yukimura's lead, after the deal and promise. While following him to his home base, she saw a tree of cherry blossoms, which were floating beautifully. Can they be a prediction that she could have a good future?  
  
The first chapter will have Kunoichi still, but in chapter two, the point of view will change, to this time, Oichi. Yes, there will be romance besides action and drama, but I still don't know whom to pair the girls up with. But for Noh, she's in love with...ah hem...you'll have to discover who it is in chapter four soon, okay? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	2. Chapter 1: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and the nickname for Saya. I own the three girls and the nickname. Since I already know that these four girls do have relationships, as do the original four characters, I don't wish to spoil it for you. Upcoming chapters will show the relationships. And for Tiger5913, thanks much, and I hope you are familiar with Samurai Warriors.  
  
Ouka no Yogen

Chapter One: Kunoichi  
  
Once Kunoichi woke from her sleep, it was somehow almost early morning. She yawned softly, then ran a hand through her brown hair. She got up, and looked around for Yukimura. She finally caught a glimpse of him, sleeping. His eyes were completely closed, and he looked pretty quiet whenever he was resting like that. The female ninja tapped at his head, which woke him up a bit. Yukimura yawned a bit, stretching for a moment, and looked at Kunoichi.

"Whom are you going after?" it was a question that she asked him. The man in red armor who had woken up replied, "Ieyasu Tokugawa." The female ninja nodded a bit, then said, "Who is he?" He replied, "He was a shogun here in Feudal Japan. Or as Lord Shingen admits, Kenshin Uesugi as an alternate." Kunoichi shook her head at Yukimura's reply, and smiled a bit. "You promised I'd team with you. Did you not break it?" she asked him. The male fighter replied, "Nope."  
  
That afternoon, once they had went on their adventure, Kunoichi told Yukimura that she was a ninja, and the man whom he was battling, as he told her, was Hanzo Hattori, a shinobi. For her, something bad was brewing between both she and the shinobi, because somehow, they had battled most of the time, but she felt happy for a while without Hanzo. Smiling to herself, she thought, Maybe we can head for the dojo of that Nobunaga guy. Yukimura then saw someone walking past him.

The man was a bit more taller, and had a mask covering half his face. He just looked at him, and then left. Kunoichi then asked him, "Who was that?" He replied, "Don't know. Maybe it's that guy with the weird mask who fights." The female ninja just sighed. "Look, Yukimura," Kunoichi said, "aren't we going to the dojo of the Oda army?" Yukimura took a glance at her, and just shrugged. "I guess so." he replied. Sweet, she thought to herself.  
  
That night, when it got dark, Kunoichi and Yukimura had to not expose themselves to the intruders, who were members of the Oda army. When one of the guards left, the ninja took a small glance, and saw the other guard was not a guard. It was a girl, and so was the third person. The first one was actually older than the two girls. They were somehow conversing about the battling. While Yukimura watched, Kunoichi had to keep her voice down, or else the two girls could catch her.

Once after the two girls finished their dialogue, they left immediately. The pair found they were not caught, because if they were, they would have been in huge trouble. "Is the wars and battles important to you?" Kunoichi asked. Yukimura just shook his head. "I guess." he replied. The ninja decided to take his hand, and the two decided to make camp located somewhere in the woods.  
  
While Yukimura just practiced his training, Kunoichi just rested next to a tree, sighing to herself. Suddenly, a small, light pink petal fell from the tree, and onto her hand. Shocked but amazed, she didn't know what was up with the pink petal. However, she inspected it. It was a beautiful, light pink cherry blossom. Hmmm, she thought, what does this have to do with my journey? Suddenly, the cherry blossom flew from her hand, and left for the endless journey of the skies. Kunoichi just looked concerned.

A cherry blossom? What does that mean about? Those thoughts were in her head, as she decided to make a small bed, and get ready for a long rest. However, she couldn't even stop thinking about the cherry blossom that was in her hand. Kunoichi sighed, looking up at the moonlit sky, and closed her eyes, letting her into a calm, deep and peaceful rest.  
  
Chapter Two will arrive soon, and soon in chapter three, the Point of view will switch from Oichi's to Okuni's. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	3. Chapter 2: Oichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors. Koei does.  
  
...oh, and on the other hand, Mariko, Yumie and Mako need to be paired up too, even though they are original characters. Yumie's the girl with the smiling face, and the helmet that makes her look more of eiher a Valkyrie or I-No, Mariko has short hair and wears a midriff, and Mako wears the same thing, but has a ponytail. For their weapons, Yumie has a spear, Mariko has a sword, and Mako has a naginata, and now, after chapter four, their points of view (POV) will happen soon, beginning with Mariko in chapter five.  
  
Ouka no Yogen

Chapter Two: Oichi  
  
A girl with a kendama holding a crimson ball in her hand, and a girl in armor, but excluding her helmet, were outside the Oda castle, talking to one another about how things are going. The girl with the kendama had brown hair, either short or held up by hairpieces, and was fiddling around with the kendama. Her name was Oichi. She was Nobunaga Oda's little sister, and possibly the youngest. The girl with the helmet on, but now off, had neck length auburn brown hair, had her spear in her room, and had her hands over her head, as she was lying next to a tree, ready to take a rest.

Her name was Yumie. She was also part of the Oda army, like Oichi, and was the assistant of Lady Noh. The two girls had became best friends since childhood, when Yumie was twelve and Oichi was eleven. Now both thirteen, for Oichi, and fourteen, for Yumie, the two girls kindly assist both Nobunaga and Noh. The two were actually talking about the latest battle, as the Oda army were planning to take on the Saito army. It had been some days since the Oda army defeated the Imagawa army, and the next battle, according to Yumie, had one mission talking about building a castle before the sun rises.

The auburn haired girl had constantly helped out Hideyoshi Toyotomi out, besides Lady Noh, and she was too excited to help out any officer. Oichi on the other hand, always assisted her older brother Nobunaga in trying to defeat the other armies: Honganji, Imagawa, Saito, Date, Takeda and the Uesugi. He was a powerful officer, but not as powerful as the strongest man, Keiji Maeda.  
  
"So, are you planning to help out one of Nobunaga's officers build a castle in one night? That's a pretty hard challenge, Yumie!" Oichi exclaimed, with a look a surprise on her face. "Yeah. Hideyoshi told me so. He said to me 'Help me out on building the castle, before that pesky sun could come up.' And I can't believe this, first we defeated the Imagawa army, and now we're going after the Saito army. Weird? Most likely." Yumie replied, tucking in some auburn hair onto her ear.

The two girls both giggled, since they were cheery and giddy. Their blissful personalities had always made the officers know that they were just kids. But Yumie was slowly growing up into a woman, while Oichi had to wait until her fourteenth birthday to grow up in to a budding woman. On the other hand, Noh was actually waiting for Yumie for discuss about the second battle, this time, on the Saito army. Oichi was needed to speak with Nobunaga about the Saito army, and somehow, she was needed to make some of those officers defect to the Oda army.

Noh had something to do with one of the officers, Mitsuhide Akechi, and his family. The army had not only him, but his beautiful assistant, the lovely yet stubborn Mariko. Also assisted with Mariko and Mitsuhide was a young man named Ranmaru Mori, a handsome young boy. Yumie, whatsoever had something to do with one of those three officers, and it was one of her most strangest secrets ever. She didn't even wish to tell it to Oichi, Lady Noh, Nobunaga or any other officer in the Oda army.  
  
"Anyways, Yumie, are we going to make some of the officers from the Saito army defect or what?" Oichi asked. Yumie then looked at her, and somehow nodded. Then, she grinned, and started to creep up behind her, and started tickling her underarms. The kendama wielding officer started laughing and laughing, as Yumie started laughing with her, too. "Who's going to be Nobunaga's best little sister ever, Oichi? Who?" Yumie asked, grinning.

Oichi continued to laugh, tears of laughter running down her face, as she tried to say, "M..Meeee! Yumie, stop tickling me, or you get tickled back, too!" then the girls reversed the tickling game, this time the younger girl tickling at the one year older girl's ribs. Yumie laughed the same way, with a grin still plastered on her pretty face, but just as Oichi stopped tickling when the girl commanded her to stop, they were both encountered by a woman with purple hair, and red lips.

It was Lady Noh. "Yumie," Noh said, "I have an important discussion with you." Then the auburn haired girl got up, wiped her eyes, and said, "Yes, Mistress." in a strange tone of voice after removing the smile off her face. Then Yumie brightened up when looking at Oichi, and said, "I have to speak with Mistress, so I'll catch you later. Bye!" and then followed Noh's lead. The brown haired girl smiled, waving bye to her. Then she fiddled around with her kendama, up until two people checked to see what she was doing.

Oichi turned around, only to see that the pair were gone, but their laughing and giggling could be heard.  
  
Looking a bit mad, Oichi decided to mind her business, as she was waiting for a while in order to speak with Nobunaga about the Saito army. Meanwhile, just as she yawned, and decided to get up, and head inside the castle to speak with her older brother, something touched the ball that the kendama was holding. It was a petal, colored pink. Oichi took the petal, and inspected it. Hm, she thought, what's this supposed to do? Does this petal make me have good luck in having Brother's army succeed?

Then she found out that it was a cherry blossom, and shrugged, thinking to herself, oh well, I guess this can give me good luck, I bet. Then the cherry blossom suddenly left her fingers, letting itself travel into the blue skies. But Oichi didn't understand why a cherry blossom would give her this much luck. Shrugging to herself again, the brown haired girl decided to fiddle around with her kendama, while looking at the skies, before someone called her.

"Oichi! Nobunaga has an important discussion with you!" It was Lady Noh, and Oichi stopped fiddling around, and called out, "Coming!" in a loud voice so that Noh could hear. Then the brown haired girl decided to head inside the castle, and to the meeting room, where she was supposed to discuss the battle against the Saito army with Nobunaga. On the other hand, the cherry blossom, was going somewhere else, to this time let a young girl, a shrine maiden know about the future, and then to Lady Noh, then to Mariko, then to Yumie, then one last girl, before their conquests could begin.  
  
Chapter three will be here soon, with this time, Okuni's POV. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	4. Chapter 3: Okuni

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors. Koei does. I only own Yumie, Mariko, and the third girl who's gonna be introduced soon. Still need some new pairings.  
  
Ouka no Yogen The Cherry Blossoms' Prediction  
  
Chapter Three: Okuni  
  
A young, innocent girl about fourteen or fifteen, with black brown hair which looked like it was shoulder length in the front, but a waist length ponytail in the back, and a warm smile that made her so angelic, and of course, her precious umbrella, which was actually a weapon soon enough, was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossom trees, as a peaceful blue sky made sense to it. Then walking slightly, her umbrella not opened yet, her dance began.

First it started with a twirl, then sways of her umbrella, and finally as she continued dancing, she opened her umbrella, and as she spun in circles with yet, a commotion started happening, but it didn't disturb the girl. First a heavy looking man, running while holding various items that he stole, and then a crowd of men and women trying to stop him. Just as the man continued on running through the cherry blossom trees, he dropped an item, and the item that he dropped was a hairpin.

That made him uptight, so he yelled, "What?! Keep hold of some stupid hairpin?! No way, no way! These beautiful cherry trees can have it for all I care!" The man's name was Goemon Ishikawa, and he looked pretty angered about losing the hairpin, so he kept running. Meanwhile, the hairpin fell from a branch where it landed on, and finally after the girl stopped dancing, she saw something, and that was the hairpin. Holding it in her hand, she smiled generously, thinking this would be a great item for her to have.

After she danced, the girl left the cherry trees, and stood next to a tree, in order to put the hairpin in her hair.  
  
The girl's name was Okuni, a shrine maiden, who was famed for her song and dance. She was kind hearted and sweet, and she used an umbrella for her weapon. Despite her poor choice of weaponry, she was actually good at using it. But there was one thing that she needed the most: A man who could be with her for the rest of her life until death, and eternity in the heavens. While watching the skies, and still holding her umbrella, she decided to head over to the shrine, the location she was protecting the most while becoming a warrior.

As the brunette girl went to the shrine, she saw a small bird, and then it flew to her hand, nesting itself on her fingers. Okuni giggled, when the bird let out a happy tweet. "Hello, little bird. It seems we haven't met before. Can I give you a name?" she asked. The bird chirped, knowing it wanted one. "Okay... I'll name you... Sakura, named after the cherry blossom trees. Is that okay?" Okuni said, and the bird chirped again, in a bright tone of voice.

"Well, I hope I'll see you again, Sakura. Goodbye!" she called aloud, and let the bird fly away. The shrine maiden smiled happily, and looked up at the sky. Then she decided to enter the shrine, and told herself to protect it. After visiting it, she left the shrine, and went to a secluded spot, that night. The moon was settling, and Okuni was a little frightened about darkness, but she decided to be brave and fight the fear. But suddenly, her peace broke when somebody fell from a branch in a tree.

Was it Goemon, or somebody else? Okuni had no choice but to inspect him.  
  
Goemon grumbled, but then got up, making Okuni a little worried. Then she ran away, hiding from a tree. "I need someone to help me out...somebody to assist me in my quest...like a guardian or something! I can't go after enemies without an assistant! Sheesh!" he said to himself, looking uptight about having no assistant. But then, the shrine maiden Okuni herself appeared from hiding, and then shook his hand. "Excuse me sir...Would you like this woman to accompany you?"she asked.

Then Goemon turned around, and replied, grinning broadly, "Sure, thanks....Wh-What!?" then he was shocked to find it was just a young girl, but then he shook it off, and decided to agree on having her with him. "Yeah...sure. I'd like you to help me." He replied, then mumbled to himself, "...I cannot believe some kid wanted to team up with me...thought it would be some boy, but this is ridiculous!" But Okuni smiled, saying, "I can really assist you on your quest, please?" with innocent, eager eyes.

Then Goemon stopped mumbling, and looked at her. "Okay then. Anyways, I'm going to Kyoto, because there's this Oda army psycho, who's more stronger than me, and is trying to eradicate the miscreants." Okuni nodded. "Well, I suppose I can help you, sir." she said, smiling caringly. Does she look like a little girl, Goemon thought, or am I just imagining? Then he smiled broadly, and shook her small hand. "Thanks much! You are one nice person to be an assistant! Thanks much!"

The shrine maiden giggled, and he joined in with laughter, too.  
  
Minutes after their conversation, Goemon was going to take a rest on the branch he was on before he fell off of it, and startled Okuni. The shrine maiden just kneeled on the ground, looking at the moon, and holding her umbrella with both her hands, and resting it on her knees. She smiled, knowing she needed some company, and thought to herself, this is the best day of my life, with that same smile plastered on her lovely face. Then, still looking at the sky, she saw a petal, colored pink, float from the sky, and finally, landing on her head.

Carefully, Okuni took the petal from her hair, and took a glimpse at it. Would this cherry blossom make myself strong enough to be Master Goemon's assistant? That thought rang in her head, and she smiled a bit, then let the cherry blossom fly away. Okuni then yawned slightly, and decided to use one of the branches, while one of them was occupied by none other than Goemon himself. Using the one on the right, the shrine maiden said quietly, "Good night, sir..I mean, Master Goemon."

And then lulled herself into a deep sleep. That cherry blossom whatsoever, was now going after four more people. Lady Noh was the next target, so the pink petal had to wait until either morning or afternoon to locate the castle of the Oda Army. And thus, the cherry blossom continued its journey for its seven predictions on the young female officers, and it just completed three predictions.  
  
Next chapter is Lady Noh's POV, as chapter five is Mariko's POV. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	5. Chapter 4: Noh

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors. Koei does. I only own Mako, Mariko and Yumie.

Ouka no Yogen  
  
Chapter Four: Noh  
  
It had been a day after the attack on Mount Inaba Castle, and some of the officers have successfully defected to the Oda army later on. Lady Noh was quite pleased about it, watching the sun rise, while her assistant Yumie was sleeping in her bedroom after wasting a lot of time playing around with her friends, and training a lot last night. The lovely woman's hair was a deep purple black, as she had deep red lips, a beautiful black dress, and her weapon was a mystery: First some kind of a staff, then later on, a weapon, which according to Yumie, resembles some kind of a wishbone, and so on.

Noh tapped a few of her fingers, her nails a deep red, on her right hip, thinking of what was going to happen at Ise soon. She then heard someone yawn from outside her bedroom, and decided to see what was going on. Noh realized that the yawn was from Yumie's room, so she went downstairs, found her room, opened it slowly, and saw her almost out of bed, stretching slightly, and looking around, until she saw her mistress. Scratching her head, covered by beautiful strands of neck length auburn hair, Yumie got up, and bowed gracefully, saying to Noh in a quiet voice, "Have you rested well, mistress?"

The attractive woman nodded. "Actually, I was planning to see if you were well or not, and somehow, I was watching the sun rise." Yumie just nodded. "Anyways, mistress, I am definitely happy you made some of the Saito officers defect, right?" she asked. Noh nodded, smiling a bit broadly. "Definitely. But on the other hand, there's one person whom you just never liked, and that was a female." Yumie just shook her head.  
  
"Yeah. It was that Mariko, right?" Yumie asked, preparing to go to the bathroom. Noh then thought about it, and secretly replied, "I guess so, Yumie." The auburn haired assistant of the beautiful lover of Nobunaga Oda just shook her head, smiling a bit, before closing the door, and going to take a bath. The older woman left her room, closing the doors, and finally returning to her room, when suddenly, a woman with short brown hair stood in the way.

"Lady Noh, good morning." she said, bowing politely. Noh just nodded, smiling a bit. "Well, Mariko, you just defected to us right?" she asked her. Mariko nodded, running a hand down her hair. "Of course I did. Ranmaru and Master, or Lord Mitsuhide did too." The brown haired girl replied, smiling to herself. "Mariko, there's somebody who doesn't seem to be friendly to you, and that is Yumie, my faithful assistant." Mariko just leered a bit.

"Yumie is the only person whom I gratefully detest, because it's obvious that she doesn't even like Mitsuhide's attitude towards her, and mine also, and she started to flirt with Ranmaru, and that pissed Mitsuhide and I off. So, Lady Noh..." then Mariko giggled to herself, "...boy that rhymes..." and started laughing. Noh just looked angered a bit. "You need to treat Yumie like a young girl instead of a child. She reached her fourteenth birthday and you know it."

Mariko then had no choice but to return to her room, but before she could, she looked at her from the back, and said, "Don't ask me why she just turned fourteen. She's just a kid." Noh just crossed her arms, and just looked stern.  
  
She's not a kid, Noh thought to herself, she's a young woman, even though she's blossoming into a young woman soon. The purple haired woman then went upstairs to where her room was. However, she wasn't going there, she was going to knock on Nobunaga's door, and tell him that it's time to discuss about the battle at Ise. He answered by opening the door, and giving her a kiss on her right hand. "Well, my love," Noh asked, "is the battle at Ise starting very soon?" her eyes glittering with beauty.

Nobunaga replied, "Soon, Noh. How are Oichi, Yumie, Mariko, Mitsuhide and Ranmaru?" The purple haired woman replied, "I checked on Yumie, and saw Mariko, both downstairs. I haven't checked on Oichi yet, nor saw either Ranmaru or Mitsuhide. That cold hearted Mariko seems to be some spoiled woman, isn't she?" then Noh just looked pensive about Mariko. "Patience, Noh," Nobunaga said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, Mariko needs to treat my assistant like a young woman, although she's still a blossoming teenager." The commander of his army nodded a bit, then asked, "Can you fetch me my suit? It may be a long time before the battle can begin." Noh nodded, decided to go downstairs to see Yumie, and have her get his suit and help him don it. After that, morning food was served, and Noh was seated in the back, facing Nobunaga, who was facing her in the front.

When she looked to the right, she saw Mariko and Mitsuhide sharing a quiet conversation. When she looked to the left, she saw Yumie speaking with Ranmaru, and telling that the brunette should treat her like a teenager instead of a child, making him respond the same way.  
  
Then that afternoon, before the mission could begin soon, Noh was outside, speaking with Oichi about the rivalry between Mariko and Yumie, and telling her to not have Mitsuhide's girlfriend, or was it assistant, baby both girls every once in a while. The younger girl smiled cheerfully, taking the older one's advice. Then her friend showed up, and asked Oichi if she can assist Hideyoshi, whose mission is supposed to burn the Ikko rebels' fort.

The younger girl knew Yumie was almost too young to be her friend's wife, but she told her that she can assist. The two girls high fived one another, and they decided to go play hide and seek. Meanwhile, Noh was just resting for a while, with a butterfly in her hand, when she suddenly saw a pink petal float to the ground. Letting the butterfly leave, the woman picked up the petal, and saw it was a cherry blossom. Could the cherry blossom mean that I will not take Nobunaga's life soon, leading it to true love?

She had thought about this, and sighing in a worried tone of voice. Then she saw that the cherry blossom floated away from her hand, letting it freely fly to a nearest tree. Hm, she thought, would Mariko and Yumie get predictions too from the sole cherry blossom? That question ran through her head, as she stared at the sky, while hearing giggling sounds as Oichi and her best friend continued to play hide and seek with one another.

"Maybe this means that the cherry blossom could hold predictions to some women, right?" She asked herself. Noh then went inside the castle, while waiting for the battle of Ise be briefed upon.  
  
Chapter five will be Mariko's POV, and in chapter six, Yumie's POV will start. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	6. Chapter 5: Mariko

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors, except for Mariko, Yumie and Mako.  
  
...and one last thing: This is the first love scene. It's lime and somewhat lemonish, but don't worry.

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 5: Mariko  
  
Free from having been pestered by the young girl Yumie, and being forced to become a true member of Nobunaga Oda's forces, and of course, happy about leaving the frontlines while battling at Ise, possibly because of her less friendly talk with Yumie while battling, Mariko was lazily disrobing in the bathroom, wanting to take a bath by herself. Mariko was attractive of course, but not as way attractive as Lady Noh, with short brown hair ending at her chin, and eyes of a beautiful maiden, but filled with strange stubborness.

Like Ranmaru and Mitsuhide, her weapon was a sword. It was actually kept in her bedroom, since she wasn't going to battle now. It was night, and she was pretty much tired of having to be put up by Noh because of her unfriendly attitude towards Oichi and Yumie. All she wanted to do was wanting them to know her better instead of just looking at her and going, 'Does she look like a disciplinarian?' That disciplinarian quote had pissed Mariko off, as she told them to not call her names.

Because of this her best male friend, Mitsuhide, was planning soon to betray the Oda army at Honnouji. Having to be put up by Noh after acting mean dialogues with the ladies, and arguments with Noh, she had no choice but to just run back to her room, cover herself with sheets, and cry into her pillow, until Mitsuhide would come up to see her and comfort her. But this night, she was actually going to take a bath, and doing so she did.

She stepped into the waters of the bathtub, and then sat down, letting her thoughts come to mind.  
  
She had thought about the time she first met Mitsuhide, her hair long and reaching her waist before she cut it. It was the first time she had ever been in an army, for she had been trained by people who wanted her to join clans she didn't like, so she decided to try and assist him. Soon, the Saito army managed to let her stay for a few months until she can leave, and she became close friends with not only Mitsuhide, but also another officer, and that officer was Ranmaru.

At first, the younger man thought she was friendly and very nice, and somehow, he had a crush on her, but she didn't return the favor. She had secretly admired the older man, as her stubborness decreased, and trust grew, and somehow she developed a relationship with him, for she had not only liked him for his compassion, but also for fighting for the Saito army, then defecting to Nobunaga's army, and later on, betraying them at Honnouji.

Soon during her Saito days, she cut her hair to look more of a female officer instead of a maiden who looked more of an officer but didn't look like one. When she joined the Oda army, she hardly made any new friends, because some of the officers thought that they wouldn't be friendly to stubborn, spoiled women like Mariko. Because of this, she tried to get even with Yumie and Lady Noh by bombarding their romantic moments: Noh was secretly dying to fall in love with Nobunaga, while for Ranmaru, since he felt unhappy about Mariko not having a crush on him, he developed a relationship with Yumie, Noh's assistant.

Mariko was already angered about what happened after the battle at Ise.  
  
When the battle was over, and the Ikko rebels were completely eliminated, Mariko and Mitsuhide have just left the frontlines, making Ranmaru feel unhappy but worried about having to know that the pair would betray them. Before dinner arrived, the brunette was minding her business, when she caught up with the young boy, and was shocked to find a necklace in his hand. "What is this? Some kind of a gift for your girlfriend?" she asked him.

The ebony haired boy had no choice but to reply to her, "She's not my girlfriend, just a good friend. Anyways, Mariko, it's a gift to Yumie, since she had been so kind to me once Lord Mitsuhide and of course, you left the frontlines during the battle at Ise. She treated me like a friend, like both of you, and I had always thought, she would be like a big sister to me, although she's only fourteen years old, and I'm actually more taller than her. Also, I do not want you and Lord Mitsuhide to betray us. If you do, I would be heartbroken, knowing that a friend and his female friend have left us behind. I have trusted not only you and him, but also Yumie. So thus, I wanted to give this necklace to her."

This completely pissed Mariko off, letting her rage a bit, and leave him. Then that night, before she proceeded to take a bath, she had minded her business performing her kata when she heard noises. She stopped, and slowly came up to a tree to see what was the matter. To her sight it was Ranmaru giving Yumie the necklace! Could this actually mean that if she and Mitsuhide left the Oda army, he would worry about killing his friends, and letting Yumie do so?  
  
That eternal question ran through her head for about five seconds. She got out of the bath, dried herself off, and put on a robe. Then she proceeded to go to her room, and think about the whole Yumie matter. When she looked out the window, she saw the ivory moon and its friend, the beautiful navy blue sky, with vibrant stars. Sighing to herself, Mariko rested her head on her arms, looking almost bored about it, until she was surprised to see a cherry blossom flying from the sky, and finally entering her room through the window, and landing itself on her bed.

She stopped watching the sky, turned around and saw the pink petal resting on her pillow. Sitting on her bed, she managed to pick it up, and gaze at it. Maybe this can help me get revenge on Yumie, because of stealing Ranmaru away from me and Mitsuhide, or maybe because of an attempt to rid Nobunaga? That thought ran through her head now, while she still gazed at the petal. Suddenly, the petal flew from her hand, and she saw that it was flying away to the nearest tree.

Of course it was waiting for its sixth victim, because it had just completed five predictions. Convinced that the cherry blossom would let her succeed soon, Mariko rested herself on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and finally smiling to herself. "Watch out Yumie and Lady Noh," she said to herself, "I may or may not succeed, but the Oda army need to think of treating me right. Heh heh.." She finally giggled to herself, grinning like a mischief maker. Then she closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
But she didn't sleep long. Mariko soon opened her eyes, and then got out of bed. She wanted to pay a visit to Mitsuhide, because it was obvious that she needed to know if she would help him betray the Oda army soon, and soon try to conquer the world through compassion. The short haired woman left her room, still clad in her nightclothes, closed the doors, and with a small lantern in her hand, looked around in the dark for Mitsuhide's room.

Minutes later, she located it, and soon Mariko knocked softly on the door. He wasn't sleeping, just thinking before he could do so, and he responded by walking to the door, and opening it. "Mariko?" he said to her. "Master Mitsuhide.." she said, sighing a bit pitifully, "how will we leave this clan?" The burgundy haired warrior looked sincere, and sat on the bed, as he replied, "I don't know, but there must be a better plan. Nobunaga and I were supposed to go different ways. He wanted to conquer Japan using domination, while I, Mitsuhide Akechi would conquer Japan using compassion."

Mariko nodded. "Well, I cannot sleep because of these thoughts running through my head. I don't know what to do. Either we leave Ranmaru and Yumie, or stay. What should we do?" she asked, looking through the window. Then he looked at her puzzled face. "Dearest Mariko," he said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he got off the bed, and looked at her. "I must betray him, because there wasn't a better way to stay with the Oda clan. My dear, you were still claimed as the Vixen of Saito, and I respect that."

With a smile on her face, Mariko just looked proud. "Thank you." she said, and proceeded to kiss him.  
  
Meanwhile, a minute after some kissing, Mariko was only clad in her underwear, as she proceeded to hold at one of Mitsuhide's hands, as they both kissed continuosly, while the moonlight basked into the room. Then stopping her soft kisses, she gazed into his eyes, and said, "This is my first time doing this, but before we can kiss our virginities goodbye, I must ask you one single question." He nodded, as she said, "May I be able to undress you, or will you be able to undress me, first?"

Then nervously, her partner had no choice but to sigh, and respond with, "...Yours." Hesitantly, he didn't want to do something sinful to her, but then she told him, "It's okay. We'll play it safe." Then she took off her underwear, revealing her nude bottoms. She didn't wear a bra, because she worn it underneath her nightclothes, before she could take it off. Finally, still on top of him, she straddled Mitsuhide a bit, then kissed him full on the lips.

Her eyes glittered with anticipation, and proceeded to try and help him out his undergarments. "Mariko?! Don't!" He said to her, and he started feeling embarrassed. He was too embarrassed because Mariko would find him unattractive if he was naked. "Mariko..?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. She giggled, kissing him again, and finally saying, "It's okay, Mitsuhide.." then they both kissed, as he held her calmly. Soon, after she helped him out his undergarments, the two lovers exchanged kisses, and Mariko put her hands on the headboard, letting him show up from behind.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Mariko?" he asked her.  
  
The short haired nodded, saying, "It's okay, Mitsuhide. I'll let you do so, but very slowly, in a careful way, understand?" Who would never know that a woman so cold hearted would be extremely soft hearted on the man she loved? He nodded softly, and slowly he entered her, letting himself break her petals. Mariko let out a small groan in pain, but suddenly she felt his hand holding hers. "Are you okay?" Mitsuhide asked her. "Yeah. I'm fine." she replied, and then he slowly, and steadily, moved himself inside and out of her, letting her soft moans almost becoming heard, but those noises were completely quiet.

Soon a minute later, he had one of her legs on one of his shoulders, and he was entering her over and over again. Mariko again let her moans escape from her lips while he continued to bask into the glow of lovemaking. Both the lovers' moans of pleasure were so quiet, if you were asleep, it would rarely disturb you from doing so. Suddenly, the position changed, and he was on top of her this time. He continued to enter inside of her again and again, until he felt his climax heading in soon.

Going a little faster this time, Mitsuhide kissed Mariko's lips, letting the smoldering young woman give in to what he was doing to her. Finally, she said, "Cannot..take it no more...my love.." and they both kissed, letting her climax arrive, and his too. Then he let some his waves of pleasure enter her, but he didn't want to let her have a child, so he just let some drops of her seed fall onto her love area. They both then kissed, as Mariko ran her hands through his burgundy tresses.  
  
Then, she fell into a peaceful sleep with him, but she opened her eyes, as she asked Mitsuhide, "What if Nobunaga were going to kill us if we left him behind?" with a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "Mariko," he said to her, "He was said to dominate Japan, but out of all of us three, Ranmaru wanted to become part of the clan. What also made him feel comfortable was the young girl who went by the name of Yumie. She's been his partner, like you were my partner, but she and you have hated one another, because it was obvious that she was wanting him to be with her forever. During the battle at Ise," he took a breather, and ran a hand through her short hair, "we both left the frontlines. This made Ranmaru worry that we weren't interested of joining Nobunaga's army, but then Yumie told him it was going to be okay. So she protected him, and he protected her back. Mariko, you were very upset with this, right?" he said, and Mariko nodded.

"She said to me that I was a disciplinarian, and I thought she was some kind of little brat who would follow the footsteps of her mistress, Lady Noh." she replied. Then he kissed her forehead. "Mariko, I need you to tell her that this rivalry is getting out of hand, because her new friend is worried about killing me." he said to her, and she nodded again. "Good. Mitsuhide, I need to go back to my room. Goodnight, and thanks for letting me stay." she said, then she got out of bed, redressed, and left him in his room.

She then went back to her room, and started to go back to sleep. She was thinking about the prediction however, instead of what her friend told her.  
  
Well, seven paragraphs of lemony lime goodness, huh, but don't worry, there would be more soon. Chapter six will be Yumie's POV, and as for the seventh chapter, Mako's. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	7. Chapter 6: Yumie

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors, except for Mariko, Mako and Yumie, and the nickname 'Kotone' for the character Saya (non original character, she's from the game). Koei owns the game.  
  
Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 6: Yumie  
  
In the afternoon, a group of girls were gathering for a private meeting, outside the Oda army's castle, and they were a total of four. They were sitting next to a cherry blossom tree, and they were talking about their relationships, some important and some private. One was Oichi, the younger sister of Nobunaga and the second girl was Yumie, the assistant of Noh. There were two other girls there. One was the master's daughter, Saya, whom occasionally was nicknamed 'Kotone' by Yumie a lot, and the other was a young girl with brown long hair kept in a ponytail.

The girl with the ponytail was named Mako. Possibly all four were talking about their old and new relationships going on in their life, as the naginata wielding one was the first girl up. "So, one time, as I was preparing for a lesson by Kotone's father, some guy was arguing with one of his friends, until he caught a glimpse of me. While I was doing so, he said to one of his friends, 'Did you see that girl? She looks like one fine treasure to be an assistant!' and they just face faulted. Weird, eh?"

The other girls laughed and giggled, along with Mako, and then Kotone was next up. "For me, it all started one day while I donned the olive green kimono father gave to me for my birthday, and I was minding my business, until a pebble hit me." The girls giggled, then she went on. "I was surprised that it was a woman that the pebble hit, and it was me, allright! The man who kicked the pebble at me, then told me he was after the Oda army, then just as he took me inside, I slapped him in the face! What a pervert!"

All the girls started laughing and laughing until they couldn't do it no more.  
  
Yumie asked Kotone, after wiping her eyes, "That was so hilarious! So what's his name?" The short haired girl shrugged. "I don't know..but someday, he would.." she replied, as the auburn haired girl tapped Mako's shoulder. "So, Mako," she asked, "what's that boy's name?" The girl with the ponytail just looked suspicious, but then replied with a smile, "Well, if I met him then I would've told you it, right?" Yumie just ran a hand through her neck length auburn hair, just grumbling a bit, but grinned slightly.

"Hey, Oichi," she turned to kendama wielding girl, "are you in love with someone?" The tomboy princess looked at her friends, and shrugged slightly, saying, "Well, no, except that one time, this guy with blond hair came up to me when I was practicing, and he said to me 'Hey, I think I'm starting to like you.' and then I replied with 'Well, I like you too.' and I ran away from him laughing. You should've seen the blush on my cheeks. Noh admitted that I was in love, wasn't I?" then Oichi giggled, and all four giggled the same way.

"Anyways, Yumie," she asked, "Do you have anybody as your soulmate?" as she grinned. Yumie was almost going to break a sweat, because she had just made new friends with Ranmaru only, and not with Mariko and Mitsuhide, because she thought the other two would just have to admit that she was trusting the young boy more than the compassionate man and his cold hearted but beautiful assistant, who never grew stubborn when with him.

So, she took a deep breath, counted to three, and finally starting telling her story.  
  
"Well, it was after the siege of Inabayama castle, when we made Ranmaru, Mitsuhide, Mariko and a few officers from the Saito clan defect. The morning after, I had breakfast with the others, and it turned out, Mariko or Mitsuhide weren't sitting next to me. Guess who it was?" Yumie said, and then whispered in each girl's ear. "It was Ranmaru, and not compassionate nice guy Mitsuhide or attitude hungry bitch Mariko, and you didn't even know it!"

Then the other girls' eyes widened. Oh my gosh, Oichi thought, I didn't even know Hideyoshi's would be bride would flirt with him. "So, during the battle at Ise, when Mitsuhide and Mariko left the frontlines, he started acting worried about it, so I told him it's allright, and he just replied with a soft smile." The other girls looked at each other, shocked. "Then the night after that, he gave me a small locket in order of his gratitude. Cool, huh?" she said, fiddling around with the locket.

"And during the morning, he told me this: 'If you have remained more than a good friend, Yumie, it would be grateful, if we have gained some age, and have married.' and guess what? I was too excited for words. On the other hand, Mariko was just angry for a while, but she's just too spoiled and mean." The others were silent, eyes widened with shock. They were at a loss for words. But in Oichi's thoughts, what would Noh think? What would just really happen, if someday, Noh woke up in the morning, in order to proceed to enter Yumie's room downstairs, open the door, and find her assistant sleeping in bed with him, with her head resting on his chest, and his hand stroking her auburn tresses?  
  
Now that would be scandalous, Oichi thought to herself, as she just looked worried, but finally smiled. "Well, good luck to your relationship, Yumie. Anyways, I have to go see Brother. Bye!" she said, and left Yumie and the others. Mako and Kotone had to hurry back to the master's dojo, so they left her behind, too. Meanwhile, as she minded her business, looking at the pale sky, she saw a cherry blossom petal fall and land itself on her left thigh.

Picking it up, she inspected it. Could it mean that I would be ready for a planned romance to bloom soon, she thought, as she closed her eyes, and concentrated. "Hm.. Maybe this cherry blossom can help me discover romance, but in a new way, perhaps?" she said to herself, as she looked at it closely. Suddenly, it fell from her hand and started its journey to where the master's dojo. Tonight, its last prediction would begin, but would it be Kotone or Mako?

Maybe I should go back to the Oda army's castle, and start convincing myself that this prediction would be correct, she again thought to herself, as she got up, and decided to leave the trees behind. She was making her way towards the castle, thinking about this whole incident, and how her future would be with the help of the pink petal that had landed on her leg. What if the prediction goes wrong? What if the prediction alters my future?

Those thoughts ran through her head, as she planned to go and locate Noh for a conversation, telling her that she wants to assist Ranmaru or not, if Mariko and Mitsuhide would let her.  
  
Chapter seven will be Mako's POV, and it starts back to Kunoichi's POV. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	8. Chapter 7: Mako

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors. Koei owns them. I only own Mako, Mariko and Yumie, including the nickname 'Kotone' used for the character Saya.

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 7: Mako  
  
That night, Mako was staying over at Kotone's dojo, where the master lived. He had trained her to become a new warrior for twelve months, and she never wanted to join a clan, since then. It was over, however, but she was still trying to find a decision. There was a secret that laid within her that a young boy killed her parents when she was still a naive fourteen year old girl. Now Mako is awaiting her fifteenth birthday, and she was dying to let Yumie come to the party.

Kotone, however, wanted to take care of the dojo, but then decided to go with the flow. So in three days, her celebration would arrive as possible. Now, she was polishing the tip of her naginata, and waiting for the time to go to bed. Somehow, she was getting ready to do her kata for a while, but heard the voice of Kotone, "Mako! It's dinner!" Not willing to do the kata now, Mako decided to put her naginata away, and went inside the dojo.

She was treated to food she would really become interested in eating, and sake, but she didn't wish to get drunk. So she asked the master's daughter for just one cup of sake, and she agreed, bringing her the drink a minute later. While dinner was still going on, Mako asked, "Master, may I speak with you after dinner?" The master just nodded slightly, and said to her, "Mako, I suggest you do so before bedtime, because it would be too late to ask about something."

Nodding also, the naginata wielding teenager finished her dinner, and went back outside to perform her kata. Kotone then asked her father, "Father, is Mako going to tell us about her parents' murder?" He just shrugged a bit as a reply. "I don't know, Saya." he said to her.  
  
Outside, Mako was performing her kata with her naginata, when she heard the rustling of bushes. She stopped, knowing it could be an emergency or not, so she decided to put her naginata away again, and looked around in the forest. She called out, "Hello? Who's making this much noise in the middle of the night?" in a loud voice so that someone would respond. Sighing, she just shrugged, as she said to herself, "Thought it was my imagination, but this is ridiculous.." in a small voice.

Mako was planning to return to the dojo, when she felt someone cover her mouth. The girl tried to get out of the unknown figure's grasp, and suddenly, she fell to the ground, letting some of her brown hair in a ponytail cascade to her left shoulder. "Hey! Aren't you that girl that's supposed to be my assistant?!" the figure said to her. Mako shook a bit, looking almost embarrassed about being this person's assistant. "Um...my name's Mako. Wh..what's yours?" she asked, looking a bit fearful that it would be a hulking, huge man ready to try and hurt her.

Instead it was...a young boy. He had his arms crossed, and was tapping his foot, waiting for her to get up, and introduce herself. "Well, my name's Masamune Date," and he put one of his oak swords onto her neck, but not slicing it, but letting it tap slightly, "and I'd be likely to have assistance by someone who would gladly offer. Some of those rude imbeciles didn't wish to be my assistants. Oh, and that Oichi kid? I tried to seduce her, but all she did was scream and rush to where her brother was."  
  
"Actually," Mako said, looking a bit stubborn, "she's one of my friends." Masamune blinked a bit. "Oh, I see. She's one of your friends AND the sister of that Nobunaga Oda, right?" he asked her. Some of his officers were laughing a bit, because they thought he was flirting with the young girl. "HEY!" he yelled at his allies, "This woman here is not my girlfriend! Understand?!" Then they cowered when he yelled at them. "Well," Mako said, acting nicely, "I would..." then she giggled, "I would likely to join your clan, please??"

All of the officers including Masamune, were all shocked. Why would a young girl who wielded a naginata, and was good friends with Oichi and Yumie join the Date clan? What is obvious that Mako thought he was polite of asking her to be his assistant? Or maybe she was interested in trying to blame him for murdering her parents when she was just fourteen years old? But if she told Masamune that he killed her parents, would he wish to kill her too?

"Fine." he said, rolling his only eye a bit, while the other eye was gone, and covered with an eyepatch, then he said, "But you have to ask your master to do so. Understand, Mako?" Nodding, she replied, "Okay." in a soft spoken tone of voice. Then as she left, all the officers except Masamune started grinning and snickering about their young, stubborn leader and the sweet, innocent Mako in a relationship. Suddenly, the boy turned around, and said through clenched teeth, "Mako and I are NOT in love! Do you understand, imbeciles!?!"

All the others, except for Masamune, cowered, and ran away from him, sniveling like children. Sighing, he crossed his arms, looking very pensive as he followed them.  
  
Mako returned to the dojo, and asked the master if she could join the Date clan. Shocked, the master didn't understand why the leader Masamune himself murdered the girl's parents, but suddenly, he replied with a frown, "I suggest you can, but you must pass two tests: Musou and Combo." Smiling softly, she hugged the master, and said, "Thanks." and left the dojo. Kotone was worried about Mako, however. Would she betray the master's daughter, Yumie and Oichi altogether?

Would the three girls have no choice but to protect her from that realm of evil, possibly because they found he killed her parents? Or would the girl wish to kill them all? Only one question was a yes, and that was the second. As the young girl that wielded the naginata stared at the sky, she saw a cherry blossom hit the tip of the naginata, but she caught it, and looked at it. Could this really mean I can get back at Masamune for killing my parents, or would this mean love and betrayal to my friends?

She thought to herself, as she looked at it. Suddenly, she saw the cherry blossom fly from her hand, and it then turned to speckles of dust. The six other pieces of dust had went over to the other girls, as the seventh stayed with Mako. Smiling a bit, she decided that her prediction was a decision to make. Does it mean that I love him and I must betray my friends, or I would betray him, telling him that he killed my parents? She thought to herself again, as she picked up her naginata, and went straight inside the dojo, where she must face herself a good night's rest.  
  
POVs will resume in that same order, and there are seven love scenes left. On the other hand, one of them's in a bonus POV, which is in Kotone / Saya's POV, but coming soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	9. Chapter 8: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors, except Mako, Yumie, Mariko, and the nickname for the character Saya. Koei does.  
  
Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 8: Kunoichi  
  
At one of the tents where some of the Takeda clan were either taking naps, or getting themselves some food, Kunoichi ate a meat bun that she stole from the table before lunch occurred. While eating, she was called upon by Shingen Takeda, the commander of the army. The old man was occasionally a blissful one, and loved to laugh and call his enemies 'amateurs'. His hearty laugh made Kunoichi happy, but she was pretty worried if he died of old age, who's going to replace him?

She knew she was Yukimura's guardian, so she went out the tent, and ran up to Shingen. "Yeah, what is it?" she asked. The commander then replied, "The Tokugawa had planned to try and destroy us soon, but we'll soon prevail at Mitagahara." Kunoichi nodded, smiling. "Sure, as long as I take care of Yukimura." she said. Some of the officers were, on the other hand, giving out rumors that she was in love with the Crimson Samurai.

She didn't like those comments, and told them if they did so again, she would actually smash their heads on rocks. However, Kunoichi didn't do so, but still, didn't enjoy the comments. "Ahem." Shingen said to the officers, "Yukimura is not in love with this woman. Instead they are just friends. Understand that?" The officers then grumbled to one another as they left immediately. "Is lunch soon going to begin, my lord?" she asked him.

He let out a small chuckle, and said to Kunoichi, "In about two minutes." with a smile. "Okay then. I'll go see Yukimura if I feel like it." she said to him, and he called out to her as she went into the forest, "Don't forget to come back for lunch, understand?" and she replied with, "Okay then!"  
  
When Kunoichi walked into the woods, she looked around for Yukimura, while trying to locate where he was. He told her he was going to train in the woods, but after a few minutes, this made her almost mad, so she decided to tell the commander Shingen that she was going to find him. Soon, when she got there, she saw the clearing was empty. Stomping her foot in anger, she was about to become completely mad, when she heard some small noises.

Kunoichi then followed where the noises were coming from, and soon she saw him, and he was...basking in a cool, clear lake? "Lord Yukimura! I thought you were supposed to come back after training!" she said to him, as she took her shoes off, and put her feet into the water. Soon, the Crimson Samurai was shocked to see her almost upset. "I was waiting for you to let me eat lunch with you, but did you come back! N-O! Nada! Zilch! Nothing at all!" Kunoichi said, and crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on, Kunoichi," Yukimura said to her, looking a bit regretful, "My muscles were aching, so I had to take myself a rest in the lake here." The female ninja just grumbled, until she asked him, "Well, is it okay if I join you?" The man was shocked. "What?! And disturb my..uh..well..maybe so. But don't tell the lord Shingen, understand?" he said to her, and finally, the girl started giggling, and took her hat off, and just as she was getting out of the water to undress, someone alarmed her.

"HEY!" Kunoichi yelled, and saw it was the ninja who fought Yukimura, Hanzo Hattori himself. Looking angry, she looked up from the bottom of the tree.  
  
"Hanzo! What are you doing here?! You're SO not supposed to come here when I was going to rest at the lake!" Kunoichi yelled, and the ninja just smirked through his mask. "Well, I am sorry for interrupting your conversation with the Crimson Samurai.. Even though you are just a young girl, you seem to be a reckless counterpart for a stern, quiet ninja like me.." Hanzo said, and Kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Duh! How come you're always so quiet and very determined all the time?" she asked.

The ninja then left the tree's branch, and landed himself onto the ground, facing her. "Listen, little girl, if you do not wish to be with Yukimura, I suggest you can join the Tokugawa army, for eternity.." Hanzo said, and proceeded to try and gaze in her eyes, until Yukimura yelled, "Get your damn hands off of her!" Then the ninja frowned slightly, looking at him instead of Kunoichi. "Yukimura, you may be a little more louder than me, but my quietness cannot defeat the noise from your lips.."

Soon, the pink dressed girl slapped herself in the face, "HELLO?! Aren't you trying spy on Lord Yukimura rather than try and see me getting ready to undress and start bathing with him? You know that's what perverts do!" Kunoichi asked in a maddened tone of voice. Hanzo finally sighed to himself. "Sorry, little girl, I would've left.. You know I would never have those thoughts in my head.." Suddenly, he jumped up to a branch, and then another, and finally after several branches, he left.

"Yukimura," Kunoichi said, "I have to go. Can you see me for lunch?" as she put her hat and shoes back on.  
  
Yukimura sighed a bit, and nodded. "Anyways, the Tokugawa army are our rivals. We have to stop them. I'm pretty much glad for you of telling Hanzo not to see you naked." Kunoichi giggled. "Of course. See you later, you Crimson Samurai!" she exclaimed, as she jumped from tree to tree, getting to the location of where the Takeda clan are. During lunch, she was snoozing after chomping down on her food, when she felt something touch her shoulder.

She woke up, and saw Shingen looking at her. "Did you see Yukimura?" he asked her. Kunoichi shrugged, replying, "I actually saw him bathing, and I thought I'd join him, but the ninja Hanzo himself saw us, and I told him to leave because he would've embarrassed himself if a quiet, stern man like him would be a pervert, and if he saw me naked." Shingen laughed, but then told her, "The Tokugawa army are still planning to obliterate us. But listen, if you can assist Yukimura like you did at Kawanakajima, I'd be glad."

Kunoichi grinned, giggling as she clapped her hands. "Thanks! You're the best person ever!" she said, and gave him a hug. Shingen took her hat off, and fluffed her short hair. "And you're a pretty good assistant to Yukimura. Now, better finish your lunch, or you won't have a snack." he said, and Kunoichi then saw that her food was almost eaten up. Chuckling to herself, she then ate the rest, while hoping the next battle would be successful, and hoping that she would kick some Tokugawa butt, especially Hanzo's butt, possibly because of her rivalry with him.  
  
Chapter 9 will appear soon, so can you guess what happens soon? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	10. Chapter 9: Oichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors except Mariko, Mako, Yumie and the nickname given for Saya. Koei does. Note that this chapter will contain sexual situations, so if you're under 18, don't read, but if you wish to, keep that door closed. The same went for that scene with Mariko. Oh, and did I mention one of my friends Librastargirl loves Samurai Warriors? I hope she reviews.  
  
Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 9: Oichi  
  
Stars gleamed in the sky, as Oichi looked through her window. It had been a day after the battle at Ise, but there was something brewing in her life now. Nagamasa Asai, a man who seemed to be friendly to Nobunaga, her brother, was planning to admit to her that he loved her. The young girl seemed too excited for him to be here tonight, but she was worried that he would show up detected. So he found a correct way without waking some of the officers up, especially her brother, Ranmaru, Noh and Yumie.

Yes Oichi did wished to see him, but she couldn't keep the excitement inside of her any longer. Grinning happily, the girl with the kendama let the window open, and fell onto her bed, looking at the ceiling with a grin on her face. Just as she did, Oichi heard the door open. It was Yumie, as the girl with auburn hair asked her, "Had a run in with Mako and Kotone..That's all." and let out a small yawn. "Anyways, mistress is telling me about that Mariko again. Now, I have to surprise that short haired bitch by putting circle shaped slices from meat buns and spitting on her pretty face."

Then the two girls giggled, and Yumie finally said, "Goodnight." as she left Oichi's room, closing the door shut. Suddenly, as the young girl resumed looking up, and dreaming of Nagamasa, she didn't notice that he came out of the window, but did he use a rope to climb up there? "Hey!" Oichi called aloud, but he put a finger to her lips, saying, "Quiet. Everyone's sleeping."  
  
"Oh..so, what is it, Nagamasa? Got anything important?" Oichi asked. The samurai whose hair looked blond yellow in color sat on her bed, letting her sit up, too. "Well, Oichi, when I first saw you, you were not only sweet and pretty, but also beautiful.." he said, making the kendama wielding girl giggle. "..Now I have some important discussions with your brother, Nobunaga Oda himself." Nagamasa continued, and Oichi then said, "Um..Nagamasa? Is there something about him that makes you feel uncomfortable?" with a look of curiousity on her innocent face.

"Well, Oichi, he's admitting to me that you as his sister was very happy to see me as a new friend, but when our relationship skyrocketed, it seems now that he's going to take on me soon." Nagamasa replied, making Oichi look a bit worried. "My sister in law Noh is actually planning to either kill him or not, possibly because she loves him, and my friend Yumie is in love. But why is he going to battle you?" she asked. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, Oichi, I want to protect you because if you were defeated by Nobunaga, how would friendships between brothers and sisters be damaged?"

Oichi had no choice but sigh and say, "I'm worried about brother." and she finally felt his hands on her shoulders, as Nagamasa said, "Oichi, I don't want to let you go." and he kissed her, letting her blush softly. She returned his kiss, letting her arms wrap around him, and finally smiled, but felt herself thinking. I do not wish to get pregnant while still fourteen and a half years old, she thought, so I have to let him be careful.  
  
And be careful Nagamasa did, as he carefully laid her down, and kissed her forehead, and making Oichi blush softly. Letting him take her shoes off, and making her socks still on her feet, the young girl kissed him again, making her now realize that this man would be her new husband to be if she married. Soon, he let his lips guide towards her blushing cheeks, making Oichi giggle slightly. Then she said to Nagamasa, "I'm not letting go too." in a soft voice, laughing softly.

She kissed him finally on his lips, and he pulled her close for an embrace. While the two embraced and kissed one another, the warrior took his headgear off, and was about to undress her carefully when she said, "Hey! Why don't I do so?" in a small voice, hoping that some of the officers would not hear her loudly or else she and Nagamasa would get caught. So Oichi had to speak quietly in order to let him do the bidding, letting him carefully try and get her out of her clothes.

Finally, minutes later, she was only wearing her underwear and socks, plus she was blushing slightly. "Um..." Oichi said, but covered herself with some of the sheets. She was frightened that he would find her less attractive with budding breasts, but Nagamasa said, "You're pretty, very pretty, and it seems you're grown up." with a smile on his face. The girl giggled, and let the sheet fall down. Her chest was now exposed, knowing that Oichi had medium shaped breasts, despite having still blossoming into a young woman like Yumie did, although the assistant of Lady Noh was already fourteen going on fifteen.  
  
So, after minutes of canoodling with one another, Nagamasa had no choice but to undress also. Oichi watched with a look of innocence, her knees to her chest, and was smiling brightly. Soon, clad in his underwear, he kissed her again, now letting his hands caress her twin mounds oh so gently. While doing so, he let his tounge glide across one of her perky nipples, making Oichi moan a bit, but then he stopped when she said, "Don't bite them. They're sensitive." and almost pouted.

"Hey, Oichi," Nagamasa said, running his hand down one of her cheeks filled with flush, "you don't have to be worried about having them bitten." He made her smile softly, and so the younger sister of Nobunaga kissed him dearly, saying to him, "Okay, but please, Nagamasa, go easy on them." with a look of hope on her face. Nagamasa nodded, now letting his tounge run down to her stomach, making Oichi twitch softly, moaning as he licked where her navel was until she started giggling.

But then she laughed a bit loudly, and heard someone say, "Oichi! Is that you?" Was it her brother Nobunaga? Was it her friend Yumie and or her friend's boyfriend Ranmaru? Or was it her sister in law Lady Noh? "Hide quickly!" Oichi said to Nagamasa calmly, as he took his clothes, and went straight to the bathroom. She hid underneath the covers, and the door opened to be revealed as Yumie looking around. However, she didn't notice her friend's clothes scattered on the floor.

Shrugging, the auburn haired girl closed the door, and Oichi got out of bed, and helped Nagamasa enter the bedroom again.  
  
Once back in her bedroom, the two lovers decided to take their last articles of clothing off, and soon she was on top of him, facing his feet instead facing him. Oichi carefully held Nagamasa's left hand, as she guided her secret area, and once it touched the tip of his male secret area. Then slowly, steadily, she lowered herself onto him, until she felt her virginity break. "Oww..." Oichi moaned in pain, but Nagamasa consoled her with a gentle hold on her hand.

"It's okay, Oichi. It hurts for a girl to be deflowered, but don't tell anyone that you did this, understand?" he said, and she nodded. "Okay." she replied, and then had him thrust upward, making her moan a little louder, but not loud enough to wake Yumie, her brother, and other officers up. Soon she found her rhythm, and as he slid upwards inside of her, she slid downwards, and as she laid to face Nagamasa, Oichi let her lips kiss his, and the two lovers let their mouths join one another as he still moved inside of her.

One minute later, the kendama wielding girl's socks have disappeared, and she was underneath Nagamasa. She moaned in a quiet tone of voice, "More.." as he moved inside and out of her, making Oichi feel more likely to climax sooner or later. Then suddenly, after several more thrusts, he groaned aloud, but he didn't want to wake some of the officers up, so he buried his face where the nape of her neck was, and made his muffled screams come alive, while Oichi followed suit, biting her lower lip to stifle her screams, too.

Then she felt his fluids coat her area, as she gave Nagamasa a long, deep kiss.  
  
After snuggling with one another, Nagamasa told Oichi, "I have to go back to where the Asakura and Asai armies are, but remember, I'll see you again." and kissed her again. The young girl giggled, as he redressed after getting out of bed, and then after he was done redressing, he used the rope that made him climb up the window to visit her, in order to leave the castle. As Nagamasa left, Oichi redressed, but was wearing only her socks, top and underwear when Yumie opened the door, looking almost peeved.

"Oichi, Ranmaru told me that there were screaming noises from another room. Was it you?" she asked. The kendama wielder shook her head no. "Why it was Mariko given the hard end of the stick by not her boyfriend Mitsuhide, but by someone else." Oichi replied, and suddenly, Yumie burst out laughing. "Given the hard end of the stick? That bitch!" The younger girl started laughing with her too, but then they were alarmed by Noh, as the mistress of the young woman said to both girls, "I can hear all this nonsense downstairs. What was going on?"

Yumie and Oichi grinned slightly, then the older girl said, "Mariko was being...uh, raped?" then the girls started laughing and giggling, making Noh completely aggravated. "Both of you go to bed now. I'll see what was going on in Mariko's room." So Yumie went back to Ranmaru's room, where she occasionally slept in but not on each night, since she had her own room, and Oichi resumed going back to sleep, after putting the rest of her clothes back on.

She still thought of the nice event that occurred tonight, though...  
  
Coming soon, chapter ten. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	11. Chapter 10: Okuni

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mariko, Mako and the nickname for Saya, 'Kotone'.

Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 10: Okuni  
  
Whistling can be heard in Kyoto, after Keiji Maeda had left the area after a battle between Goemon Ishikawa, Okuni and a bunch of miscreants. The whistling came from the thief, who was fiddling with something he stole from one of the most known families of Japan. It was a pendant, and he was completely happy, grinning while Okuni danced beautifully. "It is all mine. It is all MINE!!" Goemon said, and laughed merrilly, looking at the pendant.

"This would go perfect with all the other stuff I stolen, but hey, who cares?! No one will get it now!" he said, then grinned again. Okuni came back after dancing, and spoke, "Well, sir, what's that pendant from?" This made the thief scratch his head speedily and said to her, "Um..it's a pendant from.." then he brainstormed, then he finally said, "This is a pendant from one of my friends." but then started snickering. Looking a bit surprised, Okuni pondered but said, "That's very thoughtful of you to have something from someone friendly." in a charming voice.

Goemon didn't get the pendant from a friend, however. He just stole it from some high class family for Pete's sake! "So, Okuni, you are actually a shrine maiden, but why do you have to assist me for?" he asked her. Okuni giggled, and replied, "I was planning to protect the temple, because I belonged to it, and I was actually an expert at dancing." Goemon raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..But why would you say that that Keiji guy was dashing? I was taken a liking to you more than Strong Guy himself."

Okuni shrugged slightly, but said, "Well..maybe he thought I was very kind."  
  
That made Goemon think up some thoughts: Would Keiji fool around with her again? Or would the thief try and occasionally try and see if she liked him, too? Hmm, he thought, now this is starting to get pretty puzzling. So he said, "Well, Okuni, maybe you were a sweet and gentle young lady. Anyways, I have to speak with some of the miscreants. All that they're trying to do is play 'Hide the Treasure' but they don't know how. Catch ya later!"

And he left to see the miscreants somewhere around Kyoto. This left Okuni an easy way to start doing her dance routine. And she did. Minutes after she began, she was twirling her umbrella, and dancing quite beautifully, and then she saw that somebody had just came to visit her. It was a wise old man, and he convinced to use an umbrella which had the powers of the moon. Shocked, but interested, Okuni acted kind and traded the Ban Gasa for the Gekka, and so she had a new umbrella, now oh so elegant, she would believe that some of the miscreants or Goemon himself would be overjoyed.

Oh, and especially Keiji, Okuni thought, as she looked at her new umbrella and weapon. Since despite her poor choice of weaponry whenever in battle, it made her strong enough to defeat her opponents. So, when she started dancing again, Goemon and some of the miscreants were having their eyes widened big. "I can't believe it!" said one of the miscreants. "She's a dancer?? Whoa!" said another, and the thief couldn't believe it. He just smiled broadly, and was almost lovestruck.

Then Okuni finished the dance.  
  
"Wow...I'm very touched. I haven't seen that much talent from a woman like you." Goemon said, making Okuni chuckle a bit, smiling warmly. Some of the miscreants cheered and some were almost struck by happiness. "Charmed, I'm sure. Anyways, this is an umbrella that an old man gave to me. He said it was free, so I didn't mind giving the Ban Gasa away to the old man. It even has the powers of the moon. Isn't it wonderful?" Okuni said, and Goemon then turned around, to see that some of the miscreants have fainted because they saw more talent and more beauty.

"HEY! Wake up, already!" he yelled, making the miscreants wake up, and looking embarrassed. "Anyways, Okuni is a very kind hearted woman, so after the battle here in Kyoto, she danced while I was helping you guys play 'Hide the Treasure'. We have never been touched in years, thanks to your talented skills. Oh, and did we mention she's very strong with that weapon. Ha! You can't stand a chance against Okuni!" Goemon explained, making the miscreants clap their hands, and one asked Okuni a question, "Why are you a shrine maiden?" and another asked, "Will you be my babysitter?" and another asked, "Dance for us again, please!" but she didn't know what question to answer, but said, "I don't know about babysitting, but can I do another dance for all of you?"

Then all the miscreants jumped for joy, making Okuni deciding she could do another one. As all the miscreants and Goemon watched, it was sheer brilliance for this young girl to blossom as a wondrous dancer.  
  
Meanwhile, Kunoichi was looking through a telescope. She saw Okuni dancing, then some miscreants watching with anticipation, and Goemon excited about seeing Okuni dance. "Hmm...he may be heading for Gifu, so I think I should try and go after some people, telling them how I became a ninja after losing my parents." As the girl in pink watched, she was somehow bored, so she left. On the other hand, Okuni's second dance for the day had left everyone overjoyed...again.

After the dance, she went to a cherry tree, and looked around for somewhere to be in peace, since she liked it a lot. While she rested near a cherry tree, Keiji and and another officer from the Oda army were seeing what was going on with Okuni. Somehow, Keiji felt the urge to say, "She's really cute, if you asked me. If only she had her mind not set on the King of Thieves himself, I would try and fool around with her." The officer just shrugged, looking a bit worrisome.

"Hey! Don't be so uptight! She would really try and make me feel at home with her, right?" Keiji told him. Then the officer said, "But what if he has her with him instead of you?" This made the strongest male warrior alive feel really ticked off. He kicked the officer on the shin, and yelled, "Well, someday she would be mine! Oh, yeah she will be! Heh heh heh..." He then smiled largely, knowing if he had been with sweet, innocent Okuni, Goemon would actually be completely mad by now.

But can that plan to try and get together with the young dancer really work? Only time would tell...  
  
Chapter Eleven will arrive soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	12. Chapter 11: Noh

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mariko, Mako and the nickname for Saya.  
  
Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 11: Lady Noh  
  
At Azuchi Castle, all was completely calm outside. Inside, the beautiful Lady Noh was usually looking out the window for a beautiful butterfly to gaze upon. While her assistant Yumie was somewhere around the castle, the woman was interested in becoming the bride of Nobunaga himself. Somehow, she was very attractive, and although her feisty assistant adored her, occasionally calling her 'Mistress' or Lady Noh as always, she didn't care about having to see her also trying to woo some other man.

But she was actually right. Since Yumie was only fourteen, she never bad mouthed anyone who was always nice to her. However, her rivalry with the beautiful yet completely stubborn Mariko was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Sure, the nineteen and a half year old Raven of Saito, which was the nickname she earned from the Saito clan, was friends with Mitsuhide and Ranmaru, but why would she act hasty when she saw one of her friends being interested in acting so nice to her?

It seemed that the auburn haired girl was usually peppy and lively, and her blissful personality had cheered up many officers when they felt down. But since her marriage was coming up, she was still wishing to have it annulled because of her relationship with Ranmaru. That completely made Mariko angry when he told her that Yumie adored his skills and said he was very beautiful. Now on this night, Yumie was getting ready for the festival, because of her dance routine she had practice, but a girl who was invited to come to the festival, the dancer Okuni would arrive.  
  
Noh's thoughts on her assistant were still in her head. Suddenly her peace ended when Yumie came upstairs to where the woman was. "Mistress, it's me. I need to speak with you." she told the woman with the deep burgundy hair. The beautiful woman in purple turned around, and smiled. "You're welcome to speak with me, Yumie. What is it?" Then Yumie asked, "If the dancer doesn't arrive, can I replace her?" The girl was worried that Noh would say 'no' and let her be.

Since the fourteen year old girl was good at dancing because she always does her usual routine before putting on some clothes and having breakfast: She would leave her room, twirl around each floor of the castle in her nightclothes and sandals, look out the window to smell the sweet air, and occasionally be bumped into someone on a floor, making her dancing stop. Even though she was a good dancer, she was still rivaling Okuni's beautiful skills, except she didn't carry an umbrella like Okuni did.

Since Noh was practically taking a liking to her dancing skills, she said, "Yes. You are skilled as a dancer out of the battlefield, and your grace and innocence matches those of the girls who became dancers, too." with a smile on her lovely face. Yumie grinned, clapping her hands a bit. "Perfect! I'll show everyone, even the boy of my dreams--" Noh cut her off, however. "He's your friend, not the boy of your dreams. Hideyoshi is." The auburn haired girl sighed, and said, "Fine. I guess I'll show everyone, even Hideyoshi and Ranmaru and Mitsuhide and that lowdown brat Mariko that I excel in grace and innocence!"  
  
Noh just nodded with the same smile on her face. "Yumie, if you can tell my love that you can replace the dancer, I will see what you should wear." she said to Yumie. As the true love of Nobunaga already knew, there were beautiful, lovely dresses that Okuni always worn, and the ones that showed skin weren't for her. The woman thought, I think one of those outfits would look on her." After Yumie replied, "Sure." she went to see Nobunaga on the same floor where Noh had her room located.

Now it was the good time for Noh to go to her room, and find some outfits for the girl to wear. Once in her room, the older woman found clothes that she worn for her dance routines when she was a teenager. Finally, she found one: A soft black bodysuit that was skin tight, short sleeved, and a mesh center. Laughing softly, Noh knew the outfit would be something for Yumie to wear for the festival. So, she took the bodysuit, closed the drawers, and left her room, closing the door shut.

She went downstairs to where the girl's room was, and entered the room since there was no one around. The room was empty, because Yumie was not here and she was actually upstairs speaking with Nobunaga about being the replacement for Okuni herself. Smiling sweetly, Noh put the bodysuit inside one of the girl's drawers, and quickly left the room, closing the door shut. She went back upstairs again, in order to speak with her assistant.

Yumie was smiling graciously, looking out the window, so Noh tapped her on the shoulder. "Well, how'd it go?" she asked the auburn haired beauty.  
  
"Lord Nobunaga, or Master Nobunaga told me I would be a suitable replacement. He found it obvious that my dancing skills almost match Okuni's. Great, huh?" Yumie replied, a smile on her pretty face. Noh nodded, and smiled also. "Well, Yumie. I have found an outfit suitable for your routine." she said, and the girl was shocked. "Really? Is it a kimono? Something that makes me look pretty?" Yumie asked. Noh replied, "You just have to check your room to find it. It's in the second drawer."

The auburn haired spear wielder smiled, and shook her mistress' hand. "Thanks much!" she said, and then went downstairs to go to her room, and see what her outfit looked like. The older woman smiled, and decided to go to her room, changing into her nightclothes, and taking the accessories off her hair. As she brushed her hair beautifully, she heard someone knock on the door. Noh got up, and went to the door. Opening it, she saw it was Oichi.

"Lady Noh, why did you give one of your bodysuits to Yumie? She told me it looked completely scandalous on her." She was angry as she told her the news. Yumie appeared, too, wearing the skintight bodysuit Noh gave her. "Mistress, why would you give me some skin tight outfit? Now my male friend would think I look like some concubine or something!" The woman just said to her, "Don't worry, Yumie. You'll get used to the outfit."

Yumie sighed, and then smiled. "I hope I don't look too raunchy.." she said, as she decided to go downstairs, and to where her room is, with Oichi following her. Noh smiled, as a butterfly landed on her index and middle fingers.  
  
Chapter Twelve is next up soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	13. Chapter 12: Mariko

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors, except Mako, Yumie, Mariko and the nickname for Saya. Koei does.  
  
Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 12: Mariko  
  
Mariko glanced blankly at Yumie and Mako talking about the birthday party the fifteen year old girl was celebrating tonight. What are those girls up to, she thought. She was practicing her kata with her katana, and wanted to take a break from it. As she rested, she heard their conversation about the party at Kotone's dojo, which just happened now. Mariko, whatsoever, was just planning to betray the Oda army soon at Honnouji, but she was planning to speak with Lady Noh about having to be put up by the female officers.

She then got up, and went to see Yumie and Mako. The two girls stopped speaking, and the fourteen year old girl saw the nineteen and a half year old woman confront her. "Mariko? Is that you?" Yumie asked. "Yumie, I need to speak with you about something." Mariko replied. The younger girl just nodded, following the older one to where the katana wielder was practicing her kata. When they got there, the nineteen year old woman spoke, "Yumie, why must you try and call me names?"

The auburn haired girl shrugged, replying with, "Well, because you were acting too bossy, perhaps." Mariko nodded. When Yumie answered her question, the older woman felt a little pride in asking her that question. "So, Yumie," she said, "I admit you were actually trying to flirt with Ranmaru, right?" The auburn haired girl looked completely shocked. "I'm not trying to flirt with him! Why do you ask that question?" Yumie asked, crossing her arms and looking suspicious.

"It's no reason." Mariko said, laughing slightly. The younger one was almost embarrassed, but shook the worry off.  
  
"Anyways, Mariko, I'm going to Kotone's dojo to celebrate my friend Mako's fifteenth birthday party tonight." Yumie said. Mariko nodded, replying, "That's good. Will you ask your mistress to see how many friends you can take with you?" The auburn haired spear wielder shook her head. "Yeah. I was hoping to take Oichi and Ranmaru with me, because they were seemed very friendly to me." Yumie replied. Mariko smirked slightly.

"Well, if tonight's the night, I hope you're excited." she said. The younger girl looked serious. "Listen, Mariko, if you think about me getting together with him, I swear I will keep putting circle shaped thingies over your eyes, and spit on your face. Do you understand?" Yumie asked. This made Mariko feel a bit angry. "Fine then. But remember, if I catch you calling me names, I will be able to torment you by showing you how much of a disciplinarian I might be." she said in a serious type of voice.

The younger girl finally nodded, and said, "Goodbye, Mariko. We would meet again, soon." and decided to go back to where Mako was so that she would speak with her more. Mariko decided to look around, as she thought about the birthday party the fifteen year old girl was celebrating. Some brat, she thought, I wonder how Yumie will act if I caught her with him? She knew her bodyguard, Mitsuhide would betray the Oda army really soon.

It would be really fun to see the look on his face when we win, she thought again. Mariko then went back to the castle, where she planned to stay in her room, and mind her business in there.  
  
An hour passed, as Mariko stayed in her room, until she heard the door knocked upon. She got up, and opened it. It was Lady Noh, Nobunaga Oda's bride to be. "Did you speak with Yumie?" she asked. The nineteen year old woman nodded. "She told me she was celebrating a friend's birthday party. Her friend's name is Mako." she replied. Noh smiled. "Well, Mariko, it seems she is very happy for her friend to gain a new age. Do you think so, too?" she said.

Mariko just nodded again. "Yeah. She seems pretty happy, but still, I don't like her at all." she said. The older woman put a hand on the short haired girl's shoulder, and said, "Listen, Mariko, Yumie may not like you, but if she feels like speaking with you, do so, okay?" Mariko smiled a bit, letting Noh know she would feel like speaking with her soon. "Well, Noh, is your assistant going somewhere tonight?" she asked. The burgundy haired woman shook her head.

"She's going to her friend's dojo to celebrate a birthday party, but you already told me." The short haired woman just shook her head. Resting herself on the bed, Mariko just stared at the ceiling, as she said, "Noh, can you tell Yumie how many friends she can bring with?" Noh replied with, "I'll tell her. Thank you for being courteous." with a beautiful yet dazzling smile on her face. Without further ado, the nineteen year old smiled, saying, "You're welcome." and so Noh left the room, closing the door shut. Mariko was still thinking about the whole Yumie matter, but still, tension was still with her.

What was a woman to do anyways?  
  
After lunch, Mariko watched solemnly, as she watched Yumie speak with Noh. "Please Noh, is it really okay if I bring some friends to the party?" the fourteen year old asked, making the older one shake her head. "You can bring only one friend to the party." she replied. The younger girl was shocked. "Just one? Are you kidding?" Meanwhile as Mariko continued to watch, someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw it was...Mitsuhide?

"Master? What is it?" she asked. The burgundy haired man replied, "The battle at Nagashino will be planned soon, but don't worry, you'll be there assisting me, right?" The woman nodded slightly. "Master..I mean, Mitsuhide, how will we be able to defeat the Takeda clan?" Mariko asked. This made Mitsuhide ponder, then say, "There are muskets that some of the officers can use. We need to use them wisely. Also, Keiji Maeda will also be there, too."

She nodded, making him smile slightly. "Anyways, Yumie's going to one of her friends' dojos to celebrate a birthday party, so I guess I'd feel comfortable without her, right?" Mariko asked. Mitsuhide nodded a bit. "Well, I think so." he said to her. "Listen, Mitsuhide, I have to go back to my room, and think about that upcoming battle, so I guess I'll see you later." she said to him, and he nodded. "See you later, too, Mariko." he said to her also, as she went upstairs to her room, and reminisce about the events that she had with Yumie, the girl who's now already going to the birthday party tonight, but who was she taking with?  
  
Chapter thirteen will be here soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	14. Chapter 13: Yumie

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, while I only own Yumie, Mako, Saya's nickname Kotone, and Mariko. Note that some of the attendees for Mako's party are original characters. As for the reply to Tiger5913's recent review on Mariko's chapter, Yumie occasionally calls Mariko names because she thinks she's rude. And soon, they'll be duking out on one another in battle.  
  
Ouka No Yogen  
  
Chapter 13: Yumie  
  
That night, Yumie was told to bring only one friend to the party, even though she had more than just one friend. Even though she didn't wish to make Oichi angry that she didn't take her to the party, she decided to ask Ranmaru if he would come with her. A bit worried that it could be noisy, he was thinking not, but wished to stay in a quiet room, although the noise would sometimes aggravate him. Yumie was enlightened, so the two friends left the castle, and carved a path to Kotone's dojo, where the party was held.

Although she and her father, Mako's teacher, were gone for a long time when the party was still going on, the now fifteen year old girl was the only one taking care of everything, until she decided to convince the teenage visitors to come to her birthday party. So they did. And on this night, there would be the biggest, noisiest party ever held at any person's home. When Yumie knocked on the door, she asked, "Mako, it's me. Can you open the door, please?"

Then Mako opened the door, to see her with Ranmaru at her side. The handsome boy smiled, shaking the girl's hand. "This is my best friend, Ranmaru Mori. He's the assistant of Mitsuhide Akechi, whom I greatly hate, but don't worry, everything's good. Although he hates loud noise, I'd still just take care of him, though he's a little older than me." Yumie said. "Good to see you, Mako." he said to the brunette. Mako smiled, replying, "Come on in, you guys. Some of my friends would like to greet you."

Yumie nodded, and so did Ranmaru. Then they both entered the dojo, only to find some of the boys making out with their girlfriends, and the others possibly laughing and having a good time.  
  
"Looks more than a party to me..Wonder why everyone's trying to start acting rowdy." Yumie said, exploring the dojo. "Mm. I wonder why, too." The ebony haired boy replied. Soon both she and Ranmaru saw three teenage boys, arguing about their girlfriends. They walked up to them, and she said, "Hello there. My name's Yumie, and this is my best friend Ranmaru." The boys were just looking at both of them with blankness. "Listen, lady, we're just minding our own business here, so why don't you just go upstairs and make out with that pretty boy of yours?" One of them said, then Ranmaru was shocked.

"I never wish to do what you told her!" he said to him. "Hey! Watch it Snow White! You know your good looks can't make her yours!" The second man said, then Yumie raised her fist and shoved it into the man's face. "Insult him and answer to my fist, loser." she said in a angered tone of voice. The three men grumbled, leaving the two teens behind. This left Yumie a bit angered and Ranmaru a bit embarrassed at the fact of having himself take her upstairs and attempt to make out with her.

"Hey, it's okay. Sorry about that. They were really mean." she said, letting him reply, "Thanks, Yumie. You're really a good friend, although you may be innocent and pure hearted, yet determined in battle." That compliment made her shine. Giggling, she replied, "Thanks. Maybe we should not get wasted like the others, and talk to each other and have a nice conversation with one another." Ranmaru nodded. "That would be a good option, I bet." he said to Yumie.

The auburn haired girl smiled innocently, taking his hand and leaving all the rowdiness behind, just to get closer to him.  
  
While Mako and the others wasting time trying to party like complete animals, Yumie never wished to do so, possibly because her best friend just didn't like anything loud going on. Once she took her to the guest bedroom, which was occasionally a visitor's room, but it was actually her friend's room. Looking out the window, she smiled a bit, then said, "Ranmaru, I bet you're still worried about Mitsuhide and Mariko, right?" Ranmaru shook his head, as he replied, "Maybe. But what if they plan to kill you?"

This made Yumie worry, but then ponder. "I don't know. Listen, I have something to tell you." she said, then went over and looked at him the eye. "Hideyoshi Hashiba is planning to marry me, but I don't want to, because I'm too young. Please, Ranmaru, I want to be with you still." Yumie said, looking almost a bit distraught. Ranmaru was actually worried about Mitsuhide and Mariko, however. But he finally gave in, then said, "I guess so."

The auburn haired girl smiled, then hugged him. "Thank god!" she exclaimed, still smiling. Somehow, the door opened, and it was Mako. "Yumie, can you come downstairs and help me out?" she asked. Yumie just replied, "Sorry, but I have an important discussion about my upcoming marriage with Hideyoshi." The brunette nodded, then closed the door. Then the auburn haired girl finally said, "Would it really interesting if you assisted me on protecting Lord Nobunaga?"

In order to make Yumie completely happy, Ranmaru suddenly smiled softly, running his hand down her pretty strands of medium length hair. "Of course, Yumie." The girl smiled, too.  
  
Then Yumie did something she never did before. She closed her eyes, and kissed his forehead. This made Ranmaru feel a little embarrassed from receiving a kiss from a girl, but this one, was very innocent yet quirky and merry. Finally she said, "Thanks, Ranmaru. Promise me you won't tell anyone that I am planning to annull the marriage between me and Hideyoshi as soon as the ceremony begins." Once she spoke, Ranmaru smiled again, this time with hope that she could be more than his best friend and partner in battle.

He spoke to Yumie, "I think we shouldn't go downstairs and do what those rebellious visitors were doing." She nodded, replying, "Mm. I guess so." Finally, the young boy yawned slightly, and laid onto her friend's bed in order to take a nap. Yumie giggled, then got on top of him, looking at the lovely features on Ranmaru's face. Tracing a finger onto her cheek, he smiled at her, and as stared straight into his eyes, they were finally about to share a kiss, when Oichi showed up from the window.

"Yumie! Noh was waiting for you to come back!!" she commanded. Yumie stopped, and then looked at her. "Sorry. Ranmaru and I were just.." She giggled, making the kendama wielding sister of Nobunaga look a bit disinterested. "Well, let's go back to the castle, and please, don't even think of flirting with him ever again. You know the marriage ceremony between you and Lord Hideyoshi will start soon, especially the festival." Ranmaru and Yumie looked at one another, then got off the bed, and went downstairs to say goodbye to Mako, and then all three left for the Oda army's castle.  
  
Chapter 14 will up soon, and find out what happens at the aftermath of Mako's birthday party. And Librastargirl, if you read the chapters you haven't reviewed yet, reply to me by reviewing. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!  
  
With love for my fans,  
  
Chrissy


	15. Chapter 14: Mako

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except for Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. If you hadn't guessed, this is like a novel. This novel will have a staggering total of fifty seven chapters, with fourteen already done, a prologue and an epilogue! Currently, coming soon, in chapter eighteen is Okuni's scene, but I don't want to give away the details. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 14: Mako

The morning after the birthday party was somehow not a good one. When Mako woke up inside her bedroom, she found herself lying in bed. Yawning slightly, she found that the party was over...or was it? Getting off of the bed, she went downstairs, and looked around to see who were still inside the dojo. Everyone was gone, and she seemed that almost every single room was out of place. It was a complete mess, and poor Mako could get punished if the master and Kotone had saw this. Stressing slightly, she had to go to the dining room, to clean the floors, put each of the dishes in the sink and clean them, too, and also clean the furniture, too.

She didn't even realize that Yumie left the party. Mako was now a bit worrisome. In a few minutes, the father and daughter could come over back to their home, and they would be really angry. But if she apologized, and would clean the rest if the rooms. Once done with the dining room, she worked on the other rooms, including the master's bedroom and Kotone's room. Just before she could go upstairs and head for her room to make her bed, she heard the door being knocked. Looking a bit scared, Mako then went downstairs, and went to the door. Once it was opened, she saw Kotone and her master, also known as the woman's father, smiling at her.

"Oh, sorry, master. I was just cleaning the dojo. I was now going to my room to make the bed, so I think I had myself a party last night, but don't worry.." she said, laughing a bit. Kotone, who was Saya whenever she was at the dojo, replied with a small smile, "Well, Mako, is everything clean?"

Mako nodded, replying with, "Yes. Everything is. My room is halfway clean, so while you look around, I'll be in my room cleaning up." Kotone smiled again, then went with her father to have breakfast. As the fifteen year old girl went upstairs to her room, the master and his daughter were pretty happy to see such a dojo this clean before. Could she be a pretty speedy girl who had always wielded a naginata AND had friends serving under Nobunaga Oda himself? Kotone didn't know why, as she ate some of her food. She then said, "Father, is Mako happy for us, because she did such a good deed?"

The master nodded, replying to his daughter, "Of course she is. After doing such hard work, I think we should let her visit Oichi and Yumie if she wishes to." Kotone smiled when he replied to her. After eating, she put the dish where the other clean dishes were. As she did so, Mako came downstairs, and was enlightened to have breakfast. When asked to visit her friends, she replied, "Sure, I can! Won't that be exciting or what?" This made Kotone happy, knowing that Mako herself was friends with not only her, but sassy and flirty Yumie and cute and tomboyish Oichi.

"Anyways, master, when will they be over here?" she asked the master. "Mako, they will be here soon, so don't worry." He replied, as his daughter with the short hair gave a small laugh. "Don't forget to count me in, too. I really want to see what happened last night, Mako!" Kotone said. "Saya! Don't say something like that! Do you think you had a party that needed a story of its own?" The master said, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, father.." Kotone said, sighing a bit. "Well, Mako, I just wished to see your friends and speak with them, too." she said to Mako. The girl with the ponytail nodded, saying, "Good enough. I hope they show up." The master finally said, "Well, I'll be retiring to outside to be in a good mood now." then he went outside. Soon the two girls were only inside the dojo. Later on, as they were talking about her birthday party last night, they heard the door knock. They got up, and went to the door. Once Mako opened it, she and Kotone saw Yumie smiling and Oichi waving.

"Hey, Mako! How's things going?" The kendama wielder asked. "The birthday party I celebrated with the teenagers from the village was a blast! Even Yumie and her boyfriend were invited!" Mako exclaimed. Yumie was pretty embarrassed for a bit as her friend Ranmaru, who wasn't here, however, was mentioned as her boyfriend. Although Oichi didn't mind hearing, the auburn haired girl said, "Well, Oichi and I are planning to tell about my engagement party to you guys. Wanna hear?" Mako and Kotone were convinced to hear such things, so they left the dojo, closed the main doors, and went to where the cherry trees were always blooming.

As the four girls gabbered on about what's going on with their lives, Yumie had told the other three girls about her engagement to Hideyoshi Hashiba, and the engagement party they planned. Oichi was excited to listen, and so were Kotone and Mako, so Yumie cleared her throat, and started the story up.

"Listen, I may be engaged to Hideyoshi, but I have a secret relationship brewing with Ranmaru, although Mariko and Mitsuhide don't know it, but Mariko is planning to assassinate me. I need to express my anger towards that woman, or else I'll never have the Oda army conquer in defeating their greatest rival." Yumie said, then the other girls were shocked. "I heard it too! She's right! Listen, Mako and Kotone, Yumie and I are planning to try and defeat Mitsuhide and his assistant Mariko if we can, but he's almost as more powerful as Keiji Maeda, the most strongest man in our army!" Oichi exclaimed.

Kotone and Mako were shocked, so the master's daughter said to Yumie, "Friends must keep secrets, and cannot tell anyone, right?" The auburn haired girl replied, "Of course." Then Kotone said, "I keep a diary, and it has the events that had all occurred in my life. I even have the name of the man who had told me he was after the Oda army." Mako was pretty curious, so she asked, "What's his name, then?" Kotone took a deep breath, and finally said, "His name is Magoichi Saika, and he and the Honganji army are planning to snipe Nobunaga if they can. He uses a musket if you ask me."

Mako then had her own secret to brew. "I am secretly serving under a boy named Masamune Date, but I don't want to see the deaths of you guys." Oichi finally gave her secret to the others. "I'm in love with Nagamasa Azai, but what if Brother knows?" Then Yumie said, "My secret is that Hideyoshi is planning to marry me, so let's all keep these secrets secret, okay?" and all four girls did a high five. "YEAH!"

Chapter 15 is coming, so keep your excitement high. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	16. Chapter 15: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mariko, Mako and Saya's nickname, 'Kotone'. Oh, and I totally support two fellow writers, Tiger5913 and Librastargirl16, so I'm giving a big shout out to them, saying they're great Bloody Roar writers, and hope they love my stories, too. Chika, Asumi and Sachiko are made up characters, but somehow, they're minor characters. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 15: Kunoichi

That night, after the battle at Mitagahara, Shingen was wounded slightly, after Hanzo had attacked him. Yukimura was partially unhappy about seeing his lord that way. While he looked at the clear night sky, the Crimson Samurai was trying to get revenge on the Tokugawa army for what the ninja did to the aging man. Somehow, Kunoichi showed up, skipping merrilly to where Yukimura was, climbed up a tree and went upside down once on a branch, and shouted, "Hello down there!" with a smile on her face. The brunette giggled when he had his silence broke by her words.

"Kunoichi! What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Well, Lord Shingen's feeling allright, though he had himself wounded by that Hanzo Hattori guy, so I'm trying to aid him most of the time. Some of the Takeda relatives were worried that Shingen would still not be ready enough for another battle." Kunoichi replied. Yukimura said to her finally, "Well, I think he could be allright soon for the battle at Nagashino, because the Tokugawa are allying with the Oda army, led by the Dark Lord, Nobunaga Oda." Kunoichi ooohed, then giggled as she exclaimed, "That would SO be interesting!"

She clapped her hands, grinning, making Yukimura sigh in a exaggerated voice. Sometimes he thought she was too quirky and loud, but sometimes she thought he was loudmouthed but somehow, the two would become good friends. Now the others think they're in love, which Kunoichi herself did not like about. However, their relationship was kept secret from the others, so it was a good idea not to tell the others about being in love.

"Of course it should be interesting, Kunoichi, but this is serious!" Yukimura said to Kunoichi, making the ninja girl look angry. Suddenly, she didn't get angry, as she replied, "Oookay, maybe I should treat things seriously, now that Lord Shingen's slightly wounded AND we're going after the Tokugawa army still." The Crimson Samurai nodded, smiling a bit slightly. "Good. Anyhow, Kunoichi, I made a bed that I usually sleep on, if all the beds are taken. Usually, some of the officers beat me to the last one, so I decided to make this kind of bed." Yukimura said. Kunoichi said with a smile, "Goody! Can I sleep with you for the night? Pleeeeeease??" She begged, as she got onto her knees with a cute grin.

Yukimura said, "Well, I can't, but you can if you wish." Kunoichi jumped for joy, exclaiming, "Yippee! Thanks, Yukimura!!" as she clung herself to the Crimson Samurai. This made him feel uncomfortable, but then he felt he would go for it. So he removed his headband, and laid himself on his newly made bed. The leaves and various things he made for it was an interesting one, so Kunoichi took her hat off, and laid next to him. "So, Yukimura, is there anything you want to tell me about?" she asked him. Yukimura nodded, and asked, "Where did you come from?"

The ninja girl giggled, replying, "I have some close friends of mine, and their names are Chika and Sachiko. I felt like leaving them behind, though I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I went over to see you, and wanted to get closer to you." Yukimura nodded, running his hand down Kunoichi's short hair.

"Chika was the strict ninja, while Sachiko was a quiet one. We were nicknamed the Kunoichi Three, but my name's totally secret. And Kunoichi? That's my occupation, but I can't tell you my name anyways." Kunoichi said, as Yukimura lended his ear on the story. "Those two ninjas work under the Tokugawa army, right?" he asked her. The female ninja replied, "No! They aren't! You think they are your enemies?!" with a look of anger on her face. "No." was all that Yukimura could say. Kunoichi cleared her throat, then said, "They actually work under the captain of the Kunoichis. Her name is Asumi. I worked under her, but got WAY too tired off her bitchy attitude."

The Crimson Samurai smiled, as he replied, "Maybe that was why you wanted to work under the Takeda army, right?" Then Kunoichi smacked herself in the face, saying, "NO! I wanted to be your gosh darn shadow!! Understand??" Yukimura sighed uncomfortably, then replied, "Okay, now I get it..You wanted to be with the Takeda army because you wished to protect me from the Tokugawa army?" Kunoichi smiled, and exclaimed, "You got it! Bingo!!" giggling with the same smile. Yukimura rolled his eyes a bit, then said, "Good. Now, Kunoichi, I think we need some rest, shall we?"

Kunoichi, being the flirtatious girl she was, smiled, then got on top of him, and placed her lips onto his. This shocked Yukimura, as Kunoichi tried to have her way by screwing around with him. Suddenly, she was about to take her top off, when he yelled aloud, so that she could stop.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, then Kunoichi was angry, as she replied, "Oh, fudge. I was trying to flirt with you!" Yukimura said, "Wait until we get more closer to one another, THEN we would do that kind of thing, okay?" She nodded slightly, then laid back on the leaves and various things that were the Crimson Samurai's newly created bed. "So, anyways, maybe if we got closer to one another, maybe I can do that same thing to ya again?" Kunoichi asked. Yukimura sighed, then replied, "Guess so, but only if you're nice enough..Just kidding, but listen, if we got closer to one another, I can ask you on some dark night that we can take our secret relationship to the next level."

Kunoichi grinned, replying, "You got it, Yukimura!" with a giggle after that, then kissed Yukimura's nose. The Crimson Samurai felt this was more of a romantic kiss, so he kissed her on her lips, then it got a bit deeper, then she stopped. "Um, maybe later.." she said. He nodded, as the still clothed pair stared at the sky, full of gleaming stars, then Kunoichi rested her head on his shoulder. Somehow, this made Yukimura think that she loved him. So he held her close, smiling to himself, as he saw the twinkling stars that were so beautiful and so unpassable. But still, the thoughts of defeating Ieyasu Tokugawa were still in his head, although he still needed the young female ninja more than ever.

So Yukimura closed his eyes, and still with Kunoichi resting with him, he slept the night away, awaiting the next mission to come very soon for the Takeda army.

The next chapter will be arriving soon, don't worry. Soon after that chapter, the third lemon lime scene will occur, though I can't spoil it. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	17. Chapter 16: Oichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except for Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. I own the three girls and the nickname, duh! 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 16: Oichi

Basking in the sun as Nobunaga and the others were battling at Nagashino, Oichi smiled happily as she knew about keeping her secret to herself. Although Nagamasa had loved her as she loved him, she had heard that Keiji had an encounter with the dancer Okuni at Kyoto, so he didn't wish to tell her and the others why he was just plain lovestruck. But he wasn't the only one lovestruck: Goemon was actually trying to fool around with Okuni, just to make Keiji jealous. As he too battled with the Takeda army with the help of the Tokugawa army, the dancer was planning to visit him tonight and tell him she loved him.

But would their encounter make the King of Thieves upset? This made Oichi think of this very seriously, as she didn't know why he was hanging around with her. Suddenly, someone showed up and it was the auburn haired beauty Yumie, smiling down on her. "Hey, there, Oichi. What's up?" she asked, hands on her hips. The kendama wielding girl sat up, and replied, "Hi, Yumie. I had heard from Lord Keiji that he had a crush on the dancer Okuni. It's strange, but she is planning to visit him tonight." Yumie nodded slightly, then said, "Anyways, the festival is coming real soon, so I might as well get ready for it anyway soon, too."

Oichi smiled slightly, and replied, "Allright. I hope Lady Noh admits the festival will begin someday." "Okay then, see you later!" exclaimed Yumie as the auburn haired left her, her butt swiveling slightly to the left and right, then giggling after she winked. "Just trying to be flirtatious." she said to Oichi, then ran off.

Getting up, Oichi decided to have some thoughts again. She wondered if Goemon would be very angry in the morning knowing that his dream girl was canoodling with Keiji at Azuchi Castle, and Okuni was dying to confess why she loved him since she met him in Kyoto, though he had encountered her before, too. Somehow, she thought, I wonder if Keiji is planning to fool around with Okuni? Shrugging, Oichi then went inside the castle, minding her business while trying not to tell the secret that she was in love with Nagamasa Azai but he was planning to fight him soon at Anegawa.

It was a tough decision to make, since she loved her brother so dearly, and loved her boyfriend lovingly. Although Nobunaga admitted he was friendly and all that, he was usually seen arguing with him. This made Oichi feel worried that one of them would be only at her side. Sighing, she went into her room, and slouched herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking and hoping Nagamasa felt the same way for her. Then suddenly, the door opened, and it was Lady Noh herself. "Oichi, what is the matter? Feeling bored or something?" she asked Oichi. The brunette nodded.

"It seems Lord Nagamasa is trying to fight Brother to the death, and I want them both still alive. I know I love Nagamasa, but can he really tell him he wishes to protect me and the entire Oda army?" The beautiful woman was serious at this question, but replied, "I do not know. I must ask you this: I am your sister in law, although I am planning to fall in love with the man I love." Oichi was shocked.

"Lady Noh, is it really true that Keiji has a girlfriend? He told me that the dancer Okuni was trying to flirt with him, but..I think he doesn't feel that way. How will he act to her tonight?" Oichi asked Noh, as the burgundy haired woman sighed, as she said to her, "Oichi, Keiji may be the most strongest man in this army, but if he acts very soft hearted on a young girl like Okuni, it seems something would brew up, and it seems that someone else was chasing her to be his lover also." Oichi nodded. She finally said, "Anyways, Lady Noh, where's Yumie and Ranmaru?" Noh replied with a delicate smile, "Yumie is doing her dance routine in the outfit I have given her, and Ranmaru is...outside, waiting for Yumie to see him."

Oichi smiled a bit, then said, "Well, Lady Noh, I think you could be a perfect sister in law, but..are you trying to kill Brother or something?" Noh looked grim but said with that same smile on her face, "No. Someone is planning to kill him, and that is.." Suddenly, she whispered into the fourteen and a half year old girl, "..Mitsuhide Akechi, and his assistant Mariko." Oichi was shocked more than ever. "Lady Noh! Will you try and kill Mitsuhide with the help of us? Please?" She asked, with worry in her eyes. Noh smiled, running a hand down the young girl's brown hair.

"Well, if I may do so, I will.." She laughed slightly, and then was ready to leave her room as she told her, "Don't forget, Oichi. It's our little secret.." as she let her index finger touch at the middle of her lips seductively, laughing softly, and then left the room.

After the battle, everyone was back at the castle, and Oichi was gladdened on seeing Nobunaga back from Nagashino. "Brother! Did the muskets work?" she asked him cheerfully. Smirking slightly, he replied, "Yes. It seemed that the Takeda army is still strong, though, because Shingen Takeda may be still alive. If he is, then we should take him down soon...after I'm done with that Mitsuhide." Oichi giggled, then said, "Well, Brother, you did the best you can, and I'm proud! Anyways, I'm going back to my room until Yumie calls me for dinner, okay?" Nobunaga nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Oichi. Now run along, and let your friends do the things they had always wished to do." Then as she left, Nobunaga then closed his eyes, and smiled. "It appears you are of some use to me.." he said to himself, laughing slightly. And as Oichi got back to her room, she looked out the window to see the sun setting. "Wow, the sun is so pretty when it's going down..makes the sky look good looking.." she said to herself. While she stared at the dusky purple sky turning soon into a dark blue one, someone opened the door. It was Keiji. "Look Oichi, after dinner, I'm gonna go take a bath 'cause I am very tired.." and smelled something that was his odor, "..oh, and I'm sweating a lot..yeesh."

Oichi giggled, as the man smirked, grinning slightly. "Well, see ya later, Oichi. Take care of Yumie if you wish. She's getting pretty tired of cleaning my room a lot." Keiji said to her, as he left her bedroom, going to his room's bathroom on the same floor.

Ooh ooh! Next chapter will have the third lemon lime scene, but can you guess who Okuni's going to be with? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	18. Chapter 17: Okuni

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. And yes, this is the third lemon lime scene, this time with Okuni. Coming soon is Kunoichi's lemon lime scene.

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 17: Okuni

That night, Okuni did not go to rest with Goemon after he was very tired. Instead, she was planning to visit Azuchi Castle, and admit her feelings to Keiji. He was taking a bath in his bathroom, because all that battling made him tired, so he needed to relax in order to do so. As the dancer used a cloak, to disguise herself so that the others wouldn't notice, or maybe notice, Okuni greeted the guards and asked them if she can visit one of the officers. They agreed, and she went inside. Still wearing the cloak, she wanted to pretend she was a ghost haunting the castle while using it.

As she went through the stairs to the floor that came before the top floor, she heard some people talking quietly. Smiling softly, Okuni went over to the door of Keiji's room, then knocked on it. He wasn't in his room, for he was already taking a bath. So she slowly opened it, and closed it also slowly when she entered the room. Taking off the cloak and putting it onto the bed, she walked over to the doors that led her to the bathroom. She knocked, as she asked, "Master Keiji? Is it you?" That alerted Keiji a bit, so he replied, "Hey, Okuni. What are you doing here?" through the door.

"Well, I was planning to admit my feelings for you, since I really missed you after you left Kyoto." Okuni said. "May I enter the bathroom?" she then asked. This made him feel a bit embarrassed but kept it in, since he was hard as nails and not wanting to be feel completely worried. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Keiji replied, as Okuni giggled, and opened the doors wide open. She entered it, and finally closed them shut when doing so.

"Master Keiji, how's things going with the army you're with?" Okuni asked. Keiji grinned slighty, replying, "Y'know, that Oda guy really seems to be pretty interesting to join with. Although the battle at Nagashino was pretty tough, especially with the muskets, for the Takeda army to try and claim victory, let me tell you this: I'm the strongest guy around here..ever!" And he smiled largely, snickering, making Okuni smile and feel happy for Keiji. She was actually thinking about how he looked when out of his clothes: Large muscles that were made after fighting a lot, and tannish flesh that was from wasting time outside, possibly for battling a long time.

"Well, if you like to speak some more with me, may I get in the bathtub with you?" she asked. Keiji's eyes widened. Now how the hell will Okuni look like if she were completely out of her nice looking clothes? That thought was in his head, as he shrugged, then replied, "Yeah, fine. I don't mind seeing you get in the tub with me in the nude." as he grinned slightly. Chuckling, the young dancer undone the ribbon in her hair, revealing Okuni's silk long hair of brown black color. Then she removed the articles of clothing, including the bracelets and her hairpin, which she put on the top of her pile of clothes she made neatly.

Then she smiled, looking very sweet at Keiji. "P'shaw! Do you find this lady quite irresistible?" she asked him. Keiji's eyes widened a lot more bigger, as he was shocked to find her very beautiful, but not as extremely beautiful as Lady Noh or gorgeous and charming as Ranmaru, his bodyguard Yumie's boyfriend.

Looking a bit concernful, Keiji bit his lower lip, then said, "I think you're beautiful for a sweet little minx like yourself." He slapped himself in the face for sweet talking. "What the hell am I thinking!?" he said to himself quietly as she walked up to him in the bathtub, and put one of her feet in there, then the other, after checking the water was warm, then sat into the tub. Okuni was quite attractive, which made her round, large but not too large breasts exposed and fair milky skin look quite nice, too. After trying to find a way of sweet talking, Keiji didn't want to act embarrassed, so he replied, "So, Okuni, you look very attractive, right? Noh's more beautiful than you, but hey, who the hell cares?"

Okuni giggled, as she replied, "Well, it seems you're much of the man of my dreams. Even though Master Goemon is my faithful companion, I have to think to myself that I'm a little too young to be his true love." Keiji smirked, replying, "Well, at least he and I fight over you to see who gets to keep you." with a grin plaster on his face. Okuni giggled again, as she said to him, "You flatter me, sir. Charmed, I'm sure." Keiji then smiled, as he said, "Well, maybe I could just give you a small reward, right?" The dancer was curious, as she asked, "Really? Is it a day of visiting the castle?"

The strongest man raised his eyebrows as he grinned, then looked at her in the eyes...and he kissed her. Okuni blushed slightly, but Keiji's kiss was making her feel much more comfortable. Meanwhile, as they kissed some more, Goemon was on a branch of a tree, looking through a telescope he stole to see what was going on with the dancer, because he thought she ran away from him.

"If she runs away from me one last time just to see Keiji, I'm gonna pummel that guy!" Goemon said in an angry voice. He was already pissed, but was even more pissed off when Keiji was making out with Okuni. Grumbling slightly, the King of Thieves continued watching what was going on, until someone kicked at the tree after noticing someone was on it. "Sir, can you not be some kind of perverted man who's trying to find out if his girlfriend's cheating on him or something?" The woman, whom the figure was asked from below. This stopped Goemon's concentration, as he looked down and saw the girl.

"Listen, woman! You and that brat friend of yours didn't even know me! I'm Goemon Ishikawa, King of Thieves! Do you not understand?!?" Yumie was not interested in acting suspicious, but decided to do so. "Well, one of our friends Keiji admitted he was fooling around with someone and that was the dancer Okuni, the girl I would replace if she didn't make it to the festival to perform. Also, he was taking a bath, and you're spying on him?" Yumie asked. "I'm not spying on him! I was getting the feeling poor Okuni ran away, so I had to climb this tall tree to check which floor she was on."

The auburn haired woman nodded. "Okay then, sir. Do what you like. If you can't spy on him and Okuni anymore, climb down the tree and go back to where you rested." Goemon had the courage to grin, then reply, "Well, perfect enough! See ya later, kid!" and then continue seeing what was going on. Soon, he had the feeling she was flirting with Keiji himself. Climbing down, he was planning to tell Okuni not to be with him again tomorrow.

Still in the bathroom, Okuni and Keiji were still kissing and making out, as he had his head that her hand was on trying to be between her supple mounds. He mmphed strangely, as she giggled, then suddenly, he rested his head between the beautiful busom. She blushed, feeling she was embarrassed, then she raised his head, and kissed him. "Am I still beautiful, Master Keiji?" she asked him. Keiji replied, "Yeah, you're still hot, heh heh.." as he got off of Okuni, taking her hand, and having her sitting on his lap, his throbbing area wanting to feel the insides of her gorgeous petals.

"So, you're ready or somethin'?" he asked her, as she replied, "...I guess so, Master Keiji. I hope I'm not scared." Smirking, Keiji decided to get ready to enter her after she found her position. As his length touched at her area, he slowly entered her, deflowering her forever. Frightened, Okuni buried her head into his shoulder, holding him close to her, because it hurt bad. Suddenly, she looked at him, and she finally smiled. Chuckling, Okuni kissed him full on the lips, as he continued to move inside of her some more. As her sweet moans and gasps made him almost feel turned on, Keiji soon caressed one of her breasts, playing with one of her pink nubs with his index and middle fingers.

Soon, as his thrusts picked up the pace a bit, he had got her off his lap, and soon stood up, letting Okuni turn around, and face the mirror that showed her reflection. Then Keiji entered her again, as the thrusts were now at a different speed, making her feel way sexier, her breasts bouncing up and down slightly.

Moaning more than ever, Okuni felt his stiffness inside of her, as Keiji grabbed at one of her breasts and played with it a bit. Then he kissed her neck, letting his tounge lick at the lovely nape of it. The brunette cooed at his response, as he grinned, and then he moved it and out of her again and again, until he felt like taking a new position. He then pulled out, and said, "We're not done with this 'battle' yet." Okuni giggled, replying, "Yes, Master Keiji..." in a sexy voice. Then she went over to the other side of the tub, and somehow he spread her legs, and Keiji finally entered her again.

As his thrusts were almost faster than before, he started licking at one of her nipples, and then kissing her lips some more. As Okuni had her legs spread apart, she felt his kisses tempt her more than ever. Then Keiji manage to say at her, "Moan for me, sweet, innocent Okuni, you know I love it." This embarrassed her slightly, but replied, "You're flattering me. I don't like to talk dirty.." in a soft voice. "Yeah and it seems for you to--oh, dammit.." Keiji said to her, but suddenly, he was feeling his climax surge soon. Then he kissed her full on the lips again, as he finally muffled his scream as he had finally came inside of her.

Then Okuni came too, as she muffled her moans also as her sweet honey coated his private parts. He collapased on top of her, his head on her shoulder, as she panted slightly. Keiji then looked at her, and winked while grinning and said, "Didn't know you were a total babe." Okuni giggled, as she looked at him in the eyes. "P'shaw! And it was just getting interesting.." she said. This made them leave the tub, dry off, go to his room, and make love all over again.

...Now what happened the morning after Okuni made out with Keiji and left...? You'll never know, until...

Well, next chapter won't have Okuni's POV, but Noh's POV will show what happened after Okuni bedded Keiji. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	19. Chapter 18: Noh

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. Also, it may be a LONG time before you get to see the next love scene, so be prepared for it soon..And there will be a few scenes of M/M in this story, so people who enjoy yaoi or shounen ai goodness will find some in an upcoming chapter. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 18: Lady Noh

When night came, Lady Noh had retreated to her bedroom to rest, so when morning arrived, she woke from her rest in her luxurious boudoir. Yawning slightly, the burgundy haired woman left her bedroom, in order to take a relaxing shower. While it occurred, Yumie was actually snoring in her bedroom, clad in only a cute set of underwear and a small shirt, her occasional sleepwear, and woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her dull eyes. When Yumie got up, she left her bedroom, and wanted to visit her mistress. When she arrived in Noh's room, she found it was empty.

She soon heard a beautiful singing voice in the bathroom. She then knocked on the bathroom door, and asked, "Mistress, are you in there? I need to talk to you." Noh replied, while still showering, "Yumie, don't worry. When I'm done in the bathroom, I'll speak with you, allright?" Yumie nodded, then proceeded to go wake up her friends because it was already morning and they didn't want to sleep the whole day away. Just as she was done with showering, the woman dried off, and left the bathroom to proceed and put on her usual attire. Once done, Noh left her bedroom, shut the door and went to see Yumie.

The younger girl was already in Oichi's room, and suddenly, the two girls left the room, giggling and laughing cheerily. The older woman smiled, as her assistant proceeded to locate Ranmaru's room. While Noh waited, Yumie came out, and so did her friend, or boyfriend, according to herself. When Ranmaru left, all that she could do was find Keiji's room and recieve a noogie from him after saying 'Good morning'.

When Noh and Yumie went over to Keiji's room, the younger one opened the door, to find the strongest, but now snoring AND naked man in his bed. The two women were shocked to see him like this, but something was in the air: Did someone screw around with him, or was he resting as he took a bath last night? Getting over to the bed, Yumie was a bit angry, as she tapped Keiji on the head. As he woke up, snorting slightly, he looked around to see her and Noh. "Oh..good morning, Yumie, what's up?" he asked her. "Keiji, why the hell are you naked and in bed?" The auburn haired girl said, crossing her arms and looking pretty curious.

Then he looked at himself, and saw he was already naked! "Dammit! I forgot to put clothes on before I went to sleep--wait a minute..." Keiji started thinking about what happened last night, when Okuni had encountered him and made love to him. "Well..Had a run in with that Okuni last night." he replied, shrugging slightly yet grinning a bit. Yumie now looked pretty peeved at what he said. "Oh, then I guess you made out with her or something, or did she tell you about the battle at Kyoto?" Yumie asked. "HEY!" Keiji yelled, slightly embarrassed but trying to keep the shock to himself.

"Well, Keiji, it seems you needed somebody to hang around with last night, right?" Noh asked. "HEY!!" He yelled again, angry as hell. Yumie then looked at Noh, and said, "You're upsetting Keiji, Mistress. Why don't you just not make fun of him, okay?" The older woman frowned slightly, but replied, "I guess I shouldn't be rude next time." Keiji smiled, then replied, "Good."

After Noh and Yumie left to have Keiji put his clothes back on, everything turned out to be good. As the younger one was out playing with Oichi, Kotone and Mako, the older one was happy that the festival was coming soon. Somehow, it seemed that Yumie was also happy about not only the festival, but also wishing to annull the marriage between her and Hideyoshi and try and get Ranmaru to fall in love with her and soon marry her, despite knowing she was still fourteen, and he was sixteen. However, since Keiji was not interested in Yumie and her male friend's relationship, he would usually just spy on what the two teens were doing in his room.

The only thing he saw was that they had cuddled, kissed, embraced one another and slept together, but they haven't made love to one another....yet. But Noh admitted Yumie wanted to fall in love with someone as youthful as her. This made Hideyoshi quite angry but dealt with it, though he wanted someone as playful and quirky as himself. Somehow, on one night, Mariko and Mitsuhide would spend the last night at Azuchi Castle then leave soon, but the former Saito member was planning to tell Ranmaru that he liked him a lot, trusted him, and somehow, he told him to not be with Yumie, because he trusted her more than he trusted him, and so he accused the young boy of being a traitor.

The young girl thought it wasn't right, so Noh had to find a way to get the two teenagers back together again. As she had hoped, was she wishing of having to see Yumie stroking the beautiful ebony strands of Ranmaru's hair, resting peacefully with him, or was that wish gone for good?

As Noh continued to look out the window, she was a bit determined about wishing to be with Nobunaga the same way as Yumie was with Ranmaru, for both were like their assistants. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hm?" she turned around, only to see the young boy himself. "Lady Noh, Yumie is worried about Mariko and Mitsuhide planning to kill her. If they do, how would my relationship with her last?" Ranmaru asked with a frown on his face. Noh sighed, then replied, "Ranmaru, Yumie had deeply cared about you the same way Mitsuhide had cared about you. She loves you and she wishes to protect you the same way he did."

The handsome youth nodded, and smiled wryly. "Do you think she loves me?" Ranmaru then said to Noh. The older woman smiled, then replied, "I hope so. You need to tell her, though." Beaming, the boy said, "Thank you, Lady Noh.." then bowed slightly. Finally he left, having her to look out the window. As she gazed at the window again, someone showed up. It was Nobunaga Oda himself. Smiling lovingly, Noh said, "You came for me, my love.." wrapping her arms around him. The Dark Lord smiled slightly, running his hand down her lovely burgundy strands.

Laughing a bit, he took her into his arms, and kissed her oh so gently. The older woman, although not older than him, knew this was paradise. With her assistant Yumie in love with Ranmaru, and Noh herself in love with Nobunaga, how could she possibly resist this glorious day of true love? Everyone couldn't hate this day, except for the short haired vixen Mariko herself...

Next chapter is Mariko's, and can you guess what she's gonna do tonight? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	20. Chapter 19: Mariko

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except for Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. Since there are a total of eight love scenes (three completed), there are some scenes that contain nudity, but I can't give it away. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 19: Mariko

"That complete brat Yumie..I'm going to kill her..that brat..I'm going to kill her!!" Mariko mumbled to herself, as she proceeded to find Yumie with the aid of Mitsuhide, who was not interested in having to let her use some musket she stole from one of the quarters where some of the soldiers lived. "Stop acting upset, Mariko. If your voice was loud enough to make some people notice, they'll attack you." Mitsuhide said to Mariko. After mumbling some more, she replied, "Fine. But listen, I'm going to try and snipe her by using this musket." The burgundy haired man was shocked slightly.

"You can't use it, there are ammunition in there." he said to her. Angry, the short haired woman aimed the musket at Mitsuhide, then laughed. "Why are you laughing?" he asked Mariko, crossing his arms. "Ha ha, it's not even loaded. I haven't even put the damn ammo in yet." she replied, laughing almost aloud. "Dammit, Mariko, why were you trying to kill me for?" he asked the woman. "Well, you were telling me not to kill her, and that's what my important thing was: Kill her until she begs for mercy." Mariko replied, snickering slightly, then she continued walking as Mitsuhide followed her lead.

Somehow, she heard Yumie's voice from a distance. The woman then went to the bushes, and took a peek through it. When she got a perfect view, she saw her...and Ranmaru!! This made her feel very angry but didn't want to yell. So she told Mitsuhide, "Now we wait." then he asked, "Wait for what?" Mariko replied, "We wait until Ranmaru leaves and I'm going to completely kill her." The man said to her, "You can't be serious.."

As the two bickered, Yumie and Ranmaru ignored what happened. The young boy was admitting his love to the young assistant of Lady Noh, and all he wanted to do was act confident. Finally, he said to her, "Yumie..Can I ask you something?" The auburn haired girl smiled softly, then replied, "Sure, Ranmaru. Anything you wish. What do you want to talk about?" Ranmaru said with a smile, "Yumie, are you really planning to annull your upcoming marriage to Lord Hideyoshi?" Yumie replied, "Yeah. I don't think I'm suitable for him as a girlfriend and wife, but I want to remain his best friend, like I did with Lord Keiji. He's usually flirting with me a lot, but I don't accept it."

Then she yawned, as Ranmaru replied, running a delicate hand through her auburn tresses, "I think so, too. But Lord Mitsuhide and I are actually more than friends, and he's forcing me to be his beloved...but, we were more than friends, but I'm too frightened to see you upset." Yumie wasn't angry, so she just smiled coyly, and replied, "Oh Ranmaru, Lord Nobunaga and I were actually responsible for having you a traitor to Mitsuhide, but you're still friends with him, so I don't want you to act lonely and alone." Yumie finally giggled slightly, as she stood up, and he followed suit.

"Yumie..I.." Ranmaru finally said, but looked down. "Well, I don't want Lord Mitsuhide to think I'm in love with a woman besides being in love with him, but.." Finally, Ranmaru smiled, and took Yumie's hands in his. "I love you more than I have with Lord Mitsuhide, and I'll never forget you as I would never forget you." Then he kissed her. Almost embarrassed, the girl returned the favor, and their lips were fully locked in one beautiful kiss.

Suddenly, Mariko said something. "Did she just kiss him?" she asked Mitsuhide. "What?" he said, concerned. "Mitsuhide, she just damn kissed him!! What's up with that?!" Then she aimed the musket at Yumie's head. But just as she was ready to fire, the girl turned around, and yelled, "DUCK!!" then the bullet sprang, as she and Ranmaru ducked. Luckily, they weren't harmed. "HEY! Who's ruining this moment I'm sharing with my male friend?!" Yumie asked aloud, angry as she crossed her arms. Then Mariko showed up from the bushes, grinning, but said, "Wait a minute! You're still not dead!! Goddammit!!!" as she threw the musket away.

"ARRGH!!" she screeched, reddened and angrier than ever. Ranmaru asked Mariko, "What's wrong, Lady Mariko?" The short haired woman said to him, "Well, I had an important mission. Do you want to know what it was?" He nodded slightly, then she whispered in his ear. "Kill your damn friend for letting you betray us, what else?" Gasping while completely shocked, the young boy became infuriated. "Yumie's my best friend! She had told me that she trusted me more than Lord Mitsuhide was! Are you trying to make matters worse?!" he asked, while almost upset.

"Relax, my faithful crush.." Mariko replied, then smiled at him. "You can, if you wish, spend the night with her, but remember, your relationship with her will not be as strong as yours with Mitsuhide. He was planning to get you to fall in love with him." Mariko said. Ranmaru was angry, but then said, "I cannot do anything indecent to Yumie, for she plans to defend her innocence until marriage."

Yumie replied, "He's right. If we can take our relationship to the next level, however, we can give into each others' sensations, if we feel like it." She giggled, which made Ranmaru flush slightly and smile, then he looked at Mariko again, with a stern look on her face. "I'm taking her back to Azuchi castle. Farewell, until tomorrow." he said, then the two friends left Mariko and Mitsuhide. The short haired girl sat on a rock, then looked at her male friend. "So, you had a thing for him right? So much for making love with me a many nights ago." She said, as the burgundy haired man sighed slightly.

"Mariko, I know I have trusted you as a friend, but I thought that having Ranmaru as my beloved feel more of something, though I never wished to slay him." Mariko then looked at the sky. "I thought you loved me.." she said, her eyes almost brimming with tears. Mitsuhide, almost heartbroken to see the always strict young woman cry. He sat next to her, then said, "I love you, but he was valuable to me as you were valuable to me.." with compassion in his voice. Mariko then looked at him, a tear running down her cheek, then replied, "I feel the same way, Mitsuhide.."

She finally fell into his arms, as Mitsuhide decided to embrace the woman he had loved. But what if this ruins the relationship between him and his male friend? How will he give Ranmaru his farewell gift if Yumie was still alive? All that Mitsuhide could do was wait until her death was told, though his friend would be very angry and sad at the same time about the death of the flirtatious, playful girl he had dearly loved and trusted...

See? There is some yaoi stuff in there, though Yumie and Mariko seem to trust Ranmaru and Mitsuhide the way they always do. But soon, we'll find out if Mariko can return to Mitsuhide's arms or when he finally has Ranmaru as his beloved instead of her. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	21. Chapter 20: Yumie

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. In this chapter, you will be seeing two men kissing, repeat, two men kissing! If you don't like yaoi, you might not like the upcoming M/M scene in an upcoming chapter. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 20: Yumie

The morning after the confrontation about her relationship ruining the one between Ranmaru and Mitsuhide, Yumie had slept soundly in bed, dreaming about the days to come. The auburn haired girl had looked forward to the festival that would seem to arrive soon, so she still practiced her dance each morning. Then her eyes opened, and looked around, as Yumie found she this was the usual morning she'd enjoy. Now it would be a good time to put on her night slippers, leave her room, and dance around each floor she'd came too. Getting out of bed, she entered the bathroom, bathed, then left and put her nightclothes back on.

Soon, she left her bedroom, closing the door shut. As a smile crept up her lips, Yumie started doing her routine, as she let her beautiful dancing make this morning so beautiful and peaceful. As she continued her dance, some people speaking could be heard downstairs, but she didn't care. When she continued her routine on the same floor, one of the women left her room, and as the auburn haired girl danced, she suddenly bumped into her. "HEY!" the woman, who was Mariko indeed, said, after she hit the floor with a angered look on her face. Shocked, the girl then got up, and giggled.

"Sorry, Mariko," Yumie replied, scratching her head. "Well, you better.." Mariko said to her, then looked at her and said, "Listen here, Yumie, don't bump into people while you're dancing. Oh, and if I see you hanging around with Ranmaru, I'm going to tell Mitsuhide about this." Yumie just didn't like having her telling Mitsuhide that she was actually flirting with Ranmaru, but why?

"He's my best friend. Why must you have him with you and your partner?" Yumie asked. "Because I had already noticed Mitsuhide had been more than just good friends with Ranmaru, and that's why." Mariko replied, then looked at her with a strict look on her face. "Well, I liked him as a friend. Why would Mitsuhide fall in love with him, and try and steal him away from me?" Yumie asked, crossing her arms and giving her the 'look'. The 'look' was when her mouth was a slight pout, eyes a bit half lidded, looking to the right slightly. "Because," Mariko said, walking up to her. "it's the lust that wanted him to be with his teacher, his master, and..his lover forever."

Then she smirked slightly, as she said, "And soon, that young boy took a strong liking to you and you've tought him more about fighting, but not more than more about fighting than Mitsuhide, and soon, he fell in love with you, and that pissed Mitsuhide off. He wanted to slay not only you, but the other soldiers working under the Oda army." Yumie grew angry. "Well, you and Mitsuhide are nothing but traitors!" Yumie said, then stomped her foot in anger. "You had an early crush on him, but he never seemed to return, so you became influenced in Mitsuhide and became his partner. Then he soon found out he loved Ranmaru more than you."

She said to Mariko, and became pensive. "My, my, my, you've never acted that way before." Yumie's eyes widened. Screaming, she tried to attack the nineteen year old woman, but then suddenly, her hand was caught by a hand from a man none other than...Mitsuhide Akechi??

"Yumie, leave my faithful friend alone!" Mitsuhide said to Yumie, as the auburn haired girl became angry. "You and Mariko are traitors! You liked him more than me! Why are you trying to love him more than me?!?" she screamed, kicking her feet as she pinned on the wall, her hands the same way while held upon by him. "Yumie, Ranmaru had seemed to care for me rather than you, and you have forced him to become more interested in being with the Oda army. And that was why I am a traitor to the Oda army." Mitsuhide said, as Yumie growled under her breath. "Leave me alone, NOW!!" she lashed at him, as the fourteen year old girl struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Not unless you say to him you do not love him more than me." he said to her quietly. Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened in shock, and when he decided to look her in the eyes and try and kiss at her young lips, someone yelled aloud, "Leave her alone, Lord Mitsuhide!" Mitsuhide turned around, and saw it was his companion and the boy he dearly loved, Ranmaru himself. Yumie said aloud, "Get him off of me!" so that the youth could hear. With a look of worry that his friend could get hurt, he walked up to Mitsuhide, and said, "Do not hurt her. You're trying to attack her with force. You've never attacked with force, but.."

The burgundy haired man turned around, and soon, he thought that whenever he looked into Ranmaru's eyes, he thought he was so handsome, so dashing, and so lovely. Turning his head to face Yumie and smile slightly, he looked at him again, and suddenly, his lips were just about to capture the younger one's lips in a long kiss.

"Oh my god!!" Yumie screeched, then slapped herself in the face. Seeing the sight of Ranmaru kissing Mitsuhide had made her upset, and angry also. She never liked seeing a pair of men kiss before, and this made her so angry, she went up to him, and said, "Don't you dare!" in a harsh tone of voice. She was almost close to screaming and going back to her room and cry, when Mitsuhide looked at her after kissing Ranmaru. "I'll leave you both alone for a while. Mariko and I have a discussion to make." he said to her, then left with Mariko at his side. Yumie, still angry and upset, looked at the two, and when they left, she hung her head down.

"I'm such a fool..A complete fool..Why me?" she said to herself, and turned around to face Ranmaru. "Why did you kiss Mitsuhide?" she asked him in a unhappy tone of voice. The peppy young girl was never unhappy before, until this happened. "I..had taken a liking to him, and thus when we grew closer, he felt that I was in love with him more than he was, although Mariko was usually with him." Ranmaru replied, looking honest. Yumie's face brightened, as she replied with a sincere yet sweet smile, "I need to tell you this: I don't want you to fall in love with him, because I do know that Mitsuhide has a female companion."

Then the youth smiled also, staring at her pretty eyes. He had thought she was cute, friendly and beautiful. "Come on. Let's go and get some food." Yumie said, then giggled as she ran off. Ranmaru smiled again, then followed her. The young girl, however, knew that Mitsuhide would be after her soon.

Poor Yumie! Is she ever going to find true love before Mitsuhide does? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	22. Chapter 21: Mako

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. Have fun reading! 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 21: Mako

After facing off against the Uesugi, Takeda, Imagawa and Oda armies, while Mako supported one of the armies but wanted to keep that secret of hers hidden, Masamune was trying to have of the other soldiers stop arguing about facing off against the Oda and Takeda armies. "Listen, those two armies are trying to make us pull back, so we needed some payback on them, first at Odawara with the Takeda, and then at Honnouji with the Oda. Although the only woman around here is my faithful assistant, and that's Mako, she's wishing that I'd conquer once and for all.

However, some members of the Oda army insist on taking her back, for she had supported them." Masamune said. The officers didn't know if the young boy, who looked twelve or thirteen in appearance, had took a liking to the fifteen year old Mako herself. "One of my faithful relatives shouldn't hang around with a woman who's a bit older than him. Besides, he's just a kid." Shigezane Date, one of the family members of the Dates, said. The others were actually waiting for the girl to arrive as soon as possible during their dinner tonight, and Masamune was somehow interested in having her as his 'girlfriend'.

But Mako was only a bit older than him, so why would he force her to become his 'girlfriend'? He didn't care about having a girl a bit older than him as his lover, because he thought she was not only a sweet, shy girl out of the battlefield, but an honest fighter in the battlefield, wanting to play 'peacekeeper'. Mako even disguised as Kotone, one of her friends whose real name was Saya, by wearing a kimono and keeping her hair to pretend she had short hair to impress Magoichi Saika, her friend's secret admirer!

When Mako arrived, everyone except Masamune cheered, gladdened she would arrive on time. With a disgusted look on his face, he yelled, "QUIET!!" to them. Then the officers cowered slightly as usual, and continued eating their dinner. "Oh, master, I'm happy to be here tonight! What is it?" she asked him. After acting completely angry to his soldiers, Masamune cleared his throat, then smiled slightly at Mako. "Well, it looks like you're here. Dinner's already made, and one of these officers were forced to make it." he said. The girl giggled, then hesitated because he would get mad.

However, he smiled at her, taking her hand, and bringing her to the table. "So, what is it, master?" she asked, as she sat, ready to eat. Since Mako had taken the first seat on the left, Masamune took the seat on the top, and as he heard her question, he replied, "Seems we're going after the Takeda army. Isn't this great?" with a smirk. The girl nodded. As she ate, she swallowed, then said, "That's very interesting, master. So, do you think we're heading for Odawara soon?" Masamune nodded. "Yeah. So, Mako, is there anything you did before you wanted to serve under the army?" he asked her.

Mako nodded, as she replied, "I trained under a former warrior and became friends with his daughter Saya, who's liked to be Kotone by me a lot. I have two other friends, Oichi and Yumie." When Mako said Oichi's name, this reminded of Masamune encountering the girl with the kendama at Okehazama, and then the girl with the naginata stopped him from attacking the sister of Nobunaga. But since he wanted to kill him and Shingen, he needed someone who could act faithful.

And when Mako bumped into Masamune, he knew this woman would be a very exceptional assistant. So, he told her that he would let her serve under the Date army, and she complied, letting him know that this young girl who was a bit older than him would do her best as his guardian. But whenever he wishes to go after the Oda army, she was worried, but was forced to do so. Mako didn't want to betray Oichi, Yumie and Kotone, especially the Oda army, whose castle she usually visits each day or so. Those three girls, Masamune thought, they need to just leave her alone.

Smiling slightly, he said, "Well, Mako, seems that young girls like you don't mind helping me out, too. All the officers around here are adults, and it seems I was the youngest. This does, however, make you realize the fact that you're the second youngest." Mako nodded. "I'm fifteen years old. I just celebrated my birthday some days ago." she said. Grinning slightly, Masamune said, "Perfect! This would be a complete scheme to let your friends know that they don't mind you in this army, right?" Mako was slightly embarrassed, but she didn't want her friends upset about this whole betraying thing.

"Well, maybe. My friends would be angry if I didn't serve the Oda army anymore." she said. Masamune then found that she was trying to admit she was actually a friend of one of the Oda army's officers, Oichi. "Those imbeciles!" Masamune said to himself, getting out of his seat, and then walking up to Mako, saying to her, "Remember how I tried to force Oichi into becoming the only female in the clan? She said no, so I don't care, right?"

Mako just replied, "No." Then Masamune got angry, as he yelled aloud, "That's it! After I infiltrate Odawara for Kenshin and Shingen, I'm going after the Oda army, and try and tell Oichi to have her surrender!! If she does not, I'll kill her, and her brother, and everyone else!!!" This made the others notice that something was actually brewing between Masamune and Oichi, but he was trying to flirt with Mako. However, his secret fantasies that had the kendama wielder making sweet love to him just made the fifteen year old girl uncomfortable. Sure, she was a friend of hers, but what was up with that strange relationship?

The girl was fourteen, but she didn't want her to surrender to the Date clan at all. Mako finally said, "Master..um..May I go now?" hesitantly, and then Masamune looked at her in the eyes, and smiled at her, saying to her in a quiet tone of voice, "No you mustn't. And if you did, I would be very angry." Soon he gave her a naginata called 'Tomoe', and as she was shocked holding this weapon, he whispered in Mako's ear, "Dearest Mako, lead me away to my room.." As Masamune whispered in her ear those soft spoken words, everyone else were wolf whistling and hollering, knowing that conversation between the two young teenagers was starting to get intimate.

As he looked at them with his only eye, he yelled, "IMBECILES!! We're not in love!! Do you understand?!?" The officers, except for Masamune and Mako, once again cowered, as Shigezane went under the table to recover from being frightened. But the secret relationship that the girl was brewing, however, could be a threat to her friendship with Oichi, Yumie and the rest of the Oda army...

Seems Mako has found true love, right? Right? Well, soon, it may be uncovered.. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	23. Chapter 22: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except for Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. I own the three girls and the nickname. Oh, and Kunoichi/Yukimura fans will love the romanticness in this chapter. 

Ouka No Yogen The Cherry Blossoms' Predictions

Chapter 22 Kunoichi

Whenever Kunoichi had spent the night with Yukimura on his usually created 'bed', she had explained to him about how life with her friends, the female ninjas was so tiring that she needed to take a break, and help out someone else instead of the leader. She had recalled the day they first met, when she saw him fighting Hanzo, and having her assist Yukimura. Now, with the Takeda clan still going strong, he needed Kunoichi's help wisely. When morning came, she was sleeping not wearing her hat, when someone came up to her, and asked, "Wake up. Yukimura needs to speak with you."

It was Shingen, and then the female ninja woke, to see him smiling at her. "Oh..Good mornin' Lord Shingen. What's up?" Kunoichi asked, then Shingen helped her up, and replied, "Well, since the battle at Nagashino, we tried to defeat the Oda and Tokugawa armies, but have failed. Somehow, we are planning to defeat the Tokugawa still, and I need you to still help us." The female ninja nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure. Are you really, really gonna let Yukimura help me out, too?" Kunoichi then said to Shingen, and his eyes through his mask were in the expression of seriousness.

"You must do so, for he must protect as you you protect him. You are forever Sanada's Shadow, and you will respect that title." The female ninja giggled, jumping for joy as she exclaimed, "Hurray! Can I go ask Lord Yukimura now??" Shingen nodded. "Yes, you may." he replied. Then Kunoichi waved goodbye, as she said, "See ya later, alligator!" with a grin. The wise man smiled, letting out a hearty laugh.

Meanwhile, Yukimura was looking up at the sky while sitting still next to a tree. He was thinking about defeating the Oda again, for they need to seek them soon at Azuchi Castle. He became pensive as he thought of the defeat, but soon, they might strike back at them. Then suddenly, Kunoichi showed up in a flash, grinning. "Hey, Lord Yukimura! What's up?" Kunoichi exclaimed. Yukimura sighed, as he said to himself, "This woman is not supposed to grin that much." Then hearing it, she pounced onto him. "You said what?" she asked him. The Crimson Samurai tried to find a better way of apologizing, so he said, "Uh..you should grin much. You're cute when you do that."

Kunoichi then got off of him, a bit surprised. "You think I'm cute? Well, think of this as cute!" she said, then gave him a big kiss. Yukimura got her off, then said, "This is serious. I need to tell you something." The female ninja smiled slightly. "Really? What is it?" she asked with curiousity. "Well, Kunoichi..I think I had always noticed you for many days. You seemed to help me with care, and I seemed to think you're a really great ninja." Yukimura replied, as he got up, and stood still. Kunoichi dusted herself off, and then stood facing him. "Thanks, Lord Yukimura! I didn't know you cared!" she exclaimed, smiling as she giggled.

Then suddenly, he took her hands, and held them. And then...Yukimura kissed her. Kunoichi's eyes widened, but then, she decided to go with the flow. Soon, the ninja and samurai continued to kiss for a while, as he tried to take her bottoms off.

Their intimacy, however, stopped when the officers serving under Shingen were hollering and wolf whistling when they were walking around and saw a glimpse of it. "Okay...now what the heck's going on?" Kunoichi asked, now peeved to the fact that these officers, like Nobufusa Baba, Katsuyori Takeda, etcetera, etcetera were actually going to see what happened between Kunoichi and Yukimura. "Hey! Don't you dare look at us like that!" The Crimson Samurai yelled, and the soldiers grumbled, walking out of the scene, as Shingen finally showed up. "Yukimura, you were supposed to tell her we will be taking on the Oda army, not so that you can hang around with her!" he exclaimed, as Kunoichi scratched her head, while Yukimura looked a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well..Kunoichi, we need to battle the Oda army soon, so that we can have a triumphant victory soon." he said to the ninja, then she ooohed again, and smiled, giggling as she teeter tottered and replying, "That would be really, really interesting, Lord Yukimura. Hey! How about if every single one of us throws a big victory party when we defeat the Oda army at Azuchi Castle?" Shingen pondered to himself, and then smiled, laughing heartily again as he said, "Yes, we should. We would also make Yukimura as one of the greatest soldiers around here, and a big feast will be there, too."

Kunoichi jumped for joy again as she exclaimed, "Hip, hip hurray! Looking forward to it, Lord Shingen!" with a giggle and grin. "So, who will be doing the decorations?" she asked Shingen. The wise man acted a little tense as he didn't know there were no decorations, but...

Meanwhile, during the day, Kunoichi was very excited about having a big party if they defeat the Oda army at Azuchi Castle, so excited that she sang a tune. The song, however, was so loud it woke someone up. As she finished her song, someone came up and surprised her. "Hey! Is that you, Lord Yukimura?" she asked, and turned around, only to see...Hanzo?? "Long time no see, young one..." he said to her in a calm voice. "Looks like you've came back, haven't you?" Kunoichi asked, crossing her arms, and then somehow, the male ninja said to her, "Yes. It seems you seek victory against the Oda army instead of us..very well..Before you can leave the Tokugawa army behind for a while, I will give you something.." and then took his mask off, and placed his lips upon hers.

Kunoichi's eyes widened, then exclaimed, "HEY!" as she stopped kissing Hanzo. "I have a boyfriend..but don't know who it is..But you'll never know! Ha ha!" she said, winking, as the male ninja put his mask back on, and replied, "Farewell..for now." and dissapeared. Kunoichi then shrugged, as she said, "Why did the ninja cross the road? Anyone?" aloud. There was silence, as she said, "To get to the other side!" and giggled, running out of the forest. Hanzo, did, however, had went back to where the Tokugawa army was waiting, as he waited for the next mission to come.

But would the young Kunoichi herself wished to proclaim her love for Yukimura himself? As she left the forest, she would soon think of the perfect reward for Yukimura...

Looks like there's going to be something brewing around here. There is a slight amount of Hanzo / Kunoichi, but Yukimura / Kunoichi is much more important to the chapters with Kunoichi in it. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	24. Chapter 23: Oichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. Note that there is an excerpt from a storycalled,'I Still Believe In You...' by Level4Chaos in this chapter. And yes, the M/M scene is here! 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 23: Oichi

That night, the Oda army were actually planning to prevent the siege of their castle by the Takeda army. Oichi was with Nobunaga, and the others had heard what they were going to do. If they succeed on winning against the Takeda again, everyone would be happy...except for Mitsuhide and Mariko, who were going to leave the castle. After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. Oichi did not plan on visiting Mariko, for it would actually lead to fighting and arguing. She would, however, plan on visiting Yumie before she would rest for the night. As the young girl finished her bath, she put her nightclothes on and went out of her room to go speak with the fourteen year old girl.

The two friends always loved to chat about upcoming events, and of course, their relationships. Somehow, Yumie was actually worried about Ranmaru's relationship with Mitsuhide, because she would be upset if she found out he was in love with him. Oichi needed to help her out of the situation, so she went over to the girl's room, and knocked its door. "Yes?" asked the fourteen year old girl. "Yumie, it's me, Oichi. Can I speak with you?" Oichi replied. Then the door opened, and Yumie had opened it. With a small smile, the auburn haired girl asked, "So, Oichi, what is it?"

The brown haired girl replied, as she closed the door. "Can you tell me about your friend's relationship with Mitsuhide?" The fourteen year old girl shook her head, and replied, "..Maybe. But I think I could." Yumie then looked out the window, looking a bit sad. She never felt this way, but Oichi then went up to her and said, "Cheer up, Yumie." in a comforting voice.

Yumie turned around, and said, "Oichi, Ranmaru and Mitsuhide are in love with one another, and I'm really angry yet sad about this." Oichi was surprised when the fourteen year old girl said those words. "You mean they actually were more than friends?" she asked her. The auburn haired girl shook her head. "Yeah. But all I want to do is fall in love with him forever, not just get upset and cry and marry Hideyoshi." Yumie replied, then walked up to her bed, and fell onto it. She stared straight at the ceiling, and then said to Oichi, "Only two days until the festival, though. I'm really excited, are you?" in a bright tone of voice.

The brunette smiled, replying with, "Yeah. I can't wait to see your dance, Yumie!" and jumped onto the bed, kneeling next to Yumie. "Do you think Ranmaru really likes you??" Oichi asked. "Well, if only he had his hands off of Mitsuhide, I would. Somehow, one officer told me that he had spent countless nights with Mitsuhide. They would make love, and every time I see them doing those things, I would run into my room and cry." Yumie replied seriously. Oichi said in a gentle voice, "I feel really sorry for you when you cry after seeing what they did, right?"

The auburn haired nodded, sitting up and looking very grim. "Yes. All I wanted was a young, gentle man who would really make me warm and fuzzy inside." she replied, and then got up, and looked at Oichi in the eye, saying to her in a serious tone of voice, "I didn't want Ranmaru to be around with Mitsuhide in a romantic way, and that's why I'm stricken with grief. I have never felt this way before, until now." Yumie finally hung her head in pure unhappiness.

"Oh, Yumie! No need to be sad, he's always there for you!" Oichi said, running up to Yumie. Then the auburn haired girl said to her, turning around, almost about to break down, "He lied to me! He thought he loved me but those nights he spent with Mitsuhide have broken my heart! I want to mend it when I spend one true night with him!" This made Oichi feel at a loss for words. "Yumie.." said the troubled looking girl, giving her a hug. "I want to see what was going on between them now." Yumie said, her eyes grim and softening. "Well...being around in the darkness can make me feel scared..can you help me?" the younger girl asked.

This made the auburn haired girl nod her head, and then said to her, "Yes. I have a candle around here. Let me get it for you." Then Yumie decided to go get her candle on the nightstand, and finally, she spoke to Oichi. "Ready?" she asked, as she had already lit the candle. The girl nodded, then they both left her room, and as the older one shut the door, the brunette said, "Er..this is a little scary.." in a worried voice. Yumie said to her warmly, "It'll be fine..let's hurry." Then she and Oichi had looked around for Ranmaru's room, and when they got there, the auburn haired girl quietly opened the door, just to see if he was alone.

However, no one was in there. The two girls shut the door, and looked around for Mitsuhide's room. Somehow, Yumie needed to find if Ranmaru was in there with him, and if they were doing what she thought they wouldn't did, she would run back to her room. When the two girls finally got there, Yumie swallowed slightly, then slowly opened the door. She thought she'd find Mitsuhide and Ranmaru speaking with one another. It wasn't what she and Oichi had saw. It was Mitsuhide's farewell gift, but instead of a night so serious and evil, it was a night so loving and tender, it could well have been their first time together all over again.

Ranmaru moaned for Mitsuhide, louder than he should have, in the hope that he would see what his leaving would do to him, and he silenced him with a rain of kisses. Always wanting to look so pious, heaven forbid someone should hear him cry his name in the throes of heated passion. But in this age, what officer does not have a boy by his side to provide him pleasure when he is not on the battlefield? He was always so gentle with Ranmaru. He loved him for that more than anything else. His lord often ordered him to give himself to other officers to sway their allegiance, and whilst they ogled, groped, and ravished him, he always thought of Mitsuhide - and how his touch alone could take away his pain.

When Mitsuhide was inside Ranmaru, he knew what it meant to be loved. He wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he did. When it was too much for him, and he dared to close his eyes, he would ask him to look at him. He said he loved to watch how much he was enjoying what he did to him. Ranmaru didn't want to look at Mitsuhide that last night they were together. He didn't want to see what he already knew. He just wanted to feel him, as perfect as he had always been, thrusting himself between his thighs.

Ranmaru just wanted to hear Mitsuhide whisper his name between hard breaths.   
He just wanted to touch him.   
Just grip his shoulders and never let him go.

Ranmaru didn't want to open his eyes and show Mitsuhide that he was crying.

When seeing this alongside with Yumie, Oichi looked at the girl's face, and saw there were tears inside of the girl's eyes. The poor fourteen year old girl was starting to cry, knowing this was always breaking her spirit. And whenever Ranmaru did this to her by making love to Mitsuhide, she would cry and run straight to her room. But was it Yumie's fault or Ranmaru's fault? Somehow, the auburn haired girl had those sad thoughts inside of her...

_Why have you did this to me...?_

_Why are you doing this to me...?_

_You're...breaking my heart..._

_I don't want to cry...not yet..._

_I'll never be happier again, now that I have to marry Hideyoshi..._

_It's over...It's ruined..._

_All I want to do now is kill myself...all because of you..._

Yumie then looked at Oichi and said, "I'm going back to my room.." in a quiet tone of voice. Then with her candle still in her hand, she ran off, heading straight for her bedroom. The brunette was surprised to see her act like this for the first time. The brunette decided to go after her, and when she finally saw her, the auburn haired girl had slammed the door shut. Then Oichi could hear a sound. A sound of sobbing. A sound that Yumie had never made before until she had saw Ranmaru with Mitsuhide in the older man's room. The brunette opened the door, and slowly made her way in.

There, she saw the girl on the bed, in a fetal position and crying. The fourteen year old girl's cheeks were wet with tears that were already shed, and she was shaking. Oichi sat on Yumie's bed, and comforted the girl. "Yumie..I'm sorry.." was all that the younger one said. As she sobbed, the auburn haired girl said to her, "I'm so scared..It's all over..I'll never have a good life with him ever again.." The brunette gave her a hug, and so, for the rest of the night, the two girls slept together, as Oichi had to comfort Yumie, for she knew something heartbreaking had happened to the girl, and that was when the boy she had ever truly loved would just make love to the man he was supposed to kill.

But they were still looking forward to the festival, and the fourteen year old girl was happy, but she was still upset about what became of this situation. Oichi, however, was supposed to protect her brother from the Takeda army soon. But as Mitsuhide and Mariko were ready to leave the army behind, would she and Yumie battle them soon?

This is my best at sad scenes, where characters break down or deeply emotional scenes and this is also my first M/M scene. But I'll do my best at it, don't worry. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	25. Chapter 24: Okuni

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 24: Okuni

As Goemon snored slightly while sleeping, he noticed that Okuni had just woke up. The dancer went up to him, and said, "Wake up, sir. It seems it's early in the morning." in a gentle voice. Suddenly, the King of Thieves stopped snoring, and rubbed the sleep out of his dull eyes. "Huh? Oh, mornin' Okuni. How'd things go when you visited Strong Guy?" Goemon asked. Okuni sighed, then said, "Strong Guy is Master Keiji, sir." looking a bit peeved that her partner had occasionally called Keiji 'Strong Guy', because he thought he was way stronger than anyone else, and it showed.

"Well, a few days ago, I greeted him when he was bathing. It turned out I loved him more than anyone else." she replied. Goemon finally came to his senses. He remembered what happened on that night when Okuni was with Keiji, and both shared one unforgettable night with one another. "Hold on a minute!!" he exclaimed, looking surprised. "Keiji did WHAT to you???" he asked with a look of shock. The dancer giggled, then replied, "I already told you, sir. I spent such a wonderful night with him. P'shaw!" Goemon finally yelled, "ALLRIGHT! I'm gonna pummel that man for sure!!" as he got up, and was about to get his Stone Splitter with him, when suddenly, Okuni said in a soft voice, "Oh, he's really, really nice, sir." as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Well, I'm gonna get him for what he did to you! Keiji, you're gonna really pay for what you did to Okuni!!" Goemon said in a uproarious voice. Then he stomped out of the forest. Okuni sighed, looking pretty worried as she decided to wait for a while for him to come back.

Time passed, and she had been taking a nap since then. Suddenly, there were a pair of voices that she had usually recognized. As she got up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then saw it was Keiji and Goemon walking over to the King of Thieves' location, and arguing. "Listen, Goemon, I was actually trying to tell her I loved her more than you, so why would you just not fall in love with her?" Keiji asked. Goemon replied, with a look of grumpiness, "Well, you made her like you more than me, and I wanted her more than you, so there!" Okuni was shocked, so she went up to the two men, and said, "Pardon me, sir, I do not mean to interrupt, but--"

Then the most strongest man said to Okuni, "We're talking about something, but it's a good thing you didn't interrupt." The dancer nodded, but Goemon said, "Hey, she can tell one of us about what happened at your castle, Keiji." He then looked at the dancerr, and said, "Go ahead, speak with him." and moved away so that she can tell Keiji about that night she shared with him. "Master Keiji, I did not mean to make Master Goemon jealous when I spent the night with you when you were taking a bath." Okuni said. Then Keiji finally knew why Goemon was angry: Both he and the strongest man were fighting over the dancer, but soon, her precious virginity was claimed by the man who always rode his horse, Matsukaze himself.

"Hold on a minute!!" Goemon said, as he walked over to Keiji. "You did WHAT to her?!" He was angry when he spat those words. Then the other man was angry, too.

"I didn't do anything wrong to her! I was acting careful with her, for she never did stuff like that before!" Keiji exclaimed, as Goemon was almost steaming mad. "What kind of stuff was it then?!" he asked angrily. "Okay, okay. I had sex with her, allright?" was all that the strongest man said. Suddenly, the King of Thieves decided to say to Okuni, "I'll be right back." Then Goemon left both Okuni and Keiji alone, and as he found a private spot, the King of Thieves cleared his throat, and screamed a slew of curse words aloud. And it was so loud, it nearly made some officers from other armies hear it.

From the Takeda army, Yukimura could hear something, but said to himself, "Must be Kenshin screaming something out loud." From the Tokugawa army, Hanzo awoke to the loudness of Goemon's voice, and said, "No one must interrupt my rest." From the now formed Akechi army, Mariko and Mitsuhide were watching the sky, when the woman said, "Did you hear that?" and he just shook his head. From the Oda army, Yumie was taking a bath when she looked out the window, and yelled, "Stop cursing so loud, Hideyoshi! I don't like that!" Then she resumed bathing.

And from the Date army, Masamune was resting next to a tree after practicing when he decided to cover his ears. Don't think Mako wouldn't make that noise, he thought to himself. After Goemon did his little routine, he stomped back to where Okuni and Keiji were, and now was angrier and angrier. The dancer asked, "Whatever is the matter, sir?" Then the King of Thieves stared at the strongest man in the eyes.

"I'll pummel you!" Goemon yelled at Keiji, and then the two men started fighting one another. Okuni, however, wasn't enjoying this much, so she said, "Please stop!" with a pleading look on her face. Suddenly, both men stopped. "Uh, hey..sorry about doing that to your female companion, heh.." The stronger one said, getting off of the ground, and getting some dust off of his clothes. "Well, you better, 'cause if this ever happens again, I turn you into a big corpse waiting for his tombstone!" Goemon said, and finally walked over to Okuni, "Sorry about my big temper. I always have it sometimes." he said.

The dancer nodded. "Hot tempered, I'm sure.." she said to herself, as the King of Thieves walked over back to Keiji. The Oda army officer said, "Well, next time, I shouldn't do that again, allright?" but Okuni said, "But I don't know whom to choose. Possibly because of the night I had with you or the statement you made about that same night.." She looked like she was sad. "Oh, cheer up, Okuni. You don't have to fall in love. But listen, Keiji and I occasionally try and take you out for a night, but not do those kinds of things." Goemon said when he rushed over to Okuni.

The dancer nodded, giggling slightly. "Thanks, sir." Somehow, the King of Thieves said to himself, "Always calling me 'sir'..hilarious." as he rolled his eyes. Keiji then was on his way, as he said, "See you guys later!" with a small grin. Then as Keiji left, Goemon finally said to himself, "Finally away from Strong Guy--I mean, Keiji." Okuni giggled when he said the strongest man's nickname the King of Thieves had given.

Yes, in this chapter, there is humor and comedy (I think), so I bet you could have a good laugh. The previous chapter was really saddening, though. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	26. Chapter 25: Noh

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone.' 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 25: Noh

That night, at Azuchi Castle, Noh was in Yumie's room, for somehow her faithful assistant was angry and upset over what was going on in her once steady relationship. As Oichi already knew, she and the auburn haired girl had located Ranmaru in Mitsuhide's room sharing one last night with him, but according to the fourteen year old woman, Yumie thought Ranmaru was cheating on her with Mitsuhide. So because of this, Noh still encouraged her to act strong and ask him why he made love to his former master before he had left him behind. And as dinner occurred, the auburn haired girl remained silent while she ate, not wanting to speak with the effeminate boy.

When he asked her what was the matter, Yumie would just say "Nothing." and scowl slightly. Whenever Nobunaga or Noh looked at her now pitied face, they knew she was anguished about knowing something Ranmaru had always done to her each single night with Mitsuhide before the older one had left with Mariko. Sure according to the bride of the leader of the Oda army Yumie was happy because Mariko and Mitsuhide were gone for good, but she was still sad about the relationship the man had with Ranmaru. So, in order not to make her upset when she would finally confront him, Noh said that she needed to look strong instead of weepy.

And so, after dinner, the young girl retreated to her room and started speaking some lines in front of Noh, who was smiling gracefully. "Well done, Yumie. You seem more calm than upset." she said as Yumie nodded. "I want to tell him to never, ever upset me again with someone else each night." she replied.

"Yes, Yumie, I understand." Noh said to her with her enigmatic smile. Soon, after Yumie practiced her speech, the auburn haired girl finally felt happier instead of being a complete griever. The older woman took her hand lightly, as she said, "Remember, I'll be waiting for you when you are done, Yumie." The girl nodded. "Yes, mistress. I hope I do well in telling him about this whole Mitsuhide matter." Yumie replied. So Noh and her assistant left the younger one's room, and as the older one led her friend to Ranmaru's room, she said to her, "If he says to you that Mitsuhide was more valuable to him rather than you, then you need to leave him behind." with a look of calmness.

Yumie nodded. "Yes, mistress." she replied. Then Noh left her alone, and so, the young girl had to knock on the door, and be asked to come in and tell him why he shouldn't leave her behind. Meanwhile, the older one was in her room, looking out the window, and calmly was waiting for her assistant to be done speaking with Ranmaru. Since it was six minutes past dinnertime, everyone was planning to prevent Shingen Takeda and the Takeda army from defeating them. Somehow, they've heard rumors of Mitsuhide and Mariko joining the Takeda army...however, they might form their own army, she thought to herself.

Then she rested her head onto her arms and smiled softly. Soon, the door opened, and it was Yumie with a small smile. "Mistress!" she said. This broke Noh's silence, but the older woman walked up to her and asked, "What is it, Yumie?" then the younger one just let out a small smile.

"He told me that he is still friends with Mitsuhide and Mariko, but I really adore him still. So, he told me he should keep his secret relationship with Mitsuhide a secret. Besides, what if Mitsuhide found out that his faithful assistant would be seen hanging around with me?" Yumie replied. Noh let out a smile, as she said to her, "Very well, Yumie. You have such a wonderful job on keeping your feelings with him." Yumie giggled slightly, then grinned. "I guess I'm not that upset about it anymore, I think." she said, then as she was about to leave, Noh said, "Tomorrow, we must prepare our battle against the Takeda army, Yumie."

Then she patted her friend's head. "And you're such a very sweet foster daughter.." Yumie nodded. It was one secret the young girl didn't want to tell. When her real parents disappeared after they left her behind when she was an infant, Noh had found her with a note. The note said that she was supposed to take care of the girl and treat her right, just like her real parents did. After telling Nobunaga that there was an infant girl at the nearest lake, the Dark Lord decided to locate the infant. There, he took care of the bundle of innocence and pep, and thus both he and his beloved bride to be had finally named her 'Yumie'.

And as she grew up, she acted like a thief, stealing things, and of course, keeping a spear that her father used when he was in battle. Thus, named it 'Nihon-Gou'. Yumie had also discovered some new friends: Oichi, Kotone, whose real name was Saya, and Mako. And just when the Saito army defected, she had made a new friend, and that new friend was Ranmaru.

"Mistress..um, is it okay that I can go back to my room now?" Yumie asked. Noh nodded, then told her, "Remember, Yumie, love can be found in the heart of someone you endeared." The girl nodded, and then she left her bedroom to retreat to hers. As the older one thought to herself about the upcoming battle with the Takeda army at the Oda army's own castle, for the other army was trying to plan a siege on it. Noh tapped her fingers on the wall, as she was thinking about how beautiful Yumie would look at the festival. Sadly, she didn't tell her about tomorrow night, but she was still interested of seeing her precious assistant...and foster daughter...in a quite beautiful bodysuit.

As Oichi admitted, Yumie was still trying to annull the upcoming marriage she would have with Hideyoshi, but Noh was in a mixed decision about anulling the marriage, but soon she discovered the fact that he was actually not that much of a teenager, and he was either in his twenties or thirties, but the young girl didn't like how he aged. So, as Noh pondered, she was wondering to herself if Yumie had sucessfully annulled the marriage and finally got the boy she loved. "It looks like Yumie could be stuck inside some love triangle.." she said to herself. Soon, after she changed into her night clothes, the woman looked out the window again, and saw a butterfly landing on her hand.

With such a sweet smile, Noh finally knew that Yumie could be completing her goal soon. So, after she let the butterfly leave, she got into the covers, and shut the light off, drifting into such a beautiful slumber.

A love triangle, even though Ranmaru forgave Yumie? Who will Yumie choose? You be the judge. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	27. Chapter 26: Mariko

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors. Except Yumie, Mariko and Mako. Especially the nickname Kotone. Oh, and a few references to chapter five.. And proof that Yumie was not in love with Mitsuhide. (Yumie shows up, saying, "You got that right!", then leaving)

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 26: Mariko

The next day, Mariko looked out the window of the Akechi army's new location. Her loyal friend Mitsuhide had left the Oda army behind, as she knew that she needed to protect him at all costs. Running her hand down her short hair, she had remembered the night she spent with him...all before the secret relationship between him and Ranmaru had shook her. Mariko was quite angry yet sad about Mitsuhide's private relationship with him, for she thought they were just friends. She even thought they were just teacher and student. And even thought the effeminate boy would have the girl he thought he would trusted...until now.

She remembered those nights of when she peered into Mitsuhide's room, and discovering him and Ranmaru in his bed...their sweaty bodies in motion with one another...the younger one's moans in sweet passion...and the older one yelling his name aloud as he reached the peaks of orgasm...this made her jealous yet very upset with him. Now, all she wanted to do was to tell him she trusted him as more than a friend. But each time Mitsuhide would ignore her. So Mariko decided enough was enough, and she left the castle the Akechi army currently lived in, and went outside, only to see that her friend was staring at the sky.

Walking up to him, she finally managed to say to him, "Mitsuhide..?" in a soft voice. Soon he turned around, looking at Mariko. "Hm? Whatever is the matter?" Mitsuhide asked. With a frown on her face, she replied, "I need to tell you about something..." and took his hand. "I'll show you where we first met..." she told him as they went to part of the woods.

"This was where we first met..When you were mastering your skills.." Mariko said to him with a soft look on her face. Mitsuhide nodded. "Yes, Mariko..I did remember seeing you..before you shorn your hair off and followed in my footsteps to become a member of the Saito army..despite knowing you were a woman." he replied. The woman nodded. "Well..it seems I have trusted you as more of an ally, but..why did you treat Ranmaru as a lover? You know I had something to do with him, Mitsuhide.." Mariko said, as she grew almost stern. "Mariko, I have knew and trusted Ranmaru as more of just a friend..but still, I have to slay him and the Oda army." Mitsuhide replied, looking straight into her usually strict looking eyes.

Now they were full of worry and almost full of sadness. "Mitsuhide, did you remember the night we spent together before the whole fiasco about you and Ranmaru together?" Mariko asked him. Having to think of the night he deflowered the young woman he thought he would stay together with up until he told her he loved Ranmaru, Mitsuhide nodded. "Yes. But Mariko, when you told me I loved Ranmaru more than you, why did you break down?" he finally asked. "Because what you told me cut me like a knife, Mitsuhide.." Mariko replied, now looking saddened.

"Mariko.." He finally said to her, and gazed into her now tear filled eyes. "I thought you loved me..now I wanted to just kill myself.." Mariko managed to say after attempting to stop a sob. Then she turned around, and hang her head. "Mariko, don't cry..You've never did this before.." Mitsuhide said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course I never cried! Now this is the second time I've did this!" Mariko finally lashed back at him, angry and crying at the same time. "But I didn't understand..you have always thought Ranmaru and I would actually remain friends." Mitsuhide said, now taking her hand and staring straight at her. "No! You lied to me!" she cried, tears streaking her face. Mitsuhide finally had the courage to tell her that it was going to be okay as long as he was with her and protecting her. "Mariko...I'm sorry." he managed to say after a long silence. Mariko stopped crying as she looked at him and asking, "You mean, you want to apologize about this relationship you had with Ranmaru..?" with hurt in her eyes.

Mitsuhide nodded, as he said, "I promise I will love and treasure you deeply, and I promise to let those thoughts of Ranmaru as my lover away from me." Mariko said, "Mitsuhide..I.." Soon he took her in his arms, and kissed her. It was a kiss so beautiful yet so kind, he thought he wanted her forever since the first day he met her. Mitsuhide never resisted Mariko's long hair until she cut it, her eyes that were filled with determination and strictness but soon to be full of care and love whenever she was with him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and after that he gazed into her eyes with a warm smile.

"Mariko.." he said, as the woman let out a small laugh. Then Mariko left Mitsuhide behind, as she made her way back to the castle. Perhaps, he thought, I would be able to tell her my love and affection for her, if only I would've not spent those nights with Ranmaru.

Back at the castle, Mariko had decided to do her kata and start training some more. As the young woman continued on, she was actually wondering if Mitsuhide would not break the promise he told her. Soon, when it was all done and over it, she went inside the castle, and dozed off for a nap. As she dreamed, she thought of marrying him on the day she'd wished she never had until now. All Mariko could dream of was Mitsuhide's compassion, his soft smile, his long silky hair..oh, and how unbelivable his weapon was. A few hours she woke up, and yawned slightly.

She decided to head straight for the dining room to eat with her allies. She told some of them that she would plan to either marry Mitsuhide or actually stay forever a friend of his. Some of the officers thought Mariko and their leader would make a great couple. Some thought she was out of her mind. But still, she was thinking about her love for him. As she continued thinking about this until the evening, she and her friends sadly couldn't attend the festival the Oda army were planning. But somehow, Mariko would pay a visit to see Yumie and Ranmaru before she would hurry back to Mitsuhide's castle.

And that was what she would have thought about. So, having the courage to use one of the horses, the short haired woman got some food, and after asking one of the officers to use one of the horses, Mariko got onto the horse, and called aloud the horse's name. Soon, she rode the horse and was on her way to the festival where the Oda army would celebrate before taking on the Takeda army.

The festival awaits in the next chapter, so don't go anywhere. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	28. Chapter 27: Yumie

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, Kotone. Notice that what Oichi wears is her alternate costume (the costume you get when you complete the story mode with a character.) and so does Noh in this chapter, especially Ranmaru. And did I also mention that Hideyoshi Hashiba is a playable character in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends? (Even Yoshimoto Imagawa and two new characters are found in it, too!) 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 27: Yumie

At Azuchi Castle on that faithful night, everyone was gathered for the entire festival they wanted to partake in. Especially the young Yumie, who was attempting to cover at her skimpy bodysuit with a cloak. She was embarrassed that her would be husband Hideyoshi and her friend Ranmaru would see her in this and say that she looked like a wanton teenager. Yumie, however, was happy because she was glad she would never think about the whole matter which was focused on the relationship between Ranmaru and Mitsuhide. She was also happy she would never see those two men canoodle ever again, because she was angry and upset when first saw them both kiss in front of her.

As she went outside for the festival, Oichi ran up to her, clad in a fox outfit. "Hey, Yumie! I'm so excited, I can hardly contain myself!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, me too. Anyhow, I'm still trying to annull the marriage with Hideyoshi." Yumie replied. "Yeah. I can't believe he's only twenty eight years old." The girl who was the same age as the bodysuit clad girl said. "Anyhow, I still want to get closer to Ranmaru, and still do my best as one of the soldiers for the Oda army." Yumie replied. "Uh huh. So, when will your dance begin?" asked Oichi. "Soon. Just you wait what I wear!" The auburn haired girl exclaimed.

Then both girls giggled, and when Noh showed up, clad in a sexy outfit she chosen, and her hair up, walked over to the girls. "Well, Yumie, it seems you arrived for the festival to begin.." Noh said to Yumie. "Yeah. I'm really excited for my dance. I rehearsed it all before the festival." The girl replied.

"So, Lady Noh, have you seen Brother around here?" Oichi asked. "He's talking with Hideyoshi. I was planning to speak with him, you know." Noh replied. "Oh, good. Anyways, Yumie wants to speak with well..uh.." the girl said, then pondered. "I was actually going to speak with Hideyoshi or Ranmaru." Yumie replied. "That's very good of you to say that, Yumie." Noh said with a smile. "Anyways, Mistress, I have to go now. See you both later!" Yumie said, waving goodbye to both Oichi and the older woman. Soon as the fourteen year old girl looked around for Hideyoshi, she was thinking of telling him that she doesn't want to marry him, but still wanted to be his close friend.

When she found him, she asked, "Oh, hey, how's it going?" Soon Hideyoshi exclaimed, "HEY! I was speaking with some officer and I...Oh, it's you, Yumie." and chuckled slightly. "Well, I just wanted to say that I want the marriage annulled. I know I am definitely too young to marry an older guy. But still, I want tostill be one of your close friends." Yumie replied. Soon, Hideyoshi said, "Uh..well, uh..Why?" looking curious. "Because I have myself my own boyfriend." she said. "What's his name?" he asked. Rolling her eyes a bit, she replied, "Mitsuhide's assistant, Ranmaru. Need I say more?" and looked kind of serious.

"Oooooh, I see, maybe he's..hold on..Ranmaru???" he finally asked, with wide eyes. "Well, yeah. But why do you act so uptight?" Yumie asked. "Well," Hideyoshi began, "your 'boyfriend' and I have argued a lot over you. So, now is the time for me to tell you that he's too feminine."

"FEMININE?!? He's a boy, Hideyoshi! Why must you think he's femi.." Yumie exclaimed but was cut short by Nobunaga. "Yumie, your dance will begin soon." he said to her. "Oh, and Noh and I had ourselves a talk about love. Looks like you were planning to annull the marriage to Hideyoshi...clever." The fourteen year old girl replied, "Uh huh, and I'm too young to marry a twenty eight year old man like Hideyoshi." "A dance? Oh, goody!" Hideyoshi exclaimed with a grin. "Anyhow, I must be going to do my dance now. See you later." Yumie said, then she left both Nobunaga and her so called husband to be behind.

When she got over to where the crowd was awaiting the girl, she removed her cloak, to reveal that Yumie worn a metallic silver bodysuit, with a sheer center that showed off the center of her torso very well. Soon, with her spear in hand, she walked to the center of the crowd, and thus begun her dance. The music was serene and beautiful, as the auburn haired girl performed each and every move with flawless results. Though Okuni was a known dancer, Yumie studied the arts of dance well. Her movements were graceful and elegant, though such a flirtatious and playful woman like her could do such things.

She sometimes used her spear to wave it around and or twirl it at time, and everyone was amazed that this girl could do such beautiful movements. The dance lasted for eight minutes, and as the dance ended, everyone applauded, and Yumie smiled. She soon got her cloak, and left the crowd behind. The crowd had also Oichi overseeing this with excitement, including Ranmaru, who both wanted to see the girl after the dance.

Once Yumie went to talk with Nobunaga again, she felt her hand held by someone's own hand. She turned around to see that it was..her male friend, Ranmaru. He wasn't wearing his battle clothing, but wearing refined clothing and his hair in a longer ponytail. He worn a cape, while she worn a cloak. It would embarrass her if he thought she was wearing something skimpy. "Yumie, you were wonderful. That dance was like a dream." Ranmaru said. Giggling slightly, Yumie replied, "Thanks.." as she attempted to cover the sexy bodysuit she was wearing. "Um..you were thinking I'd look like a..wench, right?" she asked him.

"No. You are actually quite beautiful." he replied. "Why..that's nice of you to say such things. I'm happy that you finally went back into my life but..what about Mitsuhide?" Yumie asked. "Lord Mitsuhide? Well..he gave me a farewell gift." Ranmaru replied. "Well, I was upset on that same night." she said, looking quite sad, but soon she glowed. "But after that apology last night, I feel better already." Yumie said, then gazed into his eyes. Whenever Ranmaru saw that playful look in Yumie's eyes, this reminded him of Mitsuhide, but instead of a man who ravished him, it was a woman.

He even did remember the attempt for their first kiss when Oichi showed up and ruined it. So, acting a little shy, he kissed her. The girl's eyes widened, but soon returned the kiss. Then as they finished the kiss, Yumie said, "I'm going to sleep right now. I'll see you tomorrow.." as she left. What she didn't know was Mariko seeing all of this with her own eyes.

Ah, it seems Mariko wants a piece of Yumie..soon, one will prevail in the end. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	29. Chapter 28: Mako

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, Kotone. 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 28: Mako

The day after the festival, Mako, who also participated in the festival and saw Yumie's dance, was chatting the auburn haired woman. "I arrived at the festival eight minutes late, possibly because I tried to find a good outfit." the fifteen year old girl said. "Y'know, I felt sorry for you when you were late. Anyways, did you the dance I did and that bodysuit I worn?" Yumie asked. "Yeah. And your bodysuit makes you look mature, I think." Mako replied with a slight smile. "Anyhow, Kotone isn't here at all. Besides, she was supposed to be here." The auburn haired girl said, as the girl with the ponytail nodded.

"Wonder why she's taking so long?" she asked. Soon both girls fell into complete silence when someone's voice stopped it. It was a masculine voice, and the other was a feminine voice. But was it Kotone speaking with a man? Yumie got up, and asked Mako, "Is that Kotone?" with curiousity. "I don't know. Let's go over there to find out if it is her." replied the fifteen year old. Soon she got up, and followed the fourteen year old girl's lead. When they got there, Yumie saw that it was their best friend Kotone all along...speaking with Magoichi Saika, one of the Oda army's enemies!

"Kotone?!?" asked both the fourteen year old and Mako. Then the short haired girl asked, "So why do you keep reading my diary for? Maybe because you didn't see what I do every day?" as the handsome twenty five year old musket wielder replied, "Well, Kotone, it seems I never seen you do anything before. Last time I saw you, I accidently hit you on the head with a pebble I kicked."

"Yesterday I attended the festival with Mako, and you weren't there. I wrote all of what happened today at the dojo I lived in with father." Kotone said, and Magoichi just smirked slightly, as he replied, "Well, I didn't see you last night, so I wanted to come see you--hold on.." Soon he looked at both Yumie and Mako. "What are you two ladies doing here?" Magoichi asked. "Hey! We're telling you to leave Kotone alone! She doesn't even know you as a boyfriend, okay?" Yumie replied, crossing her arms and looking angry. "Whoa! Calm down there, sweetness! Don't act all uptight! Anyways, I'm speaking with her right now, so would you come back soon and talk to her when I'm done?" Magoichi said, then Yumie looked serious.

"Leave her alone, for the second time." she said through clenched teeth. "Well, I'm trying to flirt with her, which is one of favorite things to do." he replied to the fourteen year old girl. "Flirt? Are you crazy? She's only twenty years old!" she exclaimed. "Well, I'm at least five years older than her.." he said, then looked at Kotone, and smiled slightly. "On the other hand Kotone, if the Oda army are dead, maybe I'll take you away from Nobunaga and his allies and make you my wife. Wouldn't that be something interesting?" Magoichi said to her. The short haired girl gasped, and felt tears springing from her eyes.

"You...You monkey! How dare you try and go after those Oda officers!" Kotone said with a completely frightened look on her face. She finally ran away from Magoichi, including Yumie and Mako, covering her face with her hands.

"Well..it looks like I failed to pick up on her again. Time to go for another plan. Oh, and goodbye for now." Magoichi said, shrugging slightly, and getting up onto his horse, and the horse galloped out of here, leaving Yumie and Mako behind. "Can't believe he made her cry..that pervert." said the fourteen year old girl, crossing her arms again. "Yeah. Maybe we should see her." Mako replied. Then both she and Yumie went over to see Kotone. By the time they found her, she was crying, her face covered by both hands. "Kotone, he's gone. Can you stop crying, please?" asked the fifteen year old girl.

The short haired stopped weeping, and then wiped her eyes. "Is he gone?" she asked. "Yeah, he's definitely gone. Anyhow, do you really trust Nobunaga?" Mako asked. "Mm hmm. I do with all my heart." Kotone replied. "So, Yumie, are you planning to annull the marriage ceremony with Hideyoshi soon?" she asked. "Yeah, I mean, he's twenty eight years old, and I'm fourteen." Yumie replied with a slight frown. "Listen, when the marriage ceremony starts soon, will you not say 'I do' when you are asked to have him as your husband?" Kotone then asked.

"Of course. I still want to get closer to Ranmaru. Besides, I don't want him falling in love with men like he did with Mitsuhide, okay?" Yumie replied. "As for you Mako..uh, do you have a boyfriend?" The short haired girl asked Mako. "Why I..I don't really. I don't want to tell anyone who I'm in love with." The fifteen year old girl replied. Kotone smiled. "Can you keep it a secret?" With a smile, she said, "Yes."

Soon, that afternoon, Mako had to head over to where the Date army had currently camped in. When she got there, she saw Masamune and his army chatting. They were talking about the girl their leader was in love with. He didn't want anyone in his army to say she was his girlfriend. Soon, as everyone finished their conversation, the girl walked up to where Masamune was. Giving off a glowing smile, she asked, "Master, who are you going after?" The boy with one eye looked at Mako, and replied, "I'm actually attempting to chase after the Takeda army and Uesugi army at Odawara soon. What's your plans?"

The girl replied with, "I was planning to visit you to see if you're doing fine." Masamune exclaimed, "Fine? I'm always fine! I'm never in a bad mood before..except when I get aggravated by those imbeciles that work under me. You, however, are not an imbecile, for you actually do what I said." Mako nodded. "But still, I have friends that support the Oda army, including Oichi." she said with a frown. Looking serious, Masamune smiled slightly, and said, "You know, even if I defeated all of those armies, I still have you as a..girlfriend." Mako finally said with surprise, "Girlfriend? Why?"

The boy replied with, "Well, I believe we were actually more than friends. Those soldiers actually thought we were actually in love, but I just keep the secret away from them." Nodding, Mako smiled. "Anyhow, I have to go home. Farewell, Master.." she said, kissing him on the cheek, and leaving for home to spend time with Kotone and the master.

Looks like chemistry is brewing between Masamune and Mako..And the next chapter is the fourth lemon lime scene with Kunoichi. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	30. Chapter 29: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname Kotone. Oh, and the fourth lemon lime scene had arrived! 

Ouka No Yogen

Chapter 29: Kunoichi

When the Takeda army seized victory against the Oda army, they threw a party to celebrate their victory. Since everyone cheered for Shingen and his amazing abilities to defeat Nobunaga and the others, the People's Hero himself grinned at the soldiers who admired his performance on the battlefield. Yukimura and Kunoichi were also admired and celebrated, for they had themselves a great strategy that led to the victory. While Shingen spoke with one of the officers, Yukimura was enjoying his food, when he yawned slightly, knowing he was quite tired. By the time he was done, he left the party, and made his 'bed' on the secluded area he had used with Kunoichi.

Stretching, he was almost tired, but as soon as he made the bed, he saw Kunoichi appearing on a branch on a tree. "Hey, Yukimura! That was a great victory! The Oda army had themselves their first loss ever!" she exclaimed, smiling as she removed her hat and setting it on the branch, and sat on the grass. "So, what did you did, Yukimura? Was it fun?" Kunoichi asked. "Yeah. Lord Shingen was quite amazed that I had the strength to defeat Nobunaga and the officers under him." Yukimura replied, smiling slightly as he finished making the bed, and laid down, staring at the night sky with glimmering stars.

"So, Yukimura," the girl said, "it looks like we were acting like more than friends, I suppose." as she got up and sat next to him. Soon, Kunoichi asked, "Oh! Remember your promise we could take our precious relationship to the next level?" Yukimura didn't forget about it, so he replied, "Haven't forgotten about it. Have you?"

"Nope. Not forgotten it all!" Kunoichi said with a grin, as she looked down on his face. Yukimura was quite handsome, yet strong for such a wisp of a girl to fall in love with. "Good. It looks like Shingen won't mind having us sleep for the night together." he said to her, as he sat up, and looked at her in the eye. He saw she was cute, yet she was much a flirty, playful girl instead of a volumptous woman wanting sex. Kunoichi finally said, "Well, it seems we're quite the odd couple, right?" Yukimura shrugged slightly, as he replied, "I don't know. But I bet we're still in love secretly."

The girl nodded. "Yeah. But.." she said, then got onto his lap, as she asked, "Would you mind taking me for the night?" with a slight smile on her face. Yukimura felt a bit embarassed about having someone see this when they were just outside, in a secluded area that he had whenever he didn't have a bed to share when night fell. As Kunoichi asked the question, he replied, "I guess so, Kunoichi. Listen, don't tell Lord Shingen or any other officer under the Takeda army that we have did this, understand?" With a grin, Kunoichi kissed him on the cheek, and giggled.

"Great! Anyways, how do we start??" she asked. Yukimura didn't know what to do now. Either they kiss, or they just lie down for the rest of the night, but somehow, he kissed her on the lips for the first time. Since the girl had recieved her first kiss, she returned it, and soon as they finished the kiss, she said, "Maybe that's how we start. Show me more about the 'reward' we're having." Yukimura smiled, and removed his headband, throwing it to the ground.

Then Yukimura kissed Kunoichi again, this time with more passion. As soon as they stopped kissing, the girl smiled again, as she asked, "Can't we do more than that?" Nodding, the Crimson Samurai slowly led his hands to her uncovered skin, kissing her neck at the start. The woman let out a soft moan in pleasure as his lips sunk into the warm flesh of her neck. Soon, Yukimura helped her out of her footgear, letting her bare feet revealed. Kunoichi then grinned as she said, "You know, I'm starting to enjoy as much as you enjoyed it." With a smile, he then got her off his lap, and then let her sit up.

As he kissed her stomach and massaged her through the fabric of her top, the young girl let out a small moan of anticipation, and soon Kunoichi asked, "Is it okay if I remove some of my clothing or what?" Nodding, Yukimura replied, "Yeah. I don't mind undressing you." Then he removed her top, letting her small yet creamy breasts be exposed. Soon he removed most of his armor off, and finally laid her down. As he continued kissing her lips, and setting his lips onto her sensitive pink nipples, Kunoichi enjoyed what he was giving to her. As soon as he finally let her out of her bottoms, Yukimura asked, "Do you wish to go on?"

The girl just grinned, as she replied, "I don't mind getting naked, though I'm quite a bit shy." With a slight smile, he managed to caress at her twin mounds carefully, as she moaned in pleasure at what he was doing to her. Soon Kunoichi helped him out of the rest of the armor that didn't come off, including Yukimura's boots, having him wear only his underwear.

As Yukimura kissed Kunoichi again, he broke the kiss as he asked, "Is..this your first time?" With a nod, the woman replied, "Yeah. It is really." Soon the Crimson Samurai felt that she was a virgin, so he wanted to be gentle to her. With all his strength and courage, he finally had to let her out of her underwear, leaving her bottomless and naked. Then Yukimura kissed her neck again, then sucking softly at her nipples, then staring into her eyes, as he felt Kunoichi's warmth on his palms. Then he attempted to remove his underwear, and he went back up to her, and finally they both kissed.

The kiss was much longer than the others he shared on her, as the man Kunoichi truly loved said to her, "It will hurt, but as soon as it turns into pleasure, you'll leave the pain behind." in a gentle, loving voice. With a smile, she just blushed. Then he finally spread apart her legs, and letting himself enter her. Soon he broke her petals apart, making her scream in fright. Soon he looked at her with a smile, as he said, "It's okay, Kunoichi. It was hurting, but it'll be okay." with consent. Then he finally thrusted inside of her with all his strength, as Kunoichi finally moaned in less pain as he made love to her.

When Yukimura moaned her name in such a husky voice, she would coo in pleasure as he did so. As the thrustings were getting to be a little faster, Yukimura finally had turned her around, having her lie on her back, then he put his hands onto each of her buttocks, as he continued his thrustings inside of Kunoichi.

With a giggle that was mixed with pleasure, Kunoichi said, "I can't feel my legs.." as she felt her legs being placed onto his shoulders, but soon Yukimura said, "You still feel your legs, don't worry.." with a smile, as he continued thrusting harder inside of her. Soon the young ninja was enjoying what he had done to her, as he mercilessly made love to her. Then Yukimura placed her legs back on the ground, as he reached to where Kunoichi's face was and kissed her. She placed a hand on his head as he thrusted inside her more than ever. Soon as the lovemaking continued, he stopped entering her from behind, and helped her get on top of him.

Then the ninja lowered herself onto his private parts, having him enter her upwards. The flirtatious young girl had surprised Yukimura, as he thrusted upward and she had his hand on one of her breasts. Kunoichi's coos and moans of pure passion were almost letting him go crazy over her. Soon he let his hand back to the ground, as the other was holding at one of her hips. Then as he entered her more and faster, Kunoichi moaned louder for him, letting him know she loved what he was doing to her. Both lovers were now reaching the end of the lovemaking, as Yukimura was starting to shut his eyes and clench his teeth when he would soon reach his climax.

The ninja had no choice but to yell his name aloud inbliss as she felt her climax, and as Yukimura clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, as he felt his waves ofecstasy enter inside of her. In the end, Kunoichi fell onto him, her head on his chest, and breathing a bit slowly now.

"Yuki..mura..that was great." Kunoichi breathed, as she panted a bit after her blissful lovemaking with Yukimura. "Yeah..It was wonderful of you to tell me why you loved me." he said to her. With a smile on her face, she giggled, and replied, "Thanks. You're a great guy, Yukimura, and I'll never find another man again." as she snuggled next to him. Running his fingers down her neck length brown hair, Yukimura smiled at Kunoichi, as he kissed her forehead, and said to her, "Goodnight, Kunoichi. Have a good sleep." The ninja replied, "Night, night." and closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze of the warm night caress her gleaming nude body.

Both unclothed lovers had themselves such a wonderful night that Shingen was actually quite worried where both of them were. Some of the soldiers thought Yukimura and Kunoichi were sparring with one another. Some of the soldiers thought they were trying to look for Hanzo and fight him once and for all. But they all not knew that both the two friends turned lovers had such a great night that it would be as memorable as it would be. Meanwhile, on a branch in the tree, Hanzo himself stared at the sky, and said, "Two lovers in a secluded relationship...It seems so much of a treasure..." in his calm voice, and disappeared into the shadows to where the Tokugawa army would await him soon.

And a treasure it was indeed, for both Yukimura and Kunoichi's love would remain a secret to their allies, as Shingen didn't know what the two would be doing on that same faithful night.

Cute ending for this chapter, eh? I think so, too. Fifth lemon lime scene will be here soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	31. Chapter 30: Oichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, Kotone. Now with thirty chapters uploaded, this will be a LONG time before the story's done.. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 30: Oichi

When the Oda army lost for the first time, Oichi just didn't get it. Why would they lose for the first time in their lives? Seemed that the Takeda army wanted revenge, or maybe Shingen admitted the cavalry was obliterated and he wanted to prove he was a hero, she thought as she looked out the window. Nobunaga was out with Noh, Yumie and Ranmaru were in the boy's room, and Mako was nowhere to be seen, except she was with the Date army, though she kept it a secret. Bored, Oichi decided to go pay Kotone a visit. As she left her room and took her kendama with her, she left Azuchi Castle, and departed for her friend's dojo.

As she made her way to the dojo, she was wondering how Kotone was doing. Yumie had recently told her that she witnessed the older girl speaking with Magoichi yesterday, and now the woman was quite worried he would steal her diary. Oichi was going to tell her that she will protect her diary from being taken away by the musket wielder, for it would be a good idea to keep it instead of having it stolen. Once Oichi finally went over to the dojo, she knocked on the door, and soon Kotone opened the door. "Kotone, can I speak with you? I'm quite bored." she asked the woman.

"Sure. Go on ahead." the older one replied, letting the fourteen and a half year old girl follow her lead and shut the door behind her. By the time the girls went into the dining room Oichi had herself a good drink that Kotone made for her. "You know, my diary is quite important to me." the woman said to the girl. "Your diary? Why is that?" she asked her.

"Well..I don't want Magoichi stealing it from me." Kotone replied. "Magoichi? He's after Brother, Kotone, but why would he want to steal your diary?" Oichi asked. "Hm? Is he after Nobunaga besides Mitsuhide?" the woman said. "Yes. He's planning to snipe him with his musket." the younger one replied. "What? Kill Nobunaga?" The woman asked with surprise. "He's wanting to kill him with the help of the Honganji army. I don't want him to fall to his army! I just want him to get Mitsuhide once and for all!" Oichi said with worry. Then Kotone gave the girl a hug, as she said, "I feel the same way. I do support him along with Mako and father."

The younger one perked up slightly. "You really do like us as your friends?" Oichi asked. "Yeah. Listen, tomorrow I'll be visiting Lady Noh." Kotone said to her. "And do tell Mako to keep the diary away from Magoichi or the intruders. Understand?" The woman added. Nobunaga's sister nodded. "I understand." she said with a slight smile. "Okay then. See you later, Oichi!" The young woman said, bidding farewell to Oichi as she was planning to leave. "See you later too, Kotone!" The girl said to Kotone, and left the dojo. The woman closed the door, and soon went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

As for the Tomboy Princess herself, she returned to Azuchi Castle, so that she wouldn't want anyone in there worrying about her gone. When Oichi went back to her room and wasted no time in reading a book, the door was knocked upon by Ranmaru. The girl got up, and said, "Hey, Ranmaru, what's up?" with a slight smile.

"Lady Oichi, Yumie had told me that the battle at Honnouji will begin the day after tomorrow." Ranmaru replied. "The day after tomorrow? Tomorrow is when one of my friends Kotone will visit Lady Noh." Oichi said. "Who's Kotone?" The young boy asked. "She's one of my friends. Didn't you see her at the festival?" The girl replied. "Oh. Sorry about not knowing who she is. Anyhow, Yumie is planning to anull the marriage ceremony in about ten days. It may be a long time before she can really confess her love for me soon." Ranmaru said. Nodding, Oichi smiled slightly as she asked, "Do you think she still likes you as a..ahem..boyfriend?"

Looking surprised, the youth looked down to the floor, and replied, "I..suppose so. But still, she wants me away from Lord Mitsuhide." Oichi said, "Actually, Mitsuhide is not here anymore. He just left for good with Mariko and his allies." Ranmaru nodded. "I really miss him." he said. Soon as he let out a sigh, Yumie ran up to him, and gave him a hug. "Hey, Oichi!" she said to her friend, as she smiled straight at both of them. "Hey! How's things going with Ranmaru?" Oichi asked. "Good as usual. I'm free of all the scariest thoughts of seeing him with Mitsuhide, you know." Yumie replied.

The girls both giggled, then the auburn haired finally stopped holding at Ranmaru's arm, and she said, "In about ten days, the marriage ceremony will begin, and I've got to stop myself from marrying Hideyoshi." Oichi nodded. Soon Yumie looked a bit stern as she said those words, then smiled slightly.

"Tomorrow Kotone will be visiting Lady Noh, and the day after that, we have to battle at Honnouji." Oichi said. Yumie was quite surprised. "Honnouji? On the day after tomorrow? And Kotone visiting Mistress? Yikes!" she exclaimed, as she looked a bit panicky that Noh would be planning a trap for Nobunaga at Honnouji. "Yumie, are you okay?" Ranmaru asked. "Uh..um..yes, I think. Mistress told me she was planning a trap for Nobunaga at Honnouji." Yumie replied. Holding at her hand, the youth then told Oichi, "I have to protect Lord Nobunaga from Lord Mitsuhide..but I'm worried about slaying him.."

The girl was quite determined when she finally said, "I have to protect Brother, too." Yumie nodded. "I do feel the same way, you know." she said to Oichi. "Look, you guys, when Kotone visits Lady Noh, I need to talk with both of them, too." The Tomboy Princess said, then both Ranmaru and his girlfriend agreed. "But why will Mistress use a trap on Master?" The auburn haired girl asked. "I don't know. Lady Noh didn't tell me yet." Oichi replied. "Listen, we would talk to you more about this, but Ranmaru and I have to talk about his past with the Saito army. See you later, Oichi." Yumie said, and both girls said goodbye, and as the kendama wielding girl headed over to her room and closed the door shut.

There, she thought and thought about the battle and Honnouji. Will her brother Nobunaga battle Mitsuhide there? Could Noh really have something in store for him? Would Ranmaru and Yumie help out the Dark Lord too? And can Oichi really help him too?

Looks like the Oda army will be off to war with the Akechi army soon. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	32. Chapter 31: Okuni

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, 'Kotone'. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 31: Okuni

On a clear, crystal night, Okuni had thought about that night she spent with Keiji. Why did Goemon get angry over this? How would the strongest man in the Oda army know why he had something to do with her? Those questions ran inside her head as she gazed up at the sky. Wondering what the King of Thieves was doing now, the young dancer got up, and stretched slightly. Soon Okuni went to find Goemon. When she found him, he was speaking with one of the miscreants, asking about why she hanging around with Keiji.

She walked up, and asked, "Master Goemon, is there something wrong? You look like you're still angry about what happened to me several nights ago." Soon Goemon looked at her, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course, you did hang around with Keiji several nights, but I was wishing I had you all along..Stupid Keiji..what was he thinking?" he said, then grumbled to himself. Okuni looked quite sad, but she smiled lightly. "Well, don't worry. You could find a decent young lady soon." she said.

Soon Goemon's eyes lit up. "You're right, Okuni! Maybe I can get a girl and show her that I liked her just like Keiji liked you! This ought to be good!" he exclaimed, then smirked lightly, grinning to himself. Okuni giggled, then smiled. "P'shaw! I don't mind her being more beautiful than me." she said. Then the miscreant asked, "Is Okuni gonna dance for us again?" Goemon became a bit angry and said, "Look, she did this for about three times today, and you still want her to perform that dance??" The miscreant shrugged, and replied, "Oh, forget it. You told me all of it." and left them both.

Okuni finally asked after the miscreant left, "Can we go for a walk together? I'd just like to apologize, too." Goemon then thought about it, and then after thinking he didn't want to get completely angry about the Keiji matter, he replied, "Oh, sure, I don't mind." with a grin. Soon the two were ready for their walk. As for the dancer, she just smiled up at him. "Master Goemon," Okuni began, "Sorry for spending a night at that castle Master Keiji lived in." She smiled lightly, as Goemon nodded.

"Really? You really apologized? That's great!" He finally exclaimed, clapping his hands, and grinning. Giggling lightly, the dancer said, "Anyhow, I bet I'll meet him oh so soon." The King of Thieves nodded, as he said to Okuni, "Soon, but next time, don't get all too mushy with him." The dancer smiled again, and then glanced at the sky, saying to herself, "What a beautiful day..." After taking the walk, they returned to their resting place. Goemon wasted no time in sleeping, as the dancer decided to stargaze.

Meanwhile, Keiji and Yumie were talking about Okuni and why she liked him more than just a friend. "You mean you flirted AND bedded her? What a lucky guy you are!" Yumie exclaimed. She was still a virgin, because she didn't want to be deflowered at all. "Of course I did. She was kind of sweet too." Keiji replied. As the dancer looked at the sky, she noticed the same bird she saw before she first met Goemon. It was Sakura, of course! "P'shaw! You came back?" Okuni asked, smiling lightly at the bird.

Then Keiji's conversation with Yumie alerted her a bit. She thought somebody was interupting.

Okuni got up, and then wandered around to look for Keiji. Once she found him, he was talking with Yumie. "Anyways, you're still telling Ranmaru how much you loved him, and I don't enjoy it much. Sure you're attempting to not marry Hideyoshi and try and get closer to your boyfriend, but I still...huh?" He told the girl, then was surprised that Okuni was here. "Hey, sweetness, what are you doing here?" Keiji said to her. "P'shaw! Long time no see, Master Keiji!" Okuni exclaimed, as Sakura landed onto her shoulder, chirping happily.

"Yeah, long time no see, Okuni. Oh, and this girl? She's Yumie, one of the most talented female officers under Nobunaga Oda." He said to her, smirking lightly. "I don't know her." Yumie said, then she looked at Okuni. "I'm Yumie. I serve under Master Nobunaga." she said, bowing lightly. She was wearing the helmet with the long pointy cone shape, but she didn't care wearing it. "You seem quite familiar with Keiji, right?" she asked. Giggling lightly, the dancer replied with, "Yes. Oh, and one other thing..." Okuni then whispered in Yumie's ear with, "I've actually bedded him."

The tomboy looked shocked. "Keiji, you did what to her?" she asked. "Heh, it was several nights ago. Okuni gave me the ride of my life." Keiji replied to the girl. "Oh, great. Just what I needed. I saw you the morning after, snoring in bed and in the nude!" Yumie said, crossing her arms. "But still, I'm already attempting to stop myself from marrying Hideyoshi." she added. "Miss Yumie, do you actually have someone you loved?" Okuni asked.

"You mean a boyfriend?" Yumie said. Then she thought to herself, and replied, "Well, Ranmaru and I are still good friends, but we still have a connection with one another. I know we're really in love, but I don't want to confess until I annull the marriage ceremony with Hideyoshi Hashiba himself." Okuni nodded. She seemed familiar with Ranmaru when she and Goemon were escaping in Ise, including the Bringer of Peace known as Mitsuhide and the Tokugawa ninja Hanzo. "My, my, isn't that a lovely creature..." Okuni said.

Yumie was surprised, and asked, "What do you mean a lovely creature?" Then the dancer smiled, as she replied, "He'd make such a dashing gentlemen, in the years to come..." Yumie rolled her eyes slightly. "Sorry, but you DO have a boyfriend." she said, pointing at Keiji. "Me?" He said, surprised. "Well, I have to go back now. But remember, Master Keiji, don't forget to dream about me." Okuni said, and blew a kiss to the strongest man of the Oda army. As she left, Yumie smirked lightly at the still surprised Keiji himself.

"Looks like you got her as your girlfriend." she said, snickering lightly. "Hey, she's a friend, not a lover, okay?" he said, as he got onto his horse, Matsukaze, and Yumie got onto her horse, Haruka and both left the base where Goemon and Okuni were staying for the night. As the dancer was fast asleep, Sakura chirped in a soft tone of voice, perched on her umbrella, happy to see her friend all over again since the first time they ever met. And of course, Okuni still wanted more of seeing Keiji more than ever.

The fifth lemon lime scene is a few chapters away. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	33. Chapter 32: Noh

Disclaimer: Sorry for the big break. Anyhow, Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'. In case you didn't know, my future fics will be uploaded in 2005. And the outfit Nobunaga wears in this chapter? That's his alternate costume. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 32: Lady Noh

In the afternoon at Azuchi Castle, Noh was told by Oichi and Yumie that Kotone was supposed to visit the castle today. The older woman was quite surprised that Kotone never visited people in the castle before. However, she was interested in helping the young woman protect her precious diary from being stolen by any of Nobunaga's villians. Because of this, Kotone would be happy about that idea. As Noh waited tirelessly, including taming Nobunaga and giving her assistant Yumie and her friends advice, she was wondering if the young woman whose nickname is mentioned by her best friends and pals would be feeling by the time she showed up.

A few minutes later, the doors opened, and it was Kotone herself. "I'm here." she said, after she arrived. Noh then went to where she was, and greeted her with a soft smile. "Finally, you're here, Kotone. Shall I call you Saya, because I heard your friends mention you as Kotone?" she asked. The younger woman nodded. "I don't mind." she replied. Soon both women went over to the garden, and had themselves cups of tea so that they can take a break from speaking by drinking. "So, Saya," Noh began, "I heard that Oichi admitted you had a diary. Is that correct?"

Saya nodded. "Yes." she replied with a nod. "But listen..." she added. The older one nodded lightly, as she sipped at her tea, and said, "Yes?" in a curious type of voice. Clearing her throat, Saya then asked, "Do you wish to know, Lady Noh?" Noh smiled lightly, and nodded again, as the younger one sipped at her tea, and finally she began her speaking.

"Noh, there's something wrong." Saya said. "Well, go ahead and explain, I don't mind." Noh replied, with a slight smile. "It seems that this man, known as Magoichi Saika, is attempting to steal my diary if I don't prove my love for him. I don't even like him." The young woman began, looking quite worried. "If I can't do it in a few days, he'll take it away from me. I need your help, please..." she added. Noh then thought to herself, if she loses the diary, she'll be quite unhappy. Soon she smiled lightly, as she replied, "I'll help you out along with your friends I suppose."

Saya beamed, as her eyes glittered with excitement. "Really? You will?" she asked. "Yes, I actually will." The older woman said, smiling sweetly. "Oh, thank you so much. You're really good at giving people advice." Saya said, and then as soon as she was finished with her tea, Oichi showed up. "Lady Noh, did you give Saya advice?" she asked. Noh nodded, as she replied, "Of course. I'll help her out with the diary matter. You'll also help her, won't you?" The kendama wielder nodded.

"Yeah. If she doesn't tell him she liked him in the first, Magoichi will steal it right from her." Oichi said, and Saya shook her head. "Will Yumie and Mako help?" she asked. "Of course! Right, Lady Noh?" The fourteen year old said, and looked at Noh for a reply. "I suppose so." she said. Clapping her hands, the kendama wielder gave Saya a hug, laughing slightly. "We'll help you out, Saya!" Oichi exclaimed, as the seventeen year old woman smiled. "Yes.. Oh, I have to hurry! Father will be angry if I wasted more than an hour here!" Saya exclaimed, and left immediately.

Oichi thanked Noh for giving Saya advice, and as she left, the older woman decided to go inside the castle. As soon as she arrived, she checked on some of the soldiers. Some were playing games, some were having lunch, and some were too excited about the wedding ceremony hated a lot by Yumie. Sure the fourteen and a half year old girl had to marry in nine days, and she needed to prevent herself from marrying Hideyoshi. Noh trusted Yumie a lot, because she had already thought to herself that he was almost too old for her, and he was twenty eight years old, eleven years older than Ranmaru.

The older woman soon located the young girl in her room with a to-do list for the ten days she would spent before the wedding ceremony. 'Battle at Honnouji against moronic Mariko' was on day three, while 'Prepare for wedding' was on the day she would marry, and last but not least was 'Prevent myself from getting married and stop the ceremony'. "Yumie, did you make this to-do list?" Noh asked. Yumie turned around, and replied, "Yep. Only nine days left." with a slight smile. She soon checked off what she just currently did and got off the bed.

Walking up to her foster mother, the girl said, "Tomorrow, we're battling at Honnouji, right?" crossing her arms. Noh just smiled lightly, as she replied, "Yes...But don't worry about myself a trap on Nobunaga...I want him more than anybody else..." Yumie felt scared about losing Noh if she defected to Mitsuhide's army, but she soon pulled herself together, and said, "Well...good luck. Now I have to do some usual stuff to do."

As Noh bid Yumie goodbye, she wondered where Nobunaga was. She looked around for him, and as soon as she discovered him, he was not wearing his battle uniform, but wearing his usual clothing. The woman walked over to him, and smiled. "You really wish to defeat Mitsuhide, do you?" she asked. The Demon Lord got up, and gazed into her eyes. "Yes, Noh. But I have heard rumors that a man named Magoichi Saika was out to get me." Nobunaga replied. "Well, not only that, but there is a friend of Oichi's who has something to do with him." Noh said.

"Hmm...Oichi's friend. What is her name?" he asked. "Her name is Kotone, though known as Saya by her father. Her diary would get stolen by him if she did not admit her feelings to him." Noh replied. "That woman...She'll be protected by Oichi, however..." Nobunaga said, then he spoke with the usual tone of voice, "Tomorrow we will defeat Mitsuhide Akechi, his assistant Mariko and their entire army at Honnouji. But I hope to escape when he sets fire to the capital." Noh smiled lightly. But if she defected to the Akechi army, what would Nobunaga think of all this?

"I will help you, Nobunaga, at any given time." she said, and planted a kiss on his lips. The Demon Lord returned the kiss, and just before they would actually go at it with one another, Hideyoshi opened the door, exclaiming, "In nine days, I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams! Yippee!" and left immediately. Noh and Nobunaga didn't know why Hideyoshi had acted this way. But tomorrow, at Honnouji, everything will change...

Finally, a new chapter uploaded for Ouka no Yogen! Yay! By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	34. Chapter 33: Mariko

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, Kotone. And replying to Tiger5913's review, yes, Hideyoshi will find a decent woman soon in the story. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 33: Mariko

On the night before they would battle Nobunaga and his army at Honnouji, and burn it down also, Mariko was enjoying the company she and Mitsuhide had. Now that their relationship has been mended, she would usually spend those nights staring at the sky, finding glowing stars, and usually sleeping in her lover's room, her head on his chest, and hearing his heart beat. It had been a few days since they left Azuchi Castle, and since Mariko forgot those memories of him and Ranmaru together, she felt much, much better.

Now in her room, wondering to herself why she wouldn't kill Mitsuhide's best friend, she decided that she needed to tell him not to slay him. Even though she was determined, Mariko was quite worried about slaying Ranmaru. If she or Mitsuhide did this, they would feel grief and unhappiness, so they didn't want to do this at all. Running her fingers through her short brown hair, she sighed, resting her head on her pillow. As she was about to close her eyes and drift to a peaceful slumber, she heard the door knock.

If it was a soldier, Mariko would be fine, giving him advice about defeating the Oda army. If it was Mitsuhide, however, she would have to tell him about the whole Ranmaru matter, admitting they wouldn't kill him. Even though Yumie was supposed to protect him according to Nobunaga, it was the nineteen year old woman's duty to kill her, not her friend. Mariko got off of the bed, put her robe on, and opened the door only to find...Mitsuhide. "Mitsuhide? You came to speak with me about Honnouji?" The woman asked.

He nodded, walking over to her and holding her hand lightly.

"Mariko, I'm very worried. I actually don't want to slay Ranmaru, although he's been protected by the young girl Yumie. She's been actually her protector and not me, which made me, of course, jealous and angered because he had trusted her and the Oda army and thought I wasn't trusting them at all." Mitsuhide said, sitting on the bed, and as Mariko nodded, she followed suit, resting her head on his shoulder. She said to Mitsuhide with a look of worry, "I don't know if we wish to do this or not. However, I've actually found out that Yumie would protect Ranmaru instead of us when we defected to the Oda army. It was a shame of you to have such a friend have himself a new protector, right?"

Mitsuhide nodded lightly, as he said to Mariko, "It was. I have blamed her for letting him do this to me, which brought us to the conclusion that he and I had a relationsh--" The nineteen year old woman cut him off, because she was afraid he would tell her the whole truth again. "Don't. Please, don't. If you talk to me about being more than good friends with Ranmaru, I'll be very angry." Mariko said, sighing as she rested her head on Mitsuhide's shoulder again. Soon he came to his senses, and nodded.

"I promise I won't tell you about the secret relationship, Mariko, understand?" he said, and she smiled lightly, holding his hand. "I understand, Mitsuhide." she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Mitsuhide smiled lightly, looking quite surprised Mariko gave him a kiss. "I must leave now. Goodnight, Mariko." he said, and got up, smiling at her as he left. The woman finally smiled, and went into a deep sleep.

As Mariko slept, she had thought of the same encounter she had with Mitsuhide, when she was only seventeen. Her hair was long instead of short, and she had studied about fighting along with him. By the time he discovered her, she thought he would send her back to the training grounds. However, he thought she would be a new friend. As they introduced themselves, Mariko had such confidence of joining the Saito army along with Mitsuhide and Ranmaru, but its leader, Toshisatsu Saito, thought she was a woman and not a decent fighter.

But she proved that she can fight also. After given her weapon, the Kanemitsu, which was a katana that she would keep forever, she followed in his footsteps, wishing to become the Raven of Saito. During those times before the defection, Mariko would always show up, her hair pinned up, because she didn't want anyone thinking she's really a woman. Soon as her hair was down to her waist, she visited a soldier one day, and he was shocked to discover she was a woman. Unhappy they wouldn't let a woman like Mariko join the Saito army, she soon cut her hair short, and rejoined the Saito army.

Because of this, Toshisatsu finally admitted she would fight with them. Gladdened, Mitsuhide and Ranmaru welcomed the young woman in the army, and they soon became close friends. However, during those nights that Mariko spent at the Inabayama Castle, she would hear moans coming from Mitsuhide's room. As soon as she opened the door once going over there, she discovered the man of her dreams making sweet love to Ranmaru, but they both stopped when they looked at her, shocked and anguished.

Angered over this, Mariko raged and raged in her room until she couldn't take it anymore and cried herself to sleep. She thought she and Mitsuhide would marry one day and have children of their own, but how could he keep a secret so unfortunate to the woman he loved? And on the night that the Oda army attacked Inabayama Castle, she, her allies, and the rest of the Saito army defected. As Mariko spent those painful nights at Azuchi Castle, she couldn't bear having Mitsuhide in his room with Ranmaru, until one faithful night, she and him spent one faithful night together, as she left the days of being a pure virgin behind, and having her first time with him...ever.

Now that she and Mitsuhide had left Ranmaru and the Oda army behind, Mariko wanted to get closer to him more than ever. And she did, enjoying her precious time with the man she ever loved. But she was worried, however, if she was planned to slay the feminine youth, so she decided not to think of that, and go after his new guardian, the fourteen and a half year old beauty named Yumie. Mariko also wanted Nobunaga dead, and Noh dead, and Oichi dead, and all the rest of the Oda army dead.

She wanted revenge on the officers who thought she wasn't a good officer for the Oda army, and because she was too stubborn to be friendly with the same officers and soldiers she wanted dead. Now all that Mariko wanted was peace, and now with Mitsuhide, the White Samurai, she wished to be forever with him, helping him with his plans old and new, and someday, they would finally win. Smiling to herself, she curled up in her bed, enjoying the happy moments she would have when they finally slain Nobunaga himself.

Hm...Will Mitsuhide succeed in slaying Nobunaga? Or will Nobunaga defeat him and Mariko once and for all? By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	35. Chapter 34: Yumie

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, Kotone. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 34: Yumie

The battle at Honnouji was a battle that the Oda army had to do. Mitsuhide wanted the capital burned down, while Nobunaga was supposed to defend it from being burnt to the ground. But it was early in the morning before the battle can occur. Yumie was hanging upside down from a tree, being her usual self. She was supposed to protect Oichi and Noh from harm, along with Ranmaru, and she was thinking about Keiji and Hideyoshi helping out, too. Yumie thought about how the battle at the capital would turn out, and wondered if her mistress would turn her back on Nobunaga and the others.

By the time she caught the limb, she sat onto it, and pondered about the events for today. I don't want to marry Hideyoshi, Yumie thought, I just want to admit that I had found the perfect woman for him. Sighing, the fourteen and a half year old girl looked behind her shoulder, and closed her eyes, a bit downcast about the thought of allies defeated by Mitsuhide and Mariko. She didn't want them dead, and if Noh defected, it would be possibly shocking to Yumie. Oichi also felt the same way, because the older woman was her sister in law.

As for Noh, she was Yumie's foster mother, after she discovered the newborn girl in a basket after the village she lived in was destroyed. A bit grim, the fourteen and a half year old Maiden of the Spear was now determined to take down the Cold Hearted Blade herself, Mariko. Just as Yumie hanged upside down again, she looked up, and as soon as she minded her own business, a certain man had actually shown up, but it wasn't Keiji or Hideyoshi.

"Yumie? Why are you hanging upside down from that tree?" Ranmaru asked. The boy was surprised to find her this way. "Um...I usually do that every day, possibly to take time off after fighting. I can't believe you're so worried about obliterating Mitsuhide and that...um, I shouldn't call Mariko names in front of you." Yumie replied, brushing a small strand of her medium length auburn hair away from her face so that she can see him. Ranmaru sighed lightly, and sat next to the tree, looking up at Yumie.

Every once in a while, he seemed to dream about her each night instead of Mitsuhide, for she was like his guardian, as he was like her assistant, because he wasn't taught by his teacher anymore after he and Mariko double crossed the Oda army and Ranmaru himself. Yumie had no choice but to protect the youth from harm by the Akechi army, because if he was defeated, she would just retreat. As he looked down, he closed his eyes, wondering about the thought of killing his only friend and his female companion.

"I seem to feel this way every time. Without Lord Mitsuhide, I would be unhappy and scared." Ranmaru finally broke the silence with those words, and that surprised the young girl. By the time Yumie got off the tree, she walked over to him, and asked, "How come you always act this way?" with curiousity. The boy soon looked grim, as he replied, "I don't want to kill Lord Mitsuhide...and Lady Mariko...I don't want to." Yumie was shocked, but she soon held Ranmaru's hand, smiling lightly. "It's going to be okay...Don't worry...I'll take care of it..." she said, and rested her head on his shoulder.

A faint red blush appeared on Ranmaru's pale cheeks, as his hand was held by Yumie's own. He turned to see her in the eye, and asked, "How many days left will the marriage ceremony begin?" The girl replied, "Possibly eight days left. I already found Hideyoshi the perfect wife, and it's going to work as I prevent myself from marrying him, and having him marry her." Ranmaru nodded, as Yumie let out a small laugh. Soon as the girl got up, she said, "We have to hurry to the capital to meet up with Lord Nobunaga. He needs our help, because Mitsuhide would burn the capital down, and he needs us to help him escape. Oichi, too, because she's his sister."

Ranmaru was surprised, as he agreed also. He got up, and held her hand this time. "Promise me you won't let me near Lord Mitsuhide." Ranmaru said. Yumie smiled, and said, "I promise. But remember, fight valiantly." with a small smiled. She left immediately, wanting to head straight for the capital along with him and Oichi. As for Noh, she was already there with him, but she was waiting for Nobunaga for a secret surprise. Yumie didn't want him near her because she thought she would double cross him and the others, like Mitsuhide and Mariko did.

Because of this, she was going to be stalwart and courageous, hoping the battle would do well, and resulting in the Oda army's leader escaping to the south. I must have Nobunaga fight off Mitsuhide's army there, I must, thought Yumie as she was off to the capital along with Ranmaru and Oichi, too.

There, it was a sea of flames at Honnouji itself, as Nobunaga and Mitsuhide fought off one another. During part of the battle, Oichi and Ranmaru also helped out the Dark Lord on his escape attempt. Yumie did the same, as she wanted them all to be alive at the end of the battle, with the Akechi army retreating, and last but not least, the escape a success. As for Noh, she surprised Nobunaga, saying she didn't want Nobunaga's life to be taken by Mitsuhide. She was going to be the one to take his life!

With determination, the Dark Lord himself defeated her, bidding her farewell as she retreated. When Yumie saw this, she was shocked because her mistress left them behind. It seemed that Noh had an agenda with Mitsuhide and Mariko, and this left both Yumie and Ranmaru left behind without their master and mistress, both by double crossing and betrayal. After Nobunaga and the others escaped out of Honnouji, and returned to Azuchi Castle after the battle. As the Akechi army retreated, the fourteen and a half year old girl could see the look of anger on Mariko's face before she escaped with them.

That evening, it seemed that Nobunaga was double crossed by Noh, but was it forbidden love, or a plan of murder? Yumie felt anguished about having her mistress double cross her also. Oichi and Ranmaru comforted her about the double cross, and now it was up to her to defeat Mariko and blame her for having Noh leave the Oda army behind. But it seemed Keiji also had an agenda with them also, because he already left them behind last night. All that Yumie could say after dinner, was "Mother..."

Sorry for such a long time. Anyways, I will be updating soon. As for my friend's idea on that A.B.A. fic, I was thinking of having Zappa paired with her, or maybe Robo Ky, but I probably think A.B.A. and Zappa could make a cute couple (If only he wasn't trying to flirt with S-Ko) . And I'm not angry with her either, because I feel the same way about her grandmother (Get well soon!) .By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	36. Chapter 35: Mako

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname, 'Kotone'. 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 35: Mako

At the Date army's castle, Masamune held a meeting for all the army's officers, and as for Mako, she stayed out, because she was worried they would talk about exterminating the Oda army. The fifteen year old didn't want him to look around for her while she decided to make a beeline for Azuchi Castle, and talk with Yumie. If Masamune had caught her, he'd bring her back, and get her to join the meeting. Mako was bored when it came to meetings, so she wanted to go talk with her friends. It was night, and she had to find her way through the darkness to find Azuchi Castle in order to locate Yumie and speak with her about what happened at the capital, and also about the Oda army's battle against Mitsuhide and the Akechi army.

Yumie admitted to her allies except for Mako that Noh defected along with Keiji, which would cause trouble for the young girl herself. Because of this, the young girl didn't want to have a usual chat around the castle, but not only was she upset, but Nobunaga was quite dissapointed that he fell for the trap Noh had done at Honnouji. Mako decided that she needed to explain that also to Nobunaga, Oichi, Ranmaru and the rest of the Oda army besides Yumie. I feel sorry for her, but I need to go find her, she thought to herself as she arrived safely at Azuchi Castle.

When she saw the guards, she needed permission to enter. Explaining that she was a close friend of Yumie and Oichi, she was given permission to enter. Soon, she went upstairs to the floor Yumie's room was on. By the time she got there, she attempted to open the door.

But as soon as she did, a voice spoke. "What are you doing here knocking on my door?" it asked. Mako replied, "It's me, Yumie. Can't you and I need a chat or two?" Then the door opened, and the person who did so was Yumie, clad in her long sleeved shirt and pants, her hair in a small ponytail. "Mako?" she asked. "It's me. Can I have a conversation with you? It's really about what happened at Honnouji." Mako replied. The fourteen and a half year old girl soon came into thought, as she didn't want to tell her that her foster mother defected along with one of her friends.

"Mako, I don't know if I can." Yumie said, getting onto the bed, and attempting to remove the band out of her. She then brushed her auburnish hair, and looked at Mako in the eyes. "I mean, some horrible moments have just happened, and one of them has my mistress and foster mother defecting to Mitsuhide's army. I also heard that Keiji also defected." Yumie said also. "Yumie..." The fifteen year old girl said, looking a bit sad. "I don't want to get upset. Listen, Mako, Kotone's still not trying to fall head over heels for Magoichi, which is a good thing, but if she's continously doing so, he'll steal her diary for good, which is her most important thing in the world." Yumie said.

Mako nodded. "I understand. I hope she doesn't lose the diary tomorrow." she said. Soon, the fourteen and a half year old girl smiled, and shook Mako's hand. "Thanks for understanding. Can we meet again with Oichi and Kotone tomorrow?" Yumie asked. The girl with the black brown ponytail nodded. "Goodnight." she said, and left her room immediately.

By the time Mako left Azuchi Castle, she returned to the Date army's castle, and went to where everyone else were. As she went inside her new bedroom, she removed the band in her ponytail, letting loose her black brown hair. Sighing, she removed her footwear, and laid on the bed. She soon closed her eyes and thought about what would happen. The Oda army and the Akechi army, fighting one another, with Nobunaga rivaling Mitsuhide, Yumie rivaling Mariko, Oichi guarding her precious brother and leader and Ranmaru worried about the end of his former ally's life.

If Mako had discovered information about destroying the Oda army's empire by Masamune, she would be completely upset and tell him the whole truth. But Mako didn't want to hurt his feelings, either. She also didn't want to tell him that she discovered him murdering her parents because they wouldn't support him and his army. Now only fifteen years old after celebrating her birthday days ago, she felt hopeless that Mitsuhide, along with Magoichi, Keiji, Noh and Mariko, will be too powerful to slay.

But Mako needed Yumie to stand up against her enemies, Oichi to stand by Nobunaga for safety, and Ranmaru to be courageous and slay his enemies instead of acting completely timid and scared of slaying Mitsuhide and Mariko alone. She finally opened her eyes, and got up. She looked at the window, the silver moon shining in the blue and azure sky, sighing to herself. "I wish Kotone would be okay." Mako said to herself, and rested her head on her arms. She didn't notice the door being knocked.

When she heard the door knocked, she went to the door, and opened it. "M-Master?" she asked, surprised to see Masamune with a...headband? "You left this behind somewhere in Odawara Castle." he said, giving the headband to her. "Thanks...Um, I'm flattered." she said, blushing heavily. "Hey, how come you're acting embarrassed?" Masamune asked. "No, I'm not embarrassed. I'm quite surprised you gave me back my headband." Mako replied, scratching her head, and trying not to be nervous.

"So, did you attend the meeting?" he asked. "Um...Yes." She replied, because if she said no, he'd been pretty mad. "Actually no. I had to pay a visit to see one of my friends." Mako said finally. "A friend, huh? Is it that girl named Oichi who refused to support our army and help out her mean brother Nobunaga?" Masamune said, smirking. "No, it's a girl named Yumie. She's been pretty angered about having her friends defecting." The brunette said. "I see. Anyways, will you help us out soon enough?" he said.

Mako soon smiled lightly, and looked a bit nervous. "I don't know, but...I'm afraid my friends will go after you." she said. "You mean those Oda dogs who use muskets?" Masamune said. "Um...I don't know. Listen, I have to sleep now. Goodnight, master." She said, and gave him a small peck on the cheek. He smiled at her, closing the door, and Mako then slouched herself on the bed, turning the light off and going to sleep. She was hoping Kotone would be doing well...But was her secret admirer going to sneak into her room and read at her diary?

Phew...Lateness. Sorry for being oh so tired. I needed to figure out what would happen in the chapters, so the next chapter will be the lemon lime flavored one. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	37. Chapter 36: Saya and Kotone

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko & Saya's nickname, 'Kotone'. And this is what you've been waiting for in this chapter! 

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 36: Saya / Kotone

During that same night, Kotone was being taking care of the dojo as her father left for an important meeting with his colleagues. He told her not to have strangers inside, and she understood was he said. While she ate her dinner, she thought of going out on a peaceful walk, and later on thought about Yumie, Oichi and Mako. They were counting on her to safeguard her diary, which was given to her as a holiday present by her father when she was young, and she never lost it. Smiling to herself, Kotone hoped she'll keep it forever and recount the good days and the bad.

She smiled lightly, hoping that the plan will work. As she soon finished her eating, she got up, and washed the dishes. Then Kotone went out and closed the doors shut, making sure no one would sneak in. As she gazed up at the stars, the shine was in her eyes, and smiled at the effects. Her hands behind her back, and holding one another, she would soon hope the Oda army will protect her from anything bad, especially her secret admirer Magoichi and Yumie's enemy Mitsuhide and Mariko. As the walk was soon nearing its end, Kotone decided that once she finished walking, she would head back home.

As soon as she reached her dojo, she opened the main doors, and closed them shut, yawning as she needed the urge to go to bed. Once she headed upstairs, she went to open the door to her room, and then Kotone soon discovered...Magoichi reading her diary? Shocked, she was completely enraged at what he was doing. "Leave now!" she exclaimed with fury. Then he turned around and was surprised.

"Come on already, Saya, I just came to check what you've been doing." Magoichi said, looking quite peeved. "I already told you to leave! Now go!" Kotone said, crossing her arms and looking quite angry. "I'm not going unless you told me about your secrets with the Oda army." he said to her, and attempted to stare straight at her. She said, "Don't you dare tell me those secrets! If you do, my friends will blame you for what you've done!" Magoichi was quite surprised. "Oh, I get it. You had an agenda with that kid Oichi and those girls Yumie and Mako, huh? What a coicidence." he said.

Kotone became shocked. "What? I'm friends with them!" she said, slightly embarrassed. "Well, this diary said here that you swore your allegiance to those Oda scumbags. They were the ones that killed Shoukei. Besides, you'll never take me and Mitsuhide down anyways." Magoichi said, crossing his arms and smirking. This completely mortified poor Kotone. "Also, you really kept that diary for me to read, and guess what? I knew all about what you've done for the past few weeks." Magoichi added. Kotone's eyes widened in fright, and she was completely shook to the core.

Her lips quivered, and soon she screeched at the top of her lungs, and started crying. "YOU BASTARD! You uncovered my secrets!" she sobbed, taking a few steps backward and covering her tear stained face. "No, no, no! This cannot be!" Kotone cried, not wanting Magoichi to see her cry. "Hmm...looks like I might've upset you when I told you that." he said to her, walking up to her and trying to comfort her when she pushed him away.

"Yes you did, and you--" Kotone attempted to say, then felt Magoichi touch her lips with his. Her eyes widened and she tried to prevent him from going further into seducing her. He had always done this, but every single woman refused to 'spend the night' with him, making him dissapointed. Kotone would be the first to let him succeed, and he knew it would work. He then ran his fingers through Kotone's short brown hair, and said after breaking the kiss, "Saya, I knew you made a fatal mistake when you hated me a lot."

The woman sniffed and looked angered at Magoichi, and refused to return the kiss. "I did not. I never liked you anyway." she said, wiping her eyes. Then she made her way out of her room when Magoichi suddenly held her from behind. "Come on, Saya. I admit you'll have a great night with me." he said, and Kotone tried to back off from him, trying to stop his advances. "Now, would you like to have an experience with me tonight, or what?" Magoichi asked. Then Kotone tried to get out his grasp, when he suddenly caught her and held her close, attempting to caress what was hidden underneath her kimono, and letting a fierce shade of red appear on her cheeks.

"Stop!" Kotone yelled, as Magoichi attempted to hold her close. "Let me go, you buffoon! I'm saving my virginity for marriage!" she said, but he just couldn't. He just let his tounge glide at her neck, as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Kotone squirmed even more when Magoichi caressed one of her covered mounds through her kimono. She let out a moan of displeasure as this continued on.

Then he placed her on the bed, and removed her kimono gently. Magoichi smirked when he saw Kotone's pretty body that was covered by that kimono of hers. Then he pounced on her, and kissed her deeply. She tried to get him off of her, but moaned as he placed his hands on her bare breasts. Struggling even more, she groaned and protested, wanting him to stop. But he didn't want to, for he wanted to taste her, make love to her and tell her he liked her in the first. Kotone then said, "Get off of me now!" in an angry voice.

Magoichi did a 'tsk, tsk' and grinned, and said, "Well, just once, then we'll talk." Her eyes widened and she continued to get out of his grasp. A few minutes later after kicking and screaming, she fell victim to his charm. Smiling, Magoichi soon attempted to remove her underwear, letting her private parts exposed. Kotone's eyes were covered by her hands and moaned lightly at his touch. Then he decided to do something more interesting. He removed his pants and underwear, let his hair down and got on the bed and placing Kotone on top of her.

"...What are you going to do to me?" she asked, scared. "Saya, you're definitely a virgin, and I'd like to take it away from you." Magoichi replied, and winked. Then he let himself enter her but in a slow tempo, breaking her virginity in no time. Suddenly, she screamed, tears about to flow from her eyes, but closed them shut. Magoichi smiled, then groaned at how nice she looked without that kimono. Kotone moaned in pain as he deflowered her greatly, embarrassed and shocked but glad she was deflowered, but not to a nice, handsome man, but someone who loved women more than anything else.

Soon, she had been entered from behind, gripping the sheets as Magoichi enjoyed what was happening to Kotone. The short haired girl moaned hard at his thrustings, and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip to stifle the moans that were coming out of her mouth. He soon held at her buttocks to keep things going, as he liked her moans of pleasure mixed with pain. "...It hurts..." Kotone said, as he continued his nice, smooth motions inside of her. Magoichi thought she was way better than all of the other women he met, and she looked so beautiful and gorgeous.

He grinned to himself, and thrusted inside of her more. A minute or two soon passed, and he fully undressed himself later on. As he thrusted deeper and more faster inside of Kotone, now sitting on one of the pillows on her bed, facing him and gripping the headboard of her bed, Magoichi loved how sexy her moans were, but she didn't enjoy it, however. She felt like she was raped, and raped by someone she never liked as a lover. But he liked it more than she did, and soon held one of her breasts with one of his hands.

He then went faster, since his peak and hers were supposed to arrive soon. Kotone didn't want to Magoichi throughout his advances and was so embarrassed about this. She gripped the headboard even harder like balling the sheets with her fists, and moaned loudly as her peak began to arrive. Magoichi grunted as he felt his, too, then groaned her name aloud as he let his seed enter her like a skyrocket. Then he got off of Kotone, and stared at her face contorted in pleasure. She looked like she liked it, but deep inside, she didn't enjoy it at all.

A few minutes later, Magoichi was fully redressed, as Kotone was only wearing her underwear. "That was completely stupid of you to deflower me." she said, crossing her arms, and looking anguished. "Well, I'm sorry, but at least you enjoyed it." he said, grinning a bit before he can jump out of the window and say goodbye. "Yumie, Mako and Oichi will get you for this, you bastard! They will!" Kotone said, now angry than sad. "Heh, those girls think they can defend you with that snob Nobunaga's help?" Magoichi said, grinning.

The short haired girl was still angry, then laid at her side and curling up into a fetal position. Then he smirked, and jumped out of the window and getting his horse, then said, "Goodnight." and leaving her. Then Kotone thought of Oichi and her alignment with Nobunaga, her friendships with the Tomboy Princess, the Headstrong Force Yumie and the Innocent Savior Mako. She would hope Magoichi would be slain by the Oda army's leader or Ranmaru, or her friends. She counted on them to help her at all costs.

Now that she was deflowered by Magoichi, Kotone now had to tell Nobunaga that something horrible happened to her. She also needed to safeguard her precious diary from the musket wielding fighter himself. She felt tears running down her face, as her lips trembled, and she then began to cry, covering her face with both hands, crying herself to sleep throughout the whole night. Someday, she thought, Nobunaga will kill you, as she slept on the night she would ever forget for the rest of her life.

Sorry for that hiatus I've taken, but now that this chapter is up, I'm happy to say I've done it. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	38. Chapter 37: Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Koei owns Samurai Warriors, except Yumie, Mako, Mariko and Saya's nickname 'Kotone'.

Ouka no Yogen

Chapter 37: Kunoichi

Early in the morning, the Takeda officers listened to the briefing Shingen told them, while Yukimura was calm and doing the same and Kunoichi listening curiously while sitting on a branch. Somehow, he had a plan to defeat his long time rival Kenshin Uesugi, and the Crimson Samurai heard about their rivalry since they battled at Kawanakajima. Kunoichi heard about it, too, and she was surprised when the officers would risk their life into defeating Kenshin. But he informed them, that before that fateful battle, they would convince Mitsuhide and Mariko into joining their army.

A minute later, the briefing was over, and Yukimura was going to do his best on their conquest. The young ninja smiled lightly at him as he polished his spear, and he looked at her and smiled at her. She remembered that faithful night they had together, and Kunoichi had sworn to not tell Shingen about it, and Yukimura felt the same way. She said finally, "So, we're facing Mister Kenshin again? It's been a while." He nodded. "I agree. Lord Shingen was his long time enemy, according to some of the officers." he said.

Nodding also, she decided to say, "I hope that Hanzo won't sneak in on our conversation. I mean, we're both ninjas. Surprising, isn't it?" Yukimura nodded. "So you're a ninja and he's one, too?" he asked. Kunoichi nodded. "Yep. We both sure are. In fact, speed is the one that counts when you're a ninja." she said. Astonished, the Crimson Samurai smiled, and said, "Your rivalry won't make you worried, trust me. You'll be okay." Kunoichi giggled, and winked. "Thanks! I knew you'd say that! Always count on a girl like me!" she said, and Yukimura smiled lightly, as he set his gaze on the young ninja.

Staring into Yukimura's determined eyes, Kunoichi knew she counted on him. Now she needed his help now that they are still led by Shingen, and have to later on continue to go after the Oda army with determination and strength, however. The ninja girl also heard that their leader was having a discussion with Mitsuhide and Mariko, so why would both of them join their forces? He also heard that their leader told the officers to go after the Oda army first, because he was convinced two of them were disgruntled of being under Nobunaga himself.

Those two were Mitsuhide and Mariko. They told the People's Hero that they would join the Takeda army, which surprised the Crimson Samurai and the Will o' Wisp. Somehow, Shingen was interested of having both under him, so he decided to plan for tomorrow that they will meet for the first time and join forces with one another. In fact Yukimura was proud of having some new members in the Takeda army, and even Kunoichi. Soon he stopped looking into her eyes and said, "I must admit that even though Mariko and Mitsuhide will team up with us against the Oda army."

Kunoichi nodded. "I agree with that. Anyhow, can we go for a walk before we have breakfast with the rest of the army?" she asked. Yukimura nodded. "Sure." He said, and got up and lent her his hand. She got up and held his hand, and kissed him on the cheek, and then they went for a small walk. Kunoichi planned to tell Yukimura about her friends before she joined up with Shingen and the hot-blooded soldier under his rule...and got closer to him."Let's start off with Chika. She was a strict, stubborn but determined ninja. She's the one that teaches us how to wisely succeed when it comes to infiltration. I agree on how her lessons go so well." Kunoichi said.

Yukimura nodded. "Is she as determined as Lord Shingen?" he asked. "Yep, she sure is as determined as him." She said, smiling. "Then there's Sachiko, a really timid girl who's trying to do her best. You see, she's very shy when it comes to meeting new people, but still, she's a good ninja and I must admit, I praise her for her unique ability to read people's minds." Kunoichi added. "That's interesting. I bet she can rival Hanzo's skills." Yukimura said, surprised. "Nope. Asumi is the one that can rival his skills!" Kunoichi exclaimed, smiling.

"In fact, she's clever, practical and smart, and knows how to be the leader of us kunoichis. And besides, someday we could meet her again...Someday." she said. Yukimura smiled and said, "That's good. I'd like to see her someday." The short haired girl nodded, and said, "Anyways, our walk should be over now. It's going to be breakfast soon!" Then Kunoichi ran on over to Shingen's camp and was awaiting breakfast. On the other hand, Yukimura sighed as he started to think about Hanzo again, and realized they were still rivals in and out of battle no matter what.

He then followed her lead to the Takeda camp immediately, because he was, in fact, hungry. His stomach was rumbling and he could really want some of the delicious meals they served for breakfast, lunch and dinner. While they ate breakfast, Kunoichi started to think about the memories about her parents. As the thoughts of her parents' death ran through her mind, she began to feel sad all of a sudden. She threatened to cry, but she didn't want to. In fact, she wanted to avenge her parents' death and follow in her friends' footsteps as a true female ninja.

Kunoichi's look of sadness brightened as she continued to eat. She also wanted to explain Shingen about the death of her parents and why she wanted to become a ninja with her friends and Yukimura's help, and even the People's Hero's help also. She even wanted to assist Mitsuhide and Mariko if they joined his army also. Now wasn't the time to lament on those tragic events, Kunoichi thought as she ate her breakfast. When breakfast was finally over, she went to the custom made bed Yukimura made, and started to look up at the sky as she laid there.

She soon closed her eyes and thought it was going to be a good day no matter what. No matter how she tried, she'd still do a good job nonetheless. In fact, someday, when the Takeda army can finally seize victory against the Oda army, Kunoichi would definitely marry Yukimura. Those thoughts ran through her mind as she smiled happily and thought she would do it for the best. The short haired girl gazed at the sky as she said to herself, "Mom, Dad, I hope you're watching from the heavens." as she sat up and began to think happier thoughts as she would soon find destiny with the Takeda army at her side, no matter what the outcome may be.

Good heavens! Another chapter is made, and I feel so tired! Yet I'm still doing a good job. By the way, don't forget to review. Bye!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy 


End file.
